Mawar dalam lumpur
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Indra adalah seorang pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai Geisha. Ketika Danzo memanggilnya, ia mendapatkan misi untuk membunuh pejabat tersebut. Namun ia tertangkap, Danzo pun membuatnya menjadi boneka pemuas nafsu dan terus menyiksanya dalam seni bondage. Sampai Ashura datang menolongnya. AU, Abuse, GangRape, NC. AshuIn.
1. Chapter 1

Pinjem nama dari beberapa chara milik Masashi Kishimoto

Danzo & 2 Zetsu Xxx Indra,

Zaman kuno

Awas!

AU, Homo, Abuse, GangRape, Bondage, Smut, Double penestration, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, dan hal absurd lainnya.

...

...

..

Suasana tenang di dalam sebuah ruangan tradisional Jepang berlantai tatami, berhiaskan guci dan berbagai lukisan yang memperkental kesan di dalamnya.

Sepasang tangan dengan jari panjang nan halus; sebelah memegang mulut mangkuk, dan sebelah lagi memegang pengaduk, dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut mengaduk bubuk teh hijau yang sudah dicampur dengan air hangat. Sang pemilik tangan berada dalam balutan kimono merah bercorak daun kekuningan di musim gugur, duduk tegap di atas tatami seiza, tampak elegan dan begitu memukau. Belum lagi wajah putihnya yang cantik, semakin indah dengan beberapa make up yang memperkuat karakteristiknya, sementara rambut panjangnya ditekuk ke atas menggunakan hiasan emas seperti mahkota, memperindah tampilannya.

Dengan membungkuk sopan, sosok yang bisa ditebak seorang Geisha tersebut menyerahkan secawan teh pada satu-satunya tamu di ruangan ini. Lelaki yang sudah cukup berumur dengan penutup di mata kiri, seorang pejabat tinggi dengan nama yang cukup tersohor di negara api. Mengesampingkan makna di balik kebenaran profesi tersebut, memanggil seorang Geisha adalah hal biasa untuk para pejabat. Terutama untuk orang seelit dirinya.

Shimura Danzo, menyesap rasa pahit teh dengan pelan, lalu meletakkan kembali cawan tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Mata berkelopak keriputnya menatap sosok Geisha di depannya, yang menghidangkan manisan dan melayaninya dalam diam. Danzo memang tidak pernah salah. Tidak seperti pejabat hidung belang lainnya, dia memang jarang memanggil wanita penghibur. Tapi kali ini lain, Geisha di depannya tidak diragukan lagi sangat cantik dan elegan, dia juga memiliki aura unik yang memikat. Terutama pada mata merahnya. Pertama kali Danzo menatap mata itu di rumah okiya, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia sadar, telah memiliki ketertarikan dengan iris sewarna itu sejak lama. Dan menemukan ruby ditumpukan kelopak mawar merah, dia pastikan tidak akan melepaskannya.

Pejabat tua itu mengisyaratkan sang Geisha untuk mendekat. Tangan keriputnya menyambut pinggang sosok manusia anggun tersebut untuk menempel padanya. Mengamati keelokan rupa di depannya yang menunduk patuh, hidungnya mengendus dan merasakan bau manis yang terasa hingga ke indra pengecapnya.

Daya pikatnya yang menggoda, menarik keinginan pejabat tua itu untuk lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi.

...

-lol-

Rambut panjang indah berwarna coklat tua itu menjadi berantakan. Tangan putihnya meraih pita ungu di atas meja, dan meraup surai panjangnya untuk diikat lebih rapi. Bahu putihnya yang telanjang tertutupi kembali saat sosok itu merapikan kimononya. Meskipun baru saja melewati keadaan yang kacau, sosok tersebut masih tetap elok dan menawan untuk memanjakan mata.

Manusia elok satu itu bernama Indra, dia tidak menutupi nama aslinya ketika bekerja sebagai seorang Geisha, atau lebih tepatnya disebut Taiko karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Indra adalah orang yang sangat mencintai seni, tapi sayangnya pekerjaannya sebagai Geisha sering disalah artikan oleh orang-orang. Itu adalah akibat dari tugas mereka dalam menemani para pelanggan, terutama sebagaian besar dari mereka berasal dari kalangan pejabat, para Geisha tidak sanggup menolak jika mendapatkan panggilan. Mengesampingkan Geisha adalah orang seni, bukan wanita penghibur. Orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan selalu dapat mendiskriminasi yang lemah.

Indra adalah orang yang sangat profesional pada pekerjaannya, tapi sayang sekali ia harus membenci para pejabat dan bangsawan, dan semua manusia yang menganggap salah profesinya. Hingga kesuciannya yang selama ini... rela tidak rela akhirnya terenggut juga.

Mata merahnya melirik pada sosok tua yang berbaring lelap disebelahnya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi membuat tubuhnya merinding jijik, hingga perutnya terasa mual. Kebenciannya terhadapa pejabat tua itu semakin meningkat. Jika saja bukan karena misinya, Indra tidak akan rela berakhir satu ranjang dengan pak tua tidak tahu diri ini.

Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku lengan kimononya, dan sebuah benda berkilat muncul di baliknya.

Indra menatap wajah tua yang tengah terlelap itu, yang ingin ia pastikan tidak akan terbangun lagi. Dengan perlahan ia merangkak di atas kasur, lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau di genggamannya, tepat di atas dada pak tua itu. Ini adalah misi yang harus diselesaikannya sekarang juga. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memberinya misi. Tidak hanya pihaknya, semua orang juga pasti setuju...bahwa tikus yang menggerogoti pemerintahan dan rakyat seharusnya dilenyapkan saja.

Bibir merahnya menyeringai penuh arti. Walaupun membunuh, setidaknya ia bangga untuk menjadi pahlawan dalam kotoran, yakin jika negara ini akan lebih baik tanpa pejabat licik seperti Danzo, rakyat akan bahagia karena berkurangnya korupsi, namun di atas itu semua.. dendam para arwah korban dari pembantaian yang didalangi Danzo akhirnya akan terbalaskan juga. Matanya berkilat kala ujung runcing di tangannya mulai meluncur tajam, lurus untuk menembus dada pejabat tua.

 _CTING_

Benda tajam itu terlempar begitu saja membentur lantai, dan sempat menggores sedikit tangannya. Indra terkejut dengan sangat saat tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menepis pisaunya dengan keras. Menyisakan matanya yang terbelalak menatap sosok hitam berdiri di depannya.

Belum sempat tubuhnya bereaksi seseorang meringkusnya dari belakang, dan menekuk kedua tangannya ke punggungnya. Ia tidak sanggup bergerak sementara bersujud dengan tekanan pada lengannya. Indra tidak tahu jika sejak awal Danzo juga menempatkan penjaga di dalam biliknya. Dan melihat tampilan hitam muka satu yang ada di depannya, dapat dipastikan mereka adalah penjaga terbaik milik Danzo, yang dikenal disebut Zetsu. Yang di depannya adalah yang hitam, jadi kemungkinan yang memelintir tangannya adalah yang putih. Jika saja yang datang adalah penjaga biasa, Indra cukup percaya diri masih dapat melawan mereka.

Namun nampaknya benar-benar sial.

Indra meringis sementara tidak dapat kabur. Ia jelas telah gagal. Terlebih lagi tertangkap basah. Apa yang dapat ia perbuat?

"Tidak kusangka akan mendapatkan tikus pengerat di tempat tidurku." Pejabat tua itu telah bangun, namun hanya duduk disana, sebelum kemudian menjambak rambut panjang Indra hingga kepalanya terdongak. "Mencoba membunuhku sementara aku tidur?" Wajah keriput itu menyeringai, sementara duduk dengan arogan, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Indra yang dipaksanya mendongak kepadanya. "Dengan wajah sencantik ini.. kau berusaha mengelabuhiku dan membuatku lengah. Sayang sekali.. aku tidak bodoh untuk tidur tanpa penjagaan." Ujar pejabat tua itu. Danzo memang sadar jika memiliki banyak musuh. Semenjak begitu banyak yang mencoba membunuhnya, ia tidak pernah semenitpun kehilangan penjagaan dari orang-orangnya.

Indra hanya menatap wajah sombong si tua itu. Bukannya tidak takut menanti apa yang akan terjadi setelah tertangkap seperti ini, Danzo mungkin akan membunuhnya, atau menyiksanya sebelum itu. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang oleh suasana gugup semenjak ia masih memegang pisaunya, dan menjadi tidak nyaman lagi ketika ia merasa terjebak dipojokan. Tapi Indra tidak dapat menunjukan ekspresi gentar. Setelah menerima misi hingga sejauh ini, ia telah mempersiapkan diri. Pikirkan andai saja dia berhasil membunuh Danzo, walaupun kabur dia akan ditangkap juga. Hanya saja hasilnya ini adalah kerugian terbesar yang didapatnya. Pak tua itu masih saja berumur panjang, dan tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian licik, membuat Indra ingin meludahi wajah itu.

"Wajahmu tidak terlihat panik sama sekali. Kau tahu apa yang saja bisa kuperbuat kepadamu? Berani-beraninya kau mencoba menusukku di atas ranjangku." Danzo menatapnya dingin, tangannya menjambak kepala itu dengan kuat hingga leher Indra dipaksa melengkung ke belakang, membuat pemuda Geisha itu sedikit meringis. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Indra mengalihkan bola matanya seolah ogah-ogahan untuk repot menjawabnya, membuat Danzo menyipitkan matanya dengan sikap Taiko satu itu. "Sepertinya kau sama terlatihnya dengan Anbu ne." Danzo melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Indra dengan kasar. Membuat rambut panjang itu berantakan di sekitar wajah cantiknya. "Coba kita lihat, seberapa lama kau akan bermain sok diam seperti itu. Gantung dia di tengah ruangan!" Perintah Danzo, Zetsu putih mengangguk dengan patuh.

Dengan kedua tangan terikat ke atas langit-langit, Indra tidak dapat melangkah dari posisinya. Ikatannya lumayan kencang hingga menyakiti pergelangannya, sementara kakinya harus berjinjit kerena ikatannya sengaja ditinggikan. Indra sadar apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Berurusan dengan orang selicik Danzo, pak tua itu tidak akan mengeksekusinya begitu saja. Setidaknya ia akan disiksa hingga membuka mulut, dan masih bisa lebih buruk daripada itu.

Danzo berdiri disana sementara menatapnya dengan angkuh. Tangannya menengadah kepada Zetsu, dan si putih menyerahkan sebuah cambuk di atasnya. Pak tua itu mendekat, mengitari sosok manusia cantik berkimono indah dengan lengan yang terikat tinggi. Pejabat tua itu tidak bosan melihat wajahnya yang rupawan, layaknya boneka cantik yang hanya diam, belum memprotes sejak tertangkap, walau begitu sang pejabat tua akan tetap menikmati mainan barunya. Danzo ingin melihat, segala bentuk perubahan dan respon jika ia menyiksa Taiko cantik satu ini, yang terlihat cukup mahal dan sangat pemberani, untuk menyelinap berniat membunuhnya.

Dengan pangkal cambuknya yang kasar, ia menekan dagu pemuda cantik itu ke atas. Mata merahnya yang balas menatap lurus matanya, seolah tidak menunjukan sama sekali jika dia takut. Hal itu membuat si pejabat tua menjadi tertantang.

"Hebat sekali kau, masih ingin diam? Aku baru ingat... bahkan saat disenggamahipun hanya sedikit ekspresi yang kau tunjukan di wajah ini. Sebenarnya itu membuatku menjadi sedikit tidak puas. Coba kita lihat... sepertinya aku baru akan puas setelah melihat wajah ini manangis dan menjerit penuh kesakitan." Bibir keriput itu menyeringai penuh arti. Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu orang seperti Indra. Bahkan seorang pembunuh bayaran saja akan memohon ampun untuk keselamatan batinnya. Mungkin Taiko satu ini lebih terlatih daripada assasin. Membuat Danzo tertarik untuk menyimpan orang seperti Indra untuk dirinya sendiri.

Berhenti menekan dagu Indra ia beralih mengagumi kimono merah pada Taiko tersebut. "Bagaikan dewi, kau memang cantik menggunakan kimono. Tapi sayang sekali.. ini hanya akan menghalangiku memberimu rasa sakit." Dengan isyarat kecil, Zetsu hitam segera mendekat.

Indra hanya dapat mengamati, ketika tangan gelap itu meraih bahu kimononya dan

 _KREEKK_

layaknya kertas, kain tebal itu robek begitu saja hingga ujung lengannya. Begitu kimono itu tidak lagi menyangkut di bahunya, kain itu merosot dan teronggok di bawah kakinya yang berkaos kaki putih. Meninggalkan tubuh polosnya yang tidak memakai dalaman apapun.

Mulut Danzo menyeringai melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hanya satu ronde tadi- ia belum mengamati tubuh sempurna itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya baru kali ini ia menikmati tubuh laki-laki. Tapi ternyata memang tidak salah. Dari postur, tebal daging hingga lekuk tubuh, semuanya sempurna untuk kriterianya. Terlebih kulit putihnya yang bercahaya di bawah lampu, terlihat lebih mulus daripada semua wanita yang pernah ia nikmati. Tapi sayang... kali ini ia ingin menggores kulit mulus itu dengan cambuk kesayangannya, sementara mengharapkan respon yang membuatnya bahkan lebih bergairah.

"Jika kau memohon, mungkin aku tidak harus menyiksamu." Danzo bertanya kepada Indra sebagai suatu penawaran terakhir. Tapi Taiko satu itu sepertinya tidak berinisiatif sama sekali untuk menjawab atau berkata apapun, apalagi memohon ampun. Indra hanya menanti dengan waspada, ketika pak tua itu mengelilingi tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan. "Melihat bagaimana tenangnya dirimu.. mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak sadar dengan situasimu saat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu sadar sekarang juga!"

 _CTARR_

Tubuh putih ramping itu melengkung dengan indahnya. Ketika cambuk menghajar punggung polosnya, seluruh tubuhnya terkena syok, tegang dari ujung kakinya yang berjinjit, hingga jari tangannya terbuka lebar.

 _CTARR_

"GUHH!" Bola mata merah itu membesar dan bergetar dari rongganya. Punggungnya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, panas dan perih, hingga Indra dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dalam ketegangan. Pak tua itu benar-benar tidak main-main dalam menggunakan tenaganya.

 _CTARR_

Sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram tali sutra yang mengikat pergelangannya, menahan tubuhnya yang tersentak ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga hanya sedikit pekikan yang keluar, sementara bersiap menanti sabetan berikutnya. Namun tidak dalam waktu lama ia dapat bertahan.

 _CTARR_

"AKKH~!" Indra tidak suka ini, hanya sekali ia pernah ditampar, dan belum pernah ia bahkan dipukuli. Ia tidak menyukai rasa sakit. Ini baru beberapa cambukan. Dan Indra tidak tahu berapa kali lagi hingga pejabat tua itu puas. Bisa saja puluhan, atau ratusan kali. Dan mungkin Indra akan pingsan setelah itu. Indra hanya dapat mengeratkan giginya menahan rasa sakit, merasakan sisa-sisa panas yang ditinggalkan cambuk pada punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba dagunya dicengkram, ia dapat melihat seringai kemenangan di wajah keriput laki-laki itu.

"Masih ingin lanjut? Sebenarnya tidak masalah kau mau bilang atau tidak tentang siapa yang menyuruhmu. Itu tidak penting. Hanya dengan menyiksamu.. sepertinya aku akan lupa dengan apa yang berusaha kau lakukan." Ujar Danzo. _Well_ , dia mempunyai terlalu banyak musuh. Indra bisa dari kalangan mana saja yang ingin membunuhnya, bahkan jika balas dendam adalah alasan pribadi, Danzo tidak akan kaget. Jadi itu tidak penting untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada dibalik Taiko satu ini. Toh, pemuda cantik ini hanyalah seekor burung yang terjebak di kandang harimau. Dia hanya akan menjadi mainan yang menyenangkan untuk Danzo.

Indra tahu jika itu semua benar. Nafasnya terputus-putus dengan keringat dingin merembes di dahinya. Memberontak itu tidak mungkin untuk saat ini. Ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Danzo, hingga sebab itulah ia tidak berusaha berbicara. Semua orang sudah tahu selicik apa Danzo itu. Walaupun ia mengaku tentang motifnya... itupun tidak akan merubah apapun. Sama dengan menggunakan ancaman untuk memanggilnya datang ke kediaman Shimura, Danzo akan selalu berbuat sewenang-wenangnya. Dan sekali kakinya melangkah memasuki kandang manusia berbahaya seperti Danzo, Indra sendiri tidak yakin untuk dapat keluar.

Indra benar-benar masuk ke dalam neraka sekarang.

"Akhirnya... kau memberikan ekspresi yang cukup bagus." Danzo terkekeh senang. Mendapati ekspresi putus asa itu mulai muncul ke permukaan. Dengan rasa sakit yang ditahannya terhadap punggungnya yang lecet, tidak hanya keringat dingin yang mulai merembes, air mata di mata itu juga telah membuat iris merahnya berkaca-kaca. Danzo suka ini, dan akan dipastikan untuk membuatnya lebih dan lebih menarik.

Danzo menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat pipi putih di depannya.

Indra memejamkan mata dengan kernyitan jijik ketika benda lunak itu menodai wajahnya. Ia berusaha menghindar, tapi tidak bisa karena Danzo mencengkram dagunya. "Iblis keparat!" Desisnya, tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan diri. Indra benar-benar merasa jijik. Rasanya ingin segera pergi menjauh dari jangkauan pejabat tua itu, dan mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk mensucikan tubuhnya kembali. Meskipun ia sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Apa katamu?" Danzo memaksa wajah itu untuk menatap kepadanya. Kali ini bukanlah ekspresi tenang lagi, mata merah itu balas menatap tajam padanya, seolah berusaha untuk membunuhnya hanya melewati tatapan. "Sudah berani memaki rupanya." Danzo melepaskan dagunya dengan dorongan kasar. Mengelilingi tubuh polos Indra sambil mengangguk-angguk "Bagus-bagus... itu akan membuat alasan lebih untuk melanjutkan hukumanmu."

Indra kembali waspada ketika ia tidak dapat melihat Danzo di belakang tubuh polosnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbuka untuk diserang sewaktu-waktu, Indra tidak dapat memperkirakan kapan cambuk itu akan melayang lagi ke punggungnya.

 _SLAPP_

"Kekh!" Bokongnya sampai bergetar ketika kedua betisnya mendapat sengatan dari cambuk. Danzo menyerang kakinya. Serangan ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dibanding punggung. Kakinya yang berjinjit begerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha mengurangi rasa pedih pada bagian kulitnya yang tersabit.

 _SLAPP_

"A'aa!" Pada sabetan berikutnya, Indra tidak tahan untuk melonjak dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Mengandalkan tali yang mengikat tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya, ia bergelantungan, sementara kakinya berusaha menghindari cambuk Danzo, walau percuma.

Danzo terkekeh dengan gembira. "Yaa teruslah seperti itu. Menarilah lebih semangat lagi!"

 _SLAPP_

Rasanya ia ingin lari. Tapi posisinya tertahan oleh ikatan tangannya pada langit-langit ruangan. Indra terus memekik tiap kali cambuk itu mengigit dagingnya, rasa ngilunya hingga ketulang. Cambuk itu mendarat lagi dan lagi, dari punggung, paha, betis dan perutnya, tanpa mememberikanya ampun. Sementara Danzo tertawa semakin senang, mendengarkan jerit kesakitan Indra, yang ingin dibuatnya semakin dan semakin sengsara.

Hingga Indra tidak dapat bernafas lagi dengan normal. Tubuhnya benar-benar pedih, sampai entah puluhan kali Danzo mencambuknya, ia tergantung lunglai karena lelah menahan rasa sakit.

"Hahhh, hahh, hhh..." Darah menyebar ke bagian tubuhnya yang terus menegang selama proses pencambukan. Wajah hingga lehernya yang putihpun memerah sempurna. Dan jangan tanyakan lagi kulitnya yang telah lecet.

Danzo menelusuri bekas cambukan-cambukan itu dengan jarinya. Untung saja dia menggunakan cambuk khusus untuk permainan seperti ini. Jadi lukanya tidak sampai berdarah. Hanya saja kulitnya memang terkoyak oleh tenaganya yang tidak setengah-setengah.

Danzo membuang cambuknya. Ia memeluk dari belakang Indra yang sudah menunduk kelelahan. Tangannya meraba tubuh ramping itu, lalu jarinya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut sang Taiko, sesekali hidung dan bibirnya mengendus punggung dihadapannya.

Indra membuka mulutnya karena jari Danzo mempermainkan lidahnya, menarik dan memutar-mutarnya, hingga air liur menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Menambah erotis wajahnya yang memerah dan memantulkan cahaya oleh keringat.

"Hhh.." Indra tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa, bahkan ketika tangan pak tua itu meraih penisnya yang tergantung lemas. Ia ingin mengigit tangan jahil yang bermain-main di dalam mulutnya, tapi Indra masih cukup sadar untuk tidak menuangkan minyak ke dalam api.

"Kalian berdua, bergabunglah!" Ucap Danzo kepada kedua Zetsu.

Si hitam dan si putih mendekat. Indra begidik ketika tubuhnya di kepung oleh tiga makhluk tanpa keindahan ini. Danzo sudah tua dan bau tanah, sementara kedua Zetsu terlihat seperti alien baginya. Indra tidak yakin jika mereka adalah manusia dan aman untuk tubuhnya atau tidak.

Zetsu hitam berlutut ke bawah selangkangan Indra, lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Indra untuk ditempatkan di bahunya.

Indra terkejut ketika posisinya berubah. Sementara tangannya tergantung, ia duduk di bahu Zetsu hitam. Merasakan nafas Zetsu hitam menyerbu penisnya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, sebelum kemudian Zetsu hitam memakan penisnya membuat Indra melenguh tak dapat menghindar. Dapat dirasakan seberapa dingin dan lembab, dan sesuatu yang lunak menggelitikanya dari dalam sana. Dengan cepat kejantanannyapun menegang.

Tidak hanya Zetsu hitam, si putih juga mulai beraksi. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat dada Indra, tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam menyerang sisi yang lain. Mengigit dan memelintir biji dadanya.

Sementara Danzo mengemati dengan puas pemandangan di depannya. Kedua Zetsu tampak bersemangat menjamah tubuh Taiko cantik tersebut. Danzo melanjutkan kembali aksinya, menjilati bekas cambuk pada tubuh Indra.

Rasa sakit setelah dicambuki tadi tidak lagi terasa, semua beralih menjadi rasa nikmat.

Diserang dari berbagai arah membuat Indra hanya dapat mengerang tanpa daya. Rasanya seolah merasakan puluhan tangan dan lidah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Semua titik sensitifnya dipermainkan, memaksa kesadarannya untuk terbang tinggi. Dan semua kenyamanan yang dirasakan tubuhnya itu berkumpul pada penisnya yang tengah dimanjakan Zetsu hitam. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian perutnya mulai berkontraksi, dan tanpa dapat menahan hasratnya terbebaskan begitu saja, tak kuasa dengan tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"Angh~nn!" Sementara Indra mengejan dengan suara indah saat klimaks, Danzo tersenyum dengan seringaian kemenangan.

"Cepat sekali kau datang? Disentuh oleh banyak tangan rasanya menyenangkan bukannya? Hahah, kau memang cocok menjadi pelacur." Tawa Danzo. Hal itu cukup menyinggung Indra tapi ia tidak dapat membalasnya. Taiko cantik itu masih kelelahan pasca klimaks. Dia akui memang jarang masturbasi. Dan diserang oleh tiga orang sekaligus seperti ini, benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi.

Pejabat tua itu memotong tali yang terhubung ke langit-langit, membiarkan tubuh lunglai Indra merosot, dan Zetsu hitam mendudukannya di atas lantai kayu.

Sesuai yang direncanakan Danzo, Zetsu putih telah menyiapkan beberapa tali. Danzo membentangkan tali itu, kemudian memasangkannya pada tubuh Indra. Zetsu hitam membantu menarik tali pada pergelangan Indra ke atas, melewati kepalanya dan menekuknya ke bawah menyentuh punggungnya, agar pemuda telanjang itu tetap duduk di posisinya. Sementara Danzo membuat simpul menyilang melewati dada sang Taiko, dilanjutkan dengan menyambungkan tali pada ikatan tangan itu menyatu dengan simpul di punggungnya.

Kini jadilah seni tali yang cukup menarik terpasang pada tubuh Taiko tersebut. Membuat sang pemillik tubuh tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Lilitan tali yang mengapit dadanya membelit hingga ke punggung, juga menahan lengannya yang terkunci di samping kepala. Belum selesai dengan itu, Danzo kembali mengambil tali dibantu dengan kedua Zetsu, membuat simpul pada kaki Indra dan menyatukan dengan pahanya, sehingga Indra tidak lagi dapat menggunakan kakinya.

Tinggalah tubuh pemuda cantik itu tertelungkup tidak berdaya di atas lantai. Tidak dapat bergerak seinchipun dari posisinya. Hanya berusaha memberontak sedikit saja, ikatan itu malah terasa mencekik tubuhnya. Terlalu ketat, membuatnya bernafas dengan sesak. Indra benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya sementara menyadari tatapan lapar dari tiga predator yang mengelilinginya.

Danzo mengedikkan mata, mengisyaratkan jika mereka bertiga dapat memulai pestanya bersama-sama. Setelah duduk di depan wajah cantik itu- si hitam mengangkat bahunya yang terikat agar sedikit terangkat, untuk kemudian ia menyodorkan penis hitamnya yang sudah cukup menegang.

Indra mendelik ketika menyadari cairan putih dari penis hitam itu mengotori pipinya, Ia mengernyit jijik, namun tidak dapat membuang mukanya untuk menoleh ke arah lain, sehingga kepala menjijikan penis itu mulai mendesak bibirnya.

 _PLAK PLAK_

"Buka mulutmu dan layani kami!" Kedua tangan Danzo menampar pipi bulat pantat Indra beberapa kali, "Ah! Ah.." hingga membuatnya terlonjak dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Tidak melewati kesempatan itu, penis si hitam membobol masuk ke dalam. "Ogh!" Mulutnya dijejali dengan penis sebesar itu, membuatnya tidak nyaman, Indra kesulitan bernafas ketika ingin rasanya tersedak.

Danzo membuat lutut Indra yang tertekuk untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar menungging. Hingga pantatnya yang seperti bakpau- menujukan area merah muda diantara celahnya. Danzo meremas bakpau itu beberapa kali, dan menariknya kesisi berlawanan agar mulut anus itu lebih terekspos, sebelum kemudian lidahnya terjulur menjilat area pink di dalam celah itu.

"Ahhm~!" Indra mengerang dengan penis hitam memenuhi mulutnya. Ia merasa tergelitiki di bawah sana. Rasanya aneh. Geli-geli enak, ketika lidah Danzo berusaha masuk ke dalam anusnya, membelai permukaan sensitif yang baru pertama kali ini dimanjakan. Dengan cepat penisnyapun menegang kembali. Tanpa mengindahkan jika ia sedang diperkosa.

Namun kemudian mata berpupil merahnya melebar dengan rasa sakit. Yang bermain pada anusnya tidak lagi lidah Danzo, tetapi penisnya. Mulut anusnya belum cukup terbuka untuk menerima benda sebesar itu. Lubang kecilnya dipaksa merenggang, hingga tubuhnya terasa dibelah dua. "MMPGH!" Indra menjerit tertahan dengan penis hitam menyumpal mulutnya. Matanya berair, dengan tubuh menegang menahan rasa sakit. Pak tua memaksa penisnya untuk masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

" _FUCK!_ Sempit." Umpat Danzo. Ia jarang bersetubuh, tapi berada di dalam Taiko cantik satu ini rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Dapat dirasakan penisnya seolah terhisap ke dalam lubang yang berkedut panik itu. Membuat hasrat pak tua seperti dirinyapun terpompa, untuk segera menggenjot pinggulnya dan menemukan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Indra meringis dengan perih ketika penis itu menggesek dindingnya yang terluka. Danzo menarik penisnya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, dan melesakkannya lagi dalam dan dalam, hingga kemudian Indra terbelalak dengan lenguhan lirih. Danzo menyeringai dan kembali melakukan hal yang bahkan lebih intens. "Nnnh~ mngh~!" Pak tua itu benar-benar menemukan prostatnya. Rasa sakitnya tak kuasa mulai menjadi enak. Indra mengerang membuat getaran pada penis Zetsu hitam yang memaksa masuk hingga ke kerongkongannya.

"Oughok!" Indra diperkosa dari depan dan belakang. Prostatnya ditumbuk oleh penis Danzo, sementara mulutnya juga terasa panas oleh gesekan penis hitam yang bergerak tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi.

Rasanya lama ia berada dalam keadaan itu, hingga sesuatu yang hangat terasa meleleh di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan nikmatnya anus Taiko itu, orang tua seperti Danzo tidak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama. "Akh~ Sial! Tidak hanya cantik. Tapi kau juga nikmat." Erang Danzo, mengeluarkan penisnya dan beralih menggesek-gesekannya diantara bokong kenyal itu, sebelum menghabiskan ereksinya.

"Kau jangan diam saja! Berbaringlah disini!" Perintah Danzo pada Zetsu putih yang hanya menonton. Para Zetsu memang tidak bersuara walaupun mereka dapat berbicara. Mereka selalu dapat tepat melakukan apa yang Danzo isyaratkan.

Zetsu hitam melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Taiko itu, membuatnya dapat bernafas dengan lega. Kemudian tubuh terikat itu diangkat, dan direbahkan di atas Zetsu putih. Indra tidak berani bertanya apa lagi yang mereka coba lakukan. Pemuda itu cukup sadar jika permainan ini akan berlangsung panjang, semenjak hanya pak tua Danzolah yang dapat dibuatnya datang.

Danzo menbetulkan posisi Taiko itu, lalu meraih penis putih Zetsu yang keras seperti batu. Sementara kedua tangan Zetsu putih melebarkan kedua kaki terikat itu, agar Danzo dapat leluasa memasukkan penis putihnya ke dalam anus Taiko tersebut.

Indra mengigit bibirnya sambil mengernyit menatap langit-langit. Walaupun lebih licin dengan sperma Danzo yang tadi membasahi lubangnya, rasanya tetap saja sakit, terlebih mengingat jika milik Zetsu lebih besar daripada milik Danzo. Taiko itu merasakan dirinya penuh. Ia mencoba menggeliat di atas tubuh Zetsu putih, namun pergerakannya benar-benar terbatas. Indra merasa menjadi sebuah boneka, yang hanya dapat berpindah tempat jika orang lain memungutnya.

"Bagus. Mulailah bergerak." Ujar Danzo dengan kepuasan. Dengan kedua tangan Zetsu putih mengangkat kaki Indra hingga pantatnya sedikit naik, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, membuat penisnya keluar dan masuk ke dalam anus yang masih saja sempit itu.

"Ahh~ unh! Hahh..ha" Dengan prostatatnya yang kembali diserang, indra mulai merasa pusing dengan gerakan Zetsu. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ketika Zetsu putih menambah kekuatan dan kecepatannya, hingga mantap menumbuk titik prostatnya. Mata Indra seolah berkabut, rasa nikmat datang dari anusnya dan membuat lubang urinenya meneteskan precum.

"Dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau akan menikmati ini." Komentar Danzo setelah melihat wajah Indra yang tengah dipenuhi ekstasi.

Indra merasa harga dirinya terluka. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan mengigit lengannya yang terikat. Harusnya ia tidak menikmati ini. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terikat tidak berdaya, dan membiarkannya di perkosa oleh penis-penis menjijikan.

"Ugh~!" Pak tua itu mencubit putingnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak ingin hanya menganggur dia mulai mempermainkan dada Taiko itu, memilin dan menariknya keras-keras. "Akkh!" Melepaskan wajah dari lengannya, ia merasakan sakit- tapi juga kenikmatan yang bertambah dalam waktu bersamaan. Danzo menyeringai dan menjilati puting yang telah menjadi keras dan tebal, berkilat oleh air liur dengan warna merah menggoda.

Indra semakin melenguh dengan erangan indah. Dada dan anusnya di serang tanpa ampun. Ia tidak dapat menahan suarana lagi dari kenikmatan intens ini.

Menyadari sesuatu yang lain, Indra melihat jika Danzo kini menjepit puting tegangnya dengan penjepit jemuran. Pak tua itu memasang pada keduanya dan menyeringai senang seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang menemukan mainannya. Dengan gerakan Zetsu putih yang menghentak tubuh Indra, jepitan itu juga ikut bergoyang- menyiksa puting Indra.

"Kau juga masuklah sekarang. Beri dia kenikmatan lebih dengan kedua penis kalian merobek anusnya." Perintah Danzo sadis. Membuat Indra yang mendengarnya terbelalak.

"Ku-kumohon, jannh-ngan!" Pemuda Taiko itu menggeleng dengan panik. Ia menggeliat ke samping, namun Zetsu hitam menahannya dan terus memberinya serangan. "Tolong~ jangan lakukan itu uhh~!" Wajah cantik itu menatap Danzo dengan ekspresi memelas untuk diampuni. Matanya berkaca-kaca sementara bibirnya bergetar ingin menangis. Indra tidak yakin seperti apa bentuk lubangnya jika dimasuki oleh penis kedua Zetsu sekaligus, sementara satu saja sudah dua kali lipat dari milik Danzo.

"Wow, ekspresi yang bagus. Aku sudah menantikan kau memohon seperti ini. Berteriaklah minta ampun dalam erangan! Aku akan memberimu lebih dan lebih."

"Tidak! Kumohon- tidak!" Taiko itu ketakutan saat Zetsu hitam sudah bersiap di atasnya. Sosok hitam itu menumpu dengan kaki lebar, dan berjongkok untuk masuk ke dalam anus yang penuh dengan penis saudaranya.

"AKKH! TIDAK! AKH~!" Indra berteriak dengan jeritan perih, mulutnya terbuka lebar, sementara mata terbelalaknya penuh dengan air mata. Tubuhnya terasa terkoyak, dapat ia rasakan darah menetes dari lubangnya. Penis hitam itu memaksa masuk, membukakan jalan yang lebih lebar walau harus membuat anus itu sobek. "Ti-dak. Keluakan-nnk-mmo-hon!" Taiko itu merintih dan memelas. Ia mengeratkan giginya dengan rahang bergetar. Tubuhnya menegang manahan rasa sakit, semua ototnya mengeras karena rasa terkoyak itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hingga kepalanya terasa ingin meledak, tidak sanggup dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa terhiburnya Danzo saat ini. Pejabat tua itu cukup puas menonton dengan cermat, dan memastikan untuk mengingat seni indah saat wajah cantik itu melolong penuh kesakitan.

Hitam dan putih kedua penis besar itu terbenam di dalam tubuh sang Taiko cantik. Zetsu hitam mulai bergerak menarik penisnya, dan memasukkannya lagi dengan perlahan.

Indra marasa tubuhnya seolah teriris-iris. Tidak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, mulutnya terbuka dan mengerang saat kedua benda itu mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya yang teraniaya.

"Tenang saja~ setelah terbiasa kau pasti akan menikmatinya juga." Ucap Danzo. Pak tua itu kemudian melangkah di atasnya, dan menyodorkan selangkangannya tepat di wajah Indra. Memanfaatkan mulut Taiko yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan, pak tua itu memasukan penisnya dan mulai memperkosa mulut Indra.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Indra. Mulutnya diperkosa oleh penis pak tua, niplenya terjepit, dan anusnya dianiaya oleh dua penis jumbo. Ia merasa menjadi boneka sex sementara tidak dapat bergerak dan melawan. Seluruh tubuhnya terikat, dan tidak ada indranya yang dapat ia gunakan dengan bebas.

Zetsu hitam mengambil alih kaki Indra dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggi untuk mempermudah gerakan saudaranya. Si putih menarik turunkan pinggulnya, walaupun sedikit seret- penis mereka mulai terbiasa untuk keluar masuk lebih lancar.

Indra merasakan seluruh dunianya berputar. Kesadarannya sudah melayang-layang dan tidak tahu sampai kapan dapat bertahan. Bahkan ia tidak sannggup lagi untuk tersedak, ketika Danzo menekan selangkangannya, hingga penisnya masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Dengan penis Zetsu yang bergantian menumbuk prostatnya, hingga tidak ada jeda sedetikpun titik itu tertumbuk, matanya terbalik hingga menyisakan putihnya saja.

Rasanya ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila. Tubuhnya sakit, tapi ia juga tersiksa dengan rasa nikmat. Entah apa yang salah dengan syarafnya, dianiaya tanpa kemanusian seperti ini tapi ia masih menikmatinya. Penisnya tak kuasa merembeskan percum semakin deras. Ini semua karena prostat sensitifnya yang terus dianiaya tanpa ampun. Indra merasa akan meledak sekarang. Perutnya melilit, ototnya mengejan dan meremas kedua penis itu bersamaan, memaksa mereka untuk segera datang dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

"UGH! Hahh~" Danzo mengerang sementara membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Cairan pahitnya membasahi kerongkongan Taiko itu.

Wajah Taiko cantik itu seolah tengah sekarat ketika mereka semua datang dengan hampir bersamaan. Ketiga makhluk itu datang semua mengisi tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan kedua Zetsu menyemburkan benihnya hingga ke dalam usus besarnya. Sementara Indra sendiri meletupkan spermanya membasahi perutnya. Pemuda cantik itu merasa tubuhnya meleleh, tergenang di dalam cairan mereka berempat. Dan tergeletak lemas, lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Danzo menyingkir dan melihat jika pemuda Geisha itu telah pingsan. Kedua Zetsu mengeluarkan penisnya, membuat cairan putih dengan campuran warna merah berlarian keluar dari anus yang menyisakan bentuk '0' itu.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengesankan, melihat sosok cantik yang terikat tidak berdaya tergeletak di dalam kubangan cairan sperma seperti ini.

"Siapkan sebuah kimono dan tali sutra merah!" Perintah petinggi itu kemudian.

Danzo beranggapan karya terbaik adalah jangan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang indah. Dia berencana merawat Taiko cantik itu, tapi sebagai pajangan diruangannya.

Si pejabat tua terkekeh dan tersenyum dengan puas.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danzo Xxx Indra, Ashura X Indra

Sesekali profesi Ashura nggak keren.

AU, Bondage & Shibari, Rape, Lemon, OOC, Typo(s), Ababil, Dll.

* * *

..

Sebuah kotak peti dibuka, menampilkan berbagai hiasan berkilauan dengan bahan dasar batu giok berwarna-warni, ada gelang, cincin hingga kalung. Pejabat tua itu berusaha menyembunyikan binar antusias matanya ketika melihat hal itu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tampilan tidak kalah bermatabatnya seperti dia- tersenyum dengan sopan ketika membuat sebuah penawaran.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari kerja sama kita. Aku harap anda menyukainya."

Mereka sedang duduk bertiga dalam ruangan kerja Danzo untuk membicarakan suatu bisnis. Setelah berbicara dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek, teman dari laki-laki muda yang duduk di belakangnya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan perjanjian. Meletakkannya pada meja, Danzo mengambil stampel dan siap memberinya tanda tangan.

"Terimakasih." Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, marchant muda dengan wajah cukup tampan tersebut mengambil gulungannya kembali.

"Jika bukan Hashirama-san perwakilan dari Persatuan Perdagangan sendiri yang meminta, saya mungkin belum akan menandatanganinya." Ujar pejabat itu dengan tegas memberitahukan.

"Haha, saya merasa sangat terhormat jika begitu. Aku yakin kita akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang besar di masa depan."

Danzo mengangguk lalu berdiri "Mari kita ke ruang jamuan. Kita dapat membicarakan bisnis lebih jauh sementara menikmati hidangan."

...

"Kelihatannya semua berjalan dengan lancar."

Sang laki-laki muda menggulung dengan hati-hati surat perjanjian yang baru saja di tanda tangani oleh Danzo, bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum puas. Setelah kenyang dengan jamuan yang diberikan pejabat tua itu, mereka masih dilayani dan dapat tidur disalah satu ruangan yang dipersiapkan Danzo. Benar-benar VIP. Dengan menyamar sebagai marchant tersohor pelopor dari Persatuan Perdagangan, ia bahkan dapat menipu pejabat licik seperti Danzo sekalipun.

"Aktingku tadi cukup meyakinkan bukannya?" Tanyanya pada temannya yang tadi berbicara.

"Tenang saja Ashura! Kau sangat totalitas. Lihat saja rambut panjangmu dan pakaian ini- kau benar-benar mirip seperti aslinya." Ujar Taizo yang berperan sebagai pendampingnya disini.

"Psst! Jangan mengatakan itu. Bagaimana jika Danzo meletakkan mata-mata di ruangan ini?"

Taizo langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak sengaja menyebut nama asli Ashura saat merasa mereka hanya berdua.

"Tadinya aku cukup khawatir jika tidak dapat meyakinkan Danzo. Kau tahukan target kita kali ini cukup berbahaya. Tapi akhirnya kita mendapatkan tangkapan besar." Gumamnya senang. Tidak percaya akan selancar ini, walaupun belum berakhir, mereka masih harus menguras harta Danzo lainnya, lalu pergi dengan damai.

Ashura dan Taizo adalah penipu ulung. Mereka telah berkali-kali berhasil mengelabuhi banyak bangsawan dan pejabat. Ini bukan sepenuhnya niat buruk. Mereka hanya mengambil harta dari orang-orang yang menggemukkan dirinya sendiri. Para pejabat hanya sibuk korupsi dan mengabaikan rakyatnya menderita. Jadi mereka hanya berniat membantu mengembalikan secara rata- kelebihan harta para pejabat kepada rakyat-rakyat miskin. Katakan saja Ashura adalah Robin hood disini. Ia tidak akan diam begitu saja melihat orang-orang kelaparan disekelilingnya, walaupun harus menjadi penjahat sekalipun.

"Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Aku akan menyelidiki kediaman ini sekarang."

"Hati-hati!" Ashura mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kediaman Shimura sebenarnya cukup luas. Dengan arsitektur tradisional jepang yang epik, juga terdapat halaman disertai kolam yang terawat. Sudah dapat ditebak darimana pejabat itu mendapatkan semua kekayaan ini. Dengan statusnya yang cukup berpengaruh di pemerintah, dia juga memiliki bisnis dari yang biasa hingga yang paling kotor. Danzo adalah tipe orang yang akan melenyapkan segala sesuatu yang dapat menghalanginya, dan dari Ashura duga beberapa keluarga yang di eksekusi mati- memiliki Danzo di belakang itu semua yang membuat nama mereka kotor.

Dengan tampilan rambut panjangnya, Ashura berjalan tegap dan santai ketika dua pelayan mengangguk hormat melewatinya. Cukup kagum. Disini bahkan terdapat banyak pelayan. Danzo hidup bak raja. Padahal dia tidak memiliki penerus. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pejabat tua itu dengan semua harta yang tidak dapat di bawa mati ini.

Pemuda itu menyelinap ke dalam perpustakaan yang sebenarnya berstatus privasi. Banyak dokumen disini. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan apa yang bisa ia ketahui dan temukan. Terutama alasannya datang kesini bukan hanya untuk mencuri dari Danzo, tapi juga kerena kerja samanya dengan seseorang. Ashura memiliki misi untuk ini, dan salah satunya adalah perjanjian itu. Setelah menyerahkan informasi dan gulungan perjanjian itu, kliennya mungkin memang berniat menghancurkan Danzo.

Apa yang didapatnya sejauh ini masih belum cukup. Mungkin ia harus ke kamar Danzo, dan menemukan ruang harta dari pejabat kikir itu. Yeah.. memang harus segera kesana. Apalagi kamar Danzo hanya beberapa langkah dari sini.

Beberapa menit sudah pemuda itu menyelinap ke dalam kamar luas yang bahkan memiliki ranjang kingsize ini. Dengan nekad Ashura menggeleda lemari Danzo, namun belum menemukan brankas yang dicarinya.

"Semua ini sudah rapi?" –

Terdengar suara dayang mendekat. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan barang yang dipindahkannya kembali dan menutup lemari itu.

"Iya. Sudah dipastikan." – "Nanti menaruhnya juga jangan sampai terlipat. Danzo-sama bisa marah jika pakaiannya kusut."

Suara gadis-gadis itu semakin mendekat, dan dari pembicaraan mereka- kelihatannya memang akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ashura harus segera bersembunyi sekarang juga. Di lemari yang baru dibukanya tidak memiliki ruang kosong, di bawah ranjang- kolongnya bahkan terlalu rendah. Ia harus mencari lemari lain, dan ada sebuah yang belum ia buka. Dengan cepat Ashura melangkah kepintu tersebut. Pemuda itu terkejut menemukan jika itu bukanlah lemari, tapi sebuah pintu dengan ruangan luas dibaliknya. Iapun segera masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Iya letakkan itu disana!" Dayang-dayang itu tampak sibuk di kamar Danzo.

Sementara menunggu, Ashura menyadari jika terdapat sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam ruangan ini, semenjak ia masuk namun hanya dilihatnya sekilas.

Untuk memastikannya, pemuda itupun berbalik, dan menatap dengan mata lebar. Pajangan di tengah ruangan-!

Dengan penasaran melangkah mendekat, matanya menelusuri obyek indah yang tergantung dengan tali merah ke langit-langit. Ketika pikirannya curiga, jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat dengan hal yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Kimono ungu bercorak cantik, lalu rambut coklat panjang yang menjuntai ke lantai... Ashura terkejut menyadari jika itu memang manusia. Seseorang tengah tergantung terbalik di dalam ruangan ini. Tubuh yang memakai kimono itu dibelit oleh tali merah dalam seni bondage yang disebut _hogtied_ ; menyatukan tangannya di belakang, juga kedua kakinya yang terikat menyentuh pantat, lalu digantung jauh dari lantai. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir, pastinya Danzolah yang sengaja memajang makhluk hidup sebagai property ruangannya, tahu jika orang itu memang kejam... tapi tidak menduga Danzo juga memiliki hobi seperti ini.

Ashura tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tubuh itu bergerak. Karena penasaran dengan wajahnya, ia berdiri tepat di arah hadap sosok yang tergantung itu. Dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata merah indah, dari wajah cantik dengan scraf yang mengikat mulutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri disana, dengan masih tidak menemukan dirinya untuk bagaimana harus bereaksi. Entah kenapa bertatapan dengan mata dari sosok tidak berdaya itu membuatnya berdebar.

"Mmpf!" Sosok itu bersuara didalam sumpalan mulutnya. Matanya menatap Ashura dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Memegang tengkuknya dan melihat kesekeliling, jelas ia tahu mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini. Tapi Ashura tidak yakin untuk menyentuh property milik Danzo, sementara ia mulai kasihan dan ingin membebaskan sosok di depannya. Pasti tidak nyaman sekali terikat seperti itu, terutama dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Pemuda itu pada akhirnya berlutut dan membuka simpul scraf itu, untuk membebaskan mulut sang Taiko.

"Siapa kau?" Itulah hal pertama yang disuarakan oleh sosok itu. Dan mendengar suara basnya, Ashura terkejut menyadari jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"A-aku-"

Tidak pernah menduga akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Melihat keadaan, kemungkinan besar orang yang terikat didepannya- tidak berada disini karena keinginannya sendiri, setidaknya itulah yang Ashura pikirkan, bahkan budak sekalipun tidak mungkin ingin diperlakukan sedemikian. Sementara masalah saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang pribadi Danzo, walaupun mengaku akrab dengan pejabat itu- tetap tidak masuk akal jika diizinkan masuk begitu saja. Pemuda yang terikat ini pasti sedang curiga juga kepadanya.

"kau sendiri- sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Ashura beralih dengan pertanyaannya.

Karena Ashura tidak menjawab, mata itu menatapnya dengan kecewa, lalu berhenti menatapnya. "Satu minggu." Jawabnya lirih. Ashura dapat mendengar nada sedih dari suara itu.

"Para dayang kelihatannya telah pergi. Jika tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang kau cari segeralah pergi dari sini." Saran pemuda yang terikat itu tanpa harus repot melihatnya lagi.

Ashura merasa tidak enak, rasanya juga aneh untuk mengobrol dengan orang dalam keadaan seperti itu. "Apakah selama seminggu itu Danzo terus mengikatmu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir atau mungkin penasaran. Mengesampingkan jika profesinya adalah seorang penipu, sejujurnya Ashura adalah pria baik hati yang gampang merasa kasihan. Pemuda itu tidak merasa bisa pergi begitu saja.

Pertanyaan bodoh. "Yeah. Dan rasanya aku tidak dapat merasakan tangan dan kakiku lagi sekarang." Jawab pemuda cantik itu sambil meliriknya sekilas. "Lalu- jika aku meminta bantuanmu... apakah kau akan melepaskan ikatanku?" Tanyanya, terdengar tidak yakin jika seseorang yang kebetulan menemukannya akan repot untuk mengurusinya.

"Tentu saja!" Namun pemuda itu menjawabnya mantap.

Kepala dengan posisi terbalik itu kembali menatap pada pemuda di depannya. Matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh sebuah harapan. "Benarkah? Tapi Danzo tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melepaskanku. Walau aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan pejabat tua itu." namun kemudian mengernyit menyelidik.

Ashura tersenyum. Kelihatannya pemuda cantik ini cukup pintar untuk curiga, jika dia menyusup kemari karena suatu niat tidak baik pada tuan rumah. "Jika Danzo tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, dia juga pasti akan memburuku. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian dengan aku menolongmu."

"Jadi kau musuh Danzo juga?" Tanyanya dengan kesimpulan itu, tampak penasaran. Kenapa seseorang bisa menyelinap ke kamar Danzo, dengan melihatnya bersembunyi ketika para dayang datang- sang Taiko sedikit memiliki harapan untuk orang luar datang menolongnya.

"Juga?" Ashura mengulangi kata terakhir itu jika ia tidak salah dengar. Mata merah itu masih menatapnya seolah menunggu jawaban. "Kau benar, aku bisa dibilang musuhnya. Jika kau ingin bebas aku akan menolongmu. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku masih harus menginap disini. Aku berjanji ketika waktunya pergi aku juga akan membawamu bersamaku." Ashura menjelaskan dengan mantap. Melihat tatapan dari mata itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengambil keputusan. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi, jika pemuda cantik itu adalah musuh dari Danzo, yang mungkin saja tertangkap dan diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Hal itu malah menambah alasannya.

Mata merah itu menatap pemuda didepannya dengan intens, berusaha menemukan kesungguhan padanya. Orang dihadapannya hanya sedang kebetulan menyusup ke ruangan ini, jadi wajar jika ia meragukan perkataan orang asing, terutama orang yang memiliki motif tersembunyi, mereka biasanya hanya akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Ashura menjadi gugup. Ia tahu pemuda didepannya meragukan perkataannya. "Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan datang. Sebagai seorang pria yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan aku sangat memegang apa yang aku ucapkan." Ucapannya terasa sedikit narsis, keadilan apanya? Dia bahkan seorang penipu, tapi dia menipu untuk keadilan rakyat-rakyat miskin. Yang penting saat ini ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh ingin menolong, jadi ucapannya bukanlah omong kosong belaka.

Wajah cantik itu terlihat sedikit rileks "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu."

Ashura dapat merasakan harapan sosok itu mulai ditangguhkan kepadanya. Jadi ia pastikan akan kembali ke ruangan ini besok sebelum semuanya selesai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sekarang." Pamitnya, beranjak untuk pergi dari ruangan

"Tunggu!" namun pemuda itu kembali memanggilnya. "Ya?" Ashura pikir dia akan mempertanyakan namanya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau harus memasangkan itu kembali kepadaku!"

Dan Ashura baru sadar jika ia masih memegang scraf pada tangannya. Pemuda itu benar, Danzo akan curiga jika sesuatu tidak lagi terpasang pada propertinya. "Oh maaf!" Ashura kembali berlutut di depan wajah itu, dan memasangkan scraf untuk mengikat kembali mulut si pemuda cantik. Rasanya seperti tengah melakukan pelecehan, ketika harus mengikat mulut seseorang dan meninggalkannya tetap tergantung sendirian.

Mata merah itu masih menatapnya sebelum sampai Ashura berjalan membelakangi arah hadapnya. "Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera kembali."

...

Sepanjang minggu terikat, seolah tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya. Indra hampir putus asa untuk dapat keluar dari sini. Terlebih si pejabat tua tidak pernah absen tiap malam untuk memperkosanya, lagi dan lagi, membuat pinggulnya nyeri sepanjang waktu.

Jatuh kedalam tangan Danzo, artinya sama dengan jatuh kedalam neraka. Indra telah mengerti itu bahkan jauh sebelum dia diperintahkan untuk membunuh. Dengan kata lain ini adalah misi bunuh diri untuknya. Namun walaupun tertangkap dan disiksa sepanjang waktu, Indra masih belum ingin menggigit lidahnya untuk mati. Sang Taiko berpikir... dirinya masih harus menunggu. Jika Danzo berniat untuk menyimpannya dalam waktu yang lebih lama, maka sejauh itu, masih ada kesempatan untuknya bebas suatu hari nanti. Indra bukan orang yang lemah untuk menyerah pada hidupnya. Meskipun selama ini dirinya pasrah disiksa oleh Danzo, dia hanya sedang mencegah keadaannya menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Dan akhirnya seseorang datang...

Orang itu hanya sedang kebetulan menyelinap ke dalam kamar Danzo. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah cukup tampan, Indra akui itu, walau ia dilihat dalam keadaan yang memalukan. Indra tahu jika ia tidak boleh menangguhkan harapannya begitu saja kepada orang asing, terutama pada orang random yang bisa siapa saja menyelinap ke dalam ruangan ini, mengingat jika Danzo memiliki banyak musuh, termasuk pembunuh bayaran. Walau begitu, hanya pemuda itu satu-satunya yang dapat ia mintai tolong.

Satu hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang memberikan janji kepadanya. Tapi sampai larut malam, hingga Danzo selesai kembali dengannya, orang itu belum muncul juga. Indra mulai takut jika pemuda itu sudah pergi. Rasanya ia tidak akan terima jika kata-kata itu adalah omong kosong. Apanya yang seorang pria berkeadilan tinggi? Orang itu pasti hanya sesumbar ketika mengatakan itu.

Menunggu dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang mudah. Waktu berlalu berkali-kali lipat lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya. Satu hari rasanya seperti satu tahun. Tidak ada jam diruangan ini. Dan yang dapat Indra lihat hanyalah lantai tatami di bawahnya, dinding, beberapa guci, juga lukisan kaligrafi. Sementara tubuhnya tidak memiliki hak untuk digunakan, karena mereka semua terikat tanpa mendapat kelonggaran sedikitpun. Tadinya semua ototnya terasa keram, juga kesemutan. Tapi kerena mulai terbiasa, gangguan syaraf itu beralih menjadi mati rasa. Pemuda cantik itu tidak yakin, apakah dapat langsung bergerak jika tiba-tiba semua tali ini terlepas.

Sementara menghitung detik menggunakan pikirannya, Indra bergumam, antara apakah dia datang dan dia tidak datang. Pemuda cantik itu sangat berharap untuk segera bebas dari segala bentuk pelecehan ini. Ia ingin menjauh dari tangan Danzo. Karena jika ini tetap berlanjut, ia mungkin akan kehilangan pikiran warasnya jika tidak dapat mati.

Menghabiskan sepanjang waktu hanya untuk berpikir hal yang sama sebenarnya bukanlah kepribadian Indra. Tapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya tidak dapat sibuk dengan apapun, membuat hanya otaknyalah satu-satunya masih dapat berputar.

Sekali lagi sang Taiko cantik itu masih sangat berharap jika pemuda itu akan datang membebaskannya. Tapi jika tidak-... mungkin ia harus lebih bersabar.

Jam-jam pun berlalu, dan-

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Indra membuka matanya yang tadinya cukup lama tertutup untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Dan lalu, iris merah itu memandang heran sosok pemuda yang tengah melepaskan scraf dari mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar datang?" Hampir mengira jika dirinya bermimpi, melihat sang pemuda sudah ada dihadapannya untuk membebaskan dirinya.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, lalu memotong tali yang menggantung tubuhnya. Ketika tubuhnya ditangkap oleh sang pemuda, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat untuk menyadarkannya jika ini nyata.

Model dan posisi ikatannya tidak lagi sama ketika pertama kali Ashura menemukan Taiko cantik itu. Namun karena posisinya tidak lagi terbalik, hal ini memudahkan untuknya langsung mendekap tubuh terikat itu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan melepaskan semua talinya."

Sang Taiko mengangguk, dan melihat sendiri Ashura mengeluarkan belati, lalu dengan gesit memotong semua tali yang mengikatnya, termasuk pergelangan tangannya. Ketika semuanya terbebas, Indra menggosok pergelangannya yang terasa pegal dengan bekas merah dan sedikit memar. Lalu mendongak, menatap wajah tampan yang masih memberikan sandaran padanya dan berterimakasih. Namun ia heran ketika menemukan tatapan sedih dari pemuda itu, tepat memandang pergelangan tangannya yang memar.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum Danzo sadar dan mengerahkan penjaganya." Ashura membantunya berdiri. Namun karena ototnya yang masih kaku, pemuda cantik itu kembali terjatuh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sang Taiko menggeleng, tidak ingin merepotkan lebih banyak.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Ashura meletakkan sebelah lengan Indra ke atas pundaknya, juga mendekap pinggangnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Indra tidak memprotes dan berusaha melangkah secepat yang dapat dilakukan tubuh lemahnya. Mereka tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi. Akan merepotkan untuk kabur sementara pemuda ini juga harus melindunginya.

Ketika berada di luar, keadaan sudah berbalik dengan cepat. Beberapa penjaga terlihat sibuk ke segala arah, seolah mereka sedang mencari sesuatu. Ashura menunggu sebelum benar-benar keluar untuk melarikan diri. Mereka kembali bergerak saat penjaga sudah menjauh.

"Sial! Sepetinya Danzo sudah sadar." Ashura yang sebenarnya adalah seorang penipu profesional, saat ini tengah berada dipuncak misinya. Ia dengan sukses berhasil mengelabuhi Danzo, meskipun tidak diharapkan jika pejabat tua itu akan sadar dengan cepat. Tinggal bagaimana caranya ia dapat kabur. Jika mereka tertangkap, maka itu adalah kegagalan untuk misinya.

Ashura menoleh dan melihat ekspresi tegang pada wajah cantik disebelahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti dapat keluar dari sini." Ucapnya dengan maksud menenangkan pemuda cantik yang baru saja diselamatkannya. Indra mengangguk mempercayainya. Ashura bisa saja pergi dengan aman dan menyelesaikan misinya, jika tidak harus pergi menjemput pemuda ini. Namun ia merasa lebih baik gagal, daripada harus mengingkari perkataannya.

"Bedebah sialan!"

Mendengar kalimat makian yang sangat dikenalnya itu, Ashura segera menyeret Indra ke balik gentong-gentong yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Ia memeluk tubuh Indra dari belakang dan membuatnya meringkuk lebih rendah, agar tidak terlihat dari luar dan juga menghemat ruang.

"Cari mereka sampai ketemu dan tangkap mereka hidup atau mati! Aku tidak percaya ini, bisa-bisanya aku tertipu oleh dua ekor tikus." Gerutu Danzo tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Aku harap Taizo berhasil lolos dengan aman."

Indra mendengar Ashura bergumam di samping telinganya. Ia juga sedikit merasakan nafas pemuda itu mengenai tengkuknya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Pemuda cantik itu menoleh ke samping, dan bertatapan dengan wajah tampan yang juga tengah memandanganya, yang kemudian tersenyum dengan canggung.

Dengan posisi punggungnya menempel pada dada bidang itu, Indra juga dapat merasakan jantung disana berdetak sama kerasnya dengan miliknya.

Mereka sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Danzo yang berbahaya juga para prajuritnya. Wajar dalam situasi tegang seperti ini jantung mereka berdebar disertai keringat dingin, karena adrenalin mereka terpicu. Mengingat apa yang dilalui Indra setelah tertangkap sebelumnya, mereka tidak dapat membayangkan- dengan cara apa Danzo dapat menyiksa orang yang sengaja membahayakannya, membuat situasi ini benar-benar gawat jika tidak dapat keluar.

Indra tidak ingin kembali menjadi bulan-bulanan pak tua itu. Tapi di atas dari situasi ini, ia marasakan suhu hangat tubuh yang memeluknya erat, hingga membuat pipinya ikut terasa panas.

Danzo sudah pindah ke tempat lain, Ashura mengajak Indra untuk melewati beberapa penjaga.

Dengan keahlian bela dirinya, Ashura melumpuhkan beberapa penjaga yang tersisa, memukul titik lemah pada tengkuk salah satu penjaga sebelum dia berbalik, dan segera membanting penjaga lainnya yang datang. Melumpuhkan semua penjaga di sekitar tanpa suara, sangat penting untuk membersihkan jalan keluar mereka.

"Cepat!" Ashura mengulurkan tangannya pada Indra yang berlari tertatih-tatih, lalu dengan saling bergandengan mereka kabur melewati gerbang dengan penjaga yang sudah diamankan oleh Taizo. Teman Ashura itu tersenyum menanti mereka, setelah melihat arah kabur Ashura dengan bersembunyi di atap, Taizo segera mengambil tindakan dan meledakkan asap tidur pada gerombolan penjaga di depan gerbang. Untung saja kediaman Danzo bukanlah istana yang memiliki banyak penjaga. Dan sejauh ini mereka belum bertemu dengan Zetsu, yang kabar burungnya adalah prajurit terkuat yang disewa oleh Danzo.

Taizo sudah berada di atas kudanya.

Indra menatap kuda coklat di depannya, dan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk naik. Ashura naik terlebih dahulu dan menjulurkan tangan pada Taiko tersebut.

"Tubuhku masih sakit untuk dapat naik kuda." Indra dengan ragu mengatakan hal itu. Ia berjalan terpincang bukan masalah otot kakinya masih kaku atau apa. Tapi sumber sakitnya sebenarnya berpusat pada pinggulnya, terutama disekitar tulang ekornya. Ia tidak yakin untuk dapat duduk dengan bertumpu di atas punggung kuda diantara kedua kakinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah terasa mengerikan.

Taizo melihat kesekeliling dengan cemas. Prajurit Danzo pasti akan segera menyusul. "Kita harus cepat!" Desaknya.

Ashura belum dapat memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Taiko tersebut. Tapi ia tahu jika pemuda cantik itu masih berada dalam masalah. "Aku akan memangkumu dan memastikan tidak banyak guncangan yang terjadi. Kau bisa bersandar padaku!"

Mendengar perkataan Ashura, Indra pun mengangguk. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk secepatnya kabur sekarang. Ia meraih tangan Ashura, lalu duduk menyamping di depan pemuda itu. "Ug-" Dan benar, rasa nyeri langsung menyebar dari takanan pada bokongnya. Namun rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa jika ia berhasil meninggalkan kediaman Danzo. Ia pastikan akan bertahan dan berusaha mengabaikan bokongnya selama berada di atas laju kuda, lagipula dirinya sudah cukup merepotkan.

Ashura tidak memprotes posisi duduk pemumpangnya, dan segera menjalankan lari kudanya.

 _SLAP SLAP_

Beberapa panah jatuh menukik disekitar mereka.

"Gawat! Mereka sudah mengejar." Kata Taizo sambil mengambil beberapa senjata untuk menjatuhkan mereka jika mendekat.

Indra melihat sendiri beberapa prajurit berkuda Danzo berada di belakang mereka. Dan gawatnya mereka terlatih untuk memanah di atas kuda.

Sebuah panah melayang di atas mereka, membuat jantungnya berdetak panik. Ashura menyentakkan arah lari kudanya, hingga panah itu mendarat di sisi lain jalan yang mereka lewati.

"UGH!" Ketika kuda yang dinaikinya berlari tidak stabil, Indra meringis karena nyeri di tubuhnya terguncang, secara refleks kedua tangannya berpegangan pada tubuh kokoh Ashura yang sedang serius menghindari anak panah, tanpa keberatan jika ia bergelayutan padanya.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Aku akan menghentikan mereka."

"Tapi Taizo-" Ashura memprotes ketika temannya itu hendak mengorbankan dirinya.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah memperkirakan jika ini mungkin akan terjadi. Jadi aku sudah memasang beberapa jebakan pada jalan kabur kita. Aku pasti dapat menyusulmu kembali nanti." Mendengar hal itu dari temannya membuat Ashura sedikit lega. Taizo cukup mahir dalam menggunakan perangkap. Jadi jika mereka bukan prajurit yang kuat, Ashura percaya pada kemampuan rekannya itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Percayalah padaku! Kau juga harus mengamankan nona cantik itukan." Ujar Taizo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Ashura mendelik menatapnya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana rekannya itu bisa menggodanya pada saat seperti ini.

Sementara Indra yang mendengarkan hal itu- hanya menatap wajah Ashura yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Pemuda dengan profesi sebagai seorang Taiko itu sudah terbiasa, jika disalahi sebagai perempuan. Tapi ia tidak menduga akan mulai merasa malu, ketika menyadari posisinya. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar seperti tuan putri yang tengah diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda. Terlebih ia duduk menyamping dengan bergelayutan pada tubuh penyelamatnya. Pipinya pun memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu kembali."

"Sampai bertemu kembali." Balas Ashura masih tampak cemas.

Taizo memperlampat kudanya sehingga dia tertinggal di belakang. Ashura menoleh padanya dengan wajah serius, dan temannya itu mengangguk meyakinkannya untuk pergi.

"Aku berharap kau tidak berbohong." Gumam Ashura yang ditujukannya kepada Taizo. Mengingat profesi mereka sebagai penipu, bisa saja Taizo hanya berbohong untuk memasang jebakan, agar membuatnya mau kabur lebih dulu, jika tidak Ashura pasti akan tinggal untuk membantu Taizo melumpuhkan musuh. Namun Ashura masih memiliki kepercayaan untuk temannya itu dapat lolos dan kembali.

"Maaf. Jika bukan karena aku... kau tidak mungkin harus meninggalkan temanmu di belakang." Ujar sang Taiko dengan rasa bersalah. Merasa tidak pantas untuk membuat orang lain berkorban hanya untuk dirinya yang kotor.

Ashura melirik wajah yang tengah menunduk itu. Indra melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Ashura karena merasa tidak enak. "Urgh~!" Namun bertahan dengan kekuatannya sendiri di atas laju kuda malah membuat nyeri semakin menyerang tubuhnya.

Ashura dengan sigap mendekap tubuh itu dengan salah satu lengannya. Sadar jika keadaan Indra sedang tidak baik untuk menangani gerakan lari kuda. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau terlihat pucat." Khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Indra meminta maaf untuk kembali bersandar pada tubuh pria itu. Ia beruntung bertemu dengan _gentleman_ seperti Ashura. Yang tidak hanya lemah lembut pada anak-anak dan para wanita, bahkan mawar dari lumpur seperti dirinya masih dapat menarik rasa kasihan dari pemuda itu agar dapat memungutnya.

...

 _-Pfft-_

..

Desa Ninshu

Adalah desa kecil yang terletak dipinggir perbatasan negara api. Perlu waktu setengah hari dengan naik kuda untuk dapat tiba dari ibukota. Dulu desa ini terkenal sangat miskin bersama dengan desa-desa lainnya yang terabaikan dari kepedulian pemerintah. Namun setelah beberapa aksi yang sukses dilakukan Ashura beserta kawan-kawannya, mereka berhasil membuat desa ini menjadi lebih baik. Mereka juga meneruskan usaha itu pada desa-desa disekitar. Apa yang mereka berhasil dapat dari menipu dan mencuri dari bangsawan dan pejabat, mereka gunakan untuk sumbangan perbaikan desa, dari sarana hingga pemeliharaan lahan pangan.

"Kak Ashura!" Anak-anak yang tadinya sibuk bermain- begitu melihatnya datang, mereka langsung berlarian menghampiri.

Indra menoleh dari posisinya bersandar pada dada Ashura untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ah anak-anak..." Ashura menghentikan kudanya untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

"Kak Ashura akhirnya pulang. Kami sudah rindu untuk berlatih bersama kakak lagi." Ujar salah satu anak laki-laki. Mereka bergerombol di samping kuda yang dinaiki Ashura dan Indra.

"Itu benar. Kakak harus lihat! sekarang bidikanku jauh lebih tepat." Anak lainnya dengan memamerkan ketapel di tangannya berkata dengan antusias.

Indra melihat wajah cerah anak-anak tersebut, lalu memandang Ashura yang tertawa ringan menanggapi mereka. Sebagai seseorang yang selalu sibuk bekerja di dalam ruangan, Indra kagum, ternyata ada laki-laki seperti ini, melihat bagaimana anak-anak kecil menyukainya dan telihat akrab dengannya, dapat dipastikan jika pemuda ini adalah sosok yang sangat baik.

"Hari ini kakak bawa oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil gemuk diantara anak-anak itu.

"Ahh.. maaf. Hari ini kakak tidak membawa sesuatu untuk kalian. Kakak baru saja dari urusan penting."

Anak laki-laki yang melihat Indra dari atas ke bawah menyenggol gadis gemuk tersebut dan berkata "Memang tidak membawa oleh-oleh... tapi sepertinya kak Ashura membawa pengantin?" Ujar anak itu dan mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan isyarat tersembunyi. Dan seolah baru saja tercerahkan, anak-anak lain yang juga heran dengan keberadaan seseorang dipangkuan Ashura-pun langsung menatap dengan takjub. "Pe-pengantin!" Tanya si gadis gemuk dengan muka bersemu.

"Ciyeee!" Dan tiba-tiba mereka berseru kepada dua orang di atas kuda tersebut.

Ashura langsung terbelalak dengan muka memerah. "Anak-anak- kalian!" Berpikir untuk menikah saja belum. Bagaimana bisa, anak-anak ini menyimpulkan hal seperti itu hanya karena melihat seseorang berada diboncengan kudanya?! "Bagaimana anak kecil bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Ashura-pun mendelik untuk memperingati mereka. Tapi karena wajah merahnya membuat mereka malah menertawainya.

"Ciyeee! Kak Ashura malu!" Mereka tertawa dengan cekikan. Walaupun masih kecil mereka pintar sekali menjahili orang dewasa. Membuat Ashura semakin salah tingkah. Sementara orang didepannya adalah laki-laki, ia merasa tidak enak jika keisengan anak-anak membuat Indra tidak nyaman. Mata coklatnya menatap pemuda di depannya, dan ia dapat menemukan semu merah yang lebih dari miliknya. Perasaannya berdebar ketika menyadari jika pemuda cantik itu juga ikut merasa malu digodai oleh anak-anak.

"Jadi kakak akan menikah?" Beo si gadis gendut.

"Wouw! Kalau begitu akan ada pesta perayaan. Ayo kita beri tahukan pada penduduk desa!" seorang anak mengeluarkan ide tiba-tiba, dan membuat teman-temannya mengangguk antusias.

"Oiy anak-anak!" Ashura berusaha mencegah mereka. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ayo!" – "Mari kita memberi tahukan kabar gembira ini!" – "Yosh!" Dan semua anak-anak itupun berlarian menghampiri perumahan warga.

"Tunggu!" Rahang Ashura terjatuh sementara tangannya terulur. "Mereka tidak seriuskan?" Pemuda itu tidak percaya jika anak-anak di desanya memiliki pola pikir sejauh itu.

"Ppft! Hahah-" Ashura terkejut ketika mendengar suara tawa dari pemuda di depannya. Ia bergidik, menduga bila mungkin saja penunggu desa Ninshu baru saja masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu. "-haha" Indra tengah tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Apakah.. ini lucu ya? Haha." Ashura menggaruk kepalanya, sedikit bingung.

Indra menggeleng dan mengunci tawanya, dengan bibir menahan senyum. "Aku hanya terkesan melihat betapa antusiasnya mereka. Apakah desa ini kampung halamanmu?"

"Iya, aku besar disini dengan penduduk yang baik merawatku dari kecil." Jawab Ashura.

Indra manatapnya seolah menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari jawabannya. "Orang tuamu?"

Ashura menggeleng. "Mereka sudah tidak ada sebelum aku sempat mengingat wajah mereka."

"Ah maaf..." Nada Indra berubah sedikit menyesal. Mengungkit soal orang tua, ternyata mereka berdua memiliki keadaan yang sama.

"Tidak perlu dicemaskan. Rumahku sudah ada di depan. Indra-san bisa beristirahat setelah ini." Ashura menjalankan kudanya tanpa berlari, dan mereka tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup terawat.

Ashura turun dari kudanya lalu membantu Indra dengan kedua tangannya, hingga pemuda yang sedang terluka itu turun dengan halus di tanah.

"Jadi itu benar, nak Ashura membawa seorang pengantin?!" Seorang bibi datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Lalu melihat tampilan Indra dari atas ke bawah. Kebetulan Indra tengah memakai kimono cantik, dan rambutnya yang panjang- sepertinya membuat bibi itu percaya jika Indra memang pengantinnya Ashura. Terlebih cara Ashura menurunkan Indra dari kuda tadi- terlihat seolah mereka adalah pengantin baru. "Cantik. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemuda tampan seperti nak Ashura!" Ujar bibi itu membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah.

"Ehm!" Indra berdehem.

"Tidak bibi. Anak-anak salah paham. Indra-san ini adalah seorang laki-laki." Sela Ashura berusaha menjelaskan. Akan gawat jika seluruh desa gempar mengira dia akan menikah.

"Ap-pa?" Bibi itu dengan ekspresi terkejut mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ashura memegangi tengkuknya sambil mengangguk minta maaf. Sementara Indra memandang arah lain dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

...

Air hangat merendam tubuh pucatnya yang kelelahan. Pemuda yang menolongnya baik sekali hingga repot-repot menyiapkan air mandi untuknya. Indra tidak pernah merasa sebersyukur ini ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Tangannya menangkup air dan menggosokkannya pada dadanya yang terdapat guratan tali. Melihat tubuhnya yang tidak lagi bersih, pemuda itu merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Sisi baiknya dia bukanlah seorang wanita. Jadi apa yang dilaluinya tidak terlalu membuatnya tertekan.

Jari jemari pucat itu turun menuju bawah tubuhnya yang terendam air. Ia ingat bagian dari tubuhnya yang kotor dan harus segera dibersihkan. "Uhh!" ujung jarinya baru saja menyentuh mulut anusnya, tapi sudah terasa perih. Sepertinya bagian itu memang robek ketika dua Zetsu memperkosanya.

Dengan perlahan telunjuknya yang panjang di dorongnya ke dalam liang itu, lalu menggosok dindingnya untuk mengeluarkan sisa endapan dari dalam sana. Sementara meringis, Indra dengan hati-hati membersihkan anusnya yang terasa perih. Ia tidak ingin tubuhnya terinfeksi dengan membiarkan sisa-sisa dari pak tua biadab itu di dalam tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang dan membiarkan rekaman kejadian itu berulang. Bagaimana tubuhnya dicambuk, dan anusnya dijejali sesuatu yang besar hingga terasa robek.

"Ahh~!" Dua jari sudah berada di dalam sana, dan ketika bergerak lebih jauh ia dapat merasakan titik sensitifnya di sekitar jarinya. "Ah- uh~!" Dengan ujung jarinya, pemuda itu mengusap bagian yang ia kira adalah prostatnya.

Indra tidak berniat untuk menggoda sweet spotnya, ia hanya berusaha membersihkan anusnya secara menyeluruh, dan melewati bagian itu adalah tidak mungkin. Tapi hanya dengan tersentuh seperti ini saja... dirinya sudah dapat merasakannya. Pantas saja ketika itu- walaupun kesakitan masih ada perasaan enak, ternyata ini semua bersumber dari titik ini. Rasa sesak dan penuh itu sangat berbeda dengan hanya jarinya saat ini.

Ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Mata merahnya melirik, dan ia dapat melihat sendiri kejantanannya kini telah menegang dengan keras. Indra menghela nafas.

Tangannya menggengam penisnya itu, dan menambah jari hingga ketiganya masuk ke dalam anusnya. "Nnnh~!" Awalnya Indra tidak ingin memainkan lubangnya, namun karena sudah terlanjur tegang- membuatnya malah jadi terpancing untuk melakukan lebih jauh. Memutar-mutar tangannya ke dalam, tidak mengindahkan lagi bagaimana lukanya terasa perih, kini yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana membuat dirinya terasa penuh.

"Ah...ha-hh.." Embun putih keluar dari mulutnya yang bernafas dengan berat. Wajahnya yang putih memerah sempurna, dan matanya mengernyit dengan hasrat yang ingin segera tercapai.

Indra merasa tidak cukup dan mulai memompa penisnya. Ia tidak tahu akan menjadi semesum ini. Jika saja ia tidak tertangkap dan dijadikan mainan oleh Danzo, tidak mungkin dirinya akan melakukan hal memalukan ini, terutama mengingat jika ini adalah rumah pemuda yang menolongnya.

Keempat jarinya bermain lebih cepat di dalam lubangnya, menggoda prostatnya lebih intensif. Indra merasa ingin datang, tapi apa yang dirasakannya belum cukup. Ia berusaha lebih keras dan menekan semua bagian sensitifnya.

Cairan precum keluar dan bersatu dengan air mandinya.

Tangan kirinya mengocok penisnya, dan yang kanan mengobrak-abrik anusnya. "Errgh~! Ke-napa?" Meskipun begitu, usahanya belum cukup untuk membuatnya datang. Indra menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Hahh-hhh ayolah!" Ia mengerang dan rasanya ingin menangis. Tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sudah lama ia berendam di dalam kamar mandi kecil ini, hingga kulitnya mulai mengkerut. Tapi ia masih belum sanggup datang.

"Pakaian gantinya aku taruh disini!" Teriak Ashura dari luar pintu. Membuat Indra berjengit.

"Hahh..ha.." Matanya yang masih ditutupi hasrat tak terpenuhi, menatap pintu dimana bayangan Ashura terlihat.

Tangan pucatnya yang tadi sibuk dengan kejantanannya beralih memegang pinggir bak, lalu kemudian berdiri, lelehan air menetes dari tubuh rampingnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu melangkah dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya meraba dinding dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya lagi untuk benar-benar keluar dari bak. Tapi tubuhnya goyah dan ia pun terjatuh,

 _KLONTANG_

Gayung kayu ikut terjatuh saat tangannya menyenggol benda itu.

"INDRA SAN!"

 _SRAK_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Ashura yang masuk dengan panik. Pemuda itu mendengar suara terjatuh dari kamar mandi, dan khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa. Dan benar, dengan mata terbelalak dia menemukan Indra sudah berada di lantai tengah meringis kesakitan.

Menyadari Ashura menghampirinya, Indra meringkuk berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ashura menjulurkan tangannya, namun ditepis dengan keras oleh Indra. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat pendek itupun terkejut, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah sang Taiko. Juga- ia dapat menemukan beberapa memar dan guratan merah pada tubuh polos itu, yang membuat hatinya terasa diremas. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku!"

Indra menunduk, dan tidak lagi melawan ketika didekati.

Ashura mengangkat tubuh pucat itu dengan kedua lengannya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Indra terbaring di atas futon, sambil meringkuk ke samping seraya memeluk selimut tebal lebih banyak. Matanya tidak berani untuk melihat pada pemuda yang selalu menolongnya, kerena dia merasa malu. Sementara masih bernafas cepat dan berat, tubuhnya dalam keadaan yang kacau. Sampai saat ini penisnya masih menegang di bawah sana. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya, hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas.

Pemuda itu menggeliatkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

Dengan kecemasan yang terpasang di wajahnya, Ashura meraih dahi Indra, membuat pemuda itu berjengit namun tidak menolaknya. Mungkin karena Indra baru saja mandi jadi Ashura tidak dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya dengan baik. "Mungkin kau demam. Aku akan membuat bubur dan mencari beberapa obat."

Melihat Ashura akan pergi, tiba-tiba Indra memegang ujung pakaiannya.

Ashura menoleh dan menanti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Indra.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. Melihat wajah merah itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bingung. Ashura khawatir jika demamnya benar-benar parah. "Ja-ngan pergi!" Pinta sang Taiko, menatap Ashura dengan mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon... tetap disini!"

 _DEG_

Ashura membeku. Rasanya jantungnya baru saja tersengat listrik. Melihat wajah Indra saat ini, yang menatap padanya tidak berdaya, membuat pikirannya blank seketika.

Harusnya Indra membiarkan Ashura pergi sehingga ia dapat sendirian. Keadaannya benar-benar memalukan, sementara ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menangani ini. Sentuhan Ashura dari saat pemuda itu menggendongnya dan memegang kepalanya sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tangan pemuda di depannya untuk membuatnya tenang. Indra tidak ingin Ashura meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tubuhnya menggeliat dengan gelisah. Indra merasa frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin Ashura agar membantunya. "Ugh!" Indra meringis, dan memeluk tubuhnya yang meringkuk. Pikirannya kembali sadar, bagaimana ia bisa meminta penyelamatnya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya yang kotor? Tangannya meraih penisnya yang berkedut ketika memikirkan Ashura dapat menyentuhnya. Dengan rasa bersalah, Indra mencengkramnya seolah mengingatkan pada kejantanannya itu, untuk berhenti menjadi tidak tahu diri.

"Ada apa? Katakan mana yang sakit?!" Ashura menjadi semakin cemas. Namun Indra menggeleng di dalam futon.

Tingkah laku Indra membuat Ashura semakin bingung. Pemuda tampan itu benar-benar akan menjadi keledai jika masih tidak mengerti apa yang mustinya ia lakukan. Dan kemudian pikirannyapun mendapatkan sesuatu. Mungkin Indra terluka di suatu tempat di tubuhnya sehingga kesakitan seperti ini. Ia harus mengobatinya jika ingin membuat pemuda itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Maaf Indra-san! Izinkan aku melihat luka itu agar bisa mengobatinya!"

"Ja-" Indra terkejut ketika Ashura menarik selimutnya, dan membuat tubuh telanjangnya kembali terekpos. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ereksinya dengan kedua tangan, tapi terlihat mata coklat itu memperhatikannya. Wajah yang sudah merah itu pun semakin terbakar dengan rasa malu.

Kelihatannya saat Ashura menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di futon, pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan tubuh Indra dengan baik.

"I-itu..ehm!" Ashura berdehem dengan wajah memerah. Lalu merutuki pikiran bodohnya yang berpikir tidak-tidak saat orang lain sedang kesusahan.

Rasanya ingin menangis. Indra malu dengan tubuhnya, namun penisnya berkedut menginginkan sentuhan saat pemuda tampan itu menatapnya.

"Jangan lihat!" Ucap Indra sengit ketika pemuda didepannya hanya diam menatapnya seperti itu. Tidak terlihat berniat akan pergi, namun juga tidak berniat ingin melakukan sesuatu. Indra tidak habis pikir juga- menyadari sikap Ashura terlalu kaku dalam menanggapi pemuda lain yang sedang dalam keadaan horny. Padahal ia sedang mati-matian disini. Indra pasti akan benar-benar menangis jika terus ditahan dalam situasi ini.

Namun Indra tidak dapat meminta agar Ashura membantunya. Ia bisa maklum jika pemuda itu tidak dapat menyentuh orang bergender sama seperti dirinya, ia bahkan masih maklum jika Ashura malah jijik padanya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku- tidak keberatankah? jika kubantu?" Indra terkejut ketika Ashura malah melebarkan kakinya yang meringkuk menutupi selangkangannya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Ashura memutuskan untuk membantu menuntaskan itu. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh orang lain sebelumnya, bahkan perempuan sekalipun. Tapi melihat keadaan pemuda di depannya ini, itu pasti cukup menyakitkan.

Jika ia dapat membuat keadaan seseorang menjadi lebih baik, kenapa tidak?

"Tunggu!" Indra panik ketika Ashura menyingkirkan tangannya, membiarkan penisnya yang mengacung tegang berada di depan hidung pemuda tampan itu. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan itu! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Indra mendorong wajah Ashura dengan telapak tangannya.

Ashura memegang kedua pergelangan tangan itu, agar berhenti mendorongnya menjauh.

Indra dapat melihat raut cemas dari wajah tampan di atasnya, "Kalau Indra-san bisa menenganinya sendiri- kenapa harus terjatuh di kamar mandi?" Tanya Ashura, membuatnya menahan nafas.

"Aaahh~!" erangan panjang lolos dari bibir Indra. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika penisnya di belai dengan lembut oleh telapak tangan Ashura, sebelum tangan besar itu menggenggamnya dengan mantap dan mulai memijitnya. "Ahh! haa..." Kenikmatan menyebar dari batang penisnya itu keseluruh tubuhnya. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan Ashura saja sudah cukup membuat precum mulai menetes dari lubang kencingnya.

Meskipun begitu, Indra masih berpikir jika seharusnya Ashura tidak perlu melakukan ini- mengotori tangannya dengan penisnya yang kotor. Ia berniat mendorong lagi Ashura untuk menjauh, namun sadar jika kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh pemuda itu di atas kepalanya, hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja. Tenaganya yang lemah sudah tidak bersisa untuk memberontak dari genggaman tangan Ashura. "Stop! Hahh.." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya agar Ashura berhenti.

Kedua iris coklat itu menatap manusia erotis di bawahnya. Sang taiko dengan wajah cantiknya yang memerah, mengerang dengan tatapan memohon kepadanya, membuat dada Ashura berdebar. Pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat menonton tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat dan bergetar karena sentuhannya, nafasnyapun menjadi berat dan tubuhnya ikut terasa gerah. "Indra-san.." Bibirnya memanggil nama itu, namun ia menyuarakannya hanya karena ingin.

"Nnh~! Cukup- hah!" Dapat dirasakannya sendiri precum semakin deras mengalir dari penisnya, membuat tangan besar itu becek mengocoknya.

"kau basah." Ujar Ashura bermaksud memberi tahu. Tangannya yang terlumuri oleh precum menjadi licin, hingga ia dapat mengurut penis digenggamannya lebih lancar.

Tentu saja ia basah. Mendengar ucapan lugu keluar dari bibir pemuda yang sedang memegangnya itu- rasanya Indra ingin memeluknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya di tahan di atas kepalanya. "UGH~!" tubuh Indra bergetar beberapa kali. Ia ingin datang tapi rasanya belum cukup. Anusnya berkedut-kedut, dan ia dapat merasakan suatu kekosongan di tubuhnya. Indra sadar, ia ingin diisi oleh sesuatu.

"Cukup! Hahh- hah-"

Ashura terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi itu menjadi sedikit tersiksa, dan tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat gelisah. Tadinya Ashura pikir Indra cukup menikmatinya walau mengatakan untuk berhenti. "Kenapa? A-apakah ini sama sekali tidak membantu?" Pemuda tampan itu menjadi panik. Ia mulai berpikir jika pijatannya tidak bagus. Jujur ia tidak berpengalaman dalam memegang barang milik orang lain. Tekniknya pasti mengerikan. "Maaf!" Mungkin ia harus menghentikan ini, jika malah membuat orang yang ingin ditolongnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Tapi tiba-tiba Indra menggeleng dengan keras. Ekspresinya yang terlihat ingin menangis, cukup membuat Ashura meneguk ludahnya. Ashura ingin berhenti, tapi tangannya tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh di bawahnya. "Kumohon- tolong! Aku tidak kuat lagi." Rengek pemuda cantik itu, membuat Ashura semakin bingung.

"Lalu- apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Masukkan... tolong!" mohonnya.

"Ma-masukkan?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ashura memahami perkataan itu, dan menyadari jika iris merah itu menatap celananya yang menggembung, baru setelah itu wajahnya memerah dan ia refleks melepaskan kedua tangannya. "Ta-tapi-"

Tatapan Indra menjadi putus asa. Pemuda itu melepaskannya ketika ia meminta untuknya memasuki tubuhnya. Membuat sang Taiko merasa tidak bernilai. Penis merahnya yang keras tidak lagi mendapat sentuhan, dan semakin membuatnya frustasi. Air mata mengalir begitu saja karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia merasa begitu malu.

Ashura terkejut ketika melihat wajah cantik itu kini menangis. "Indra-san.. kau menangis?" Tangannya meraih pipi sang Taiko untuk menyeka air mata itu. "aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar!" Kemudian diraihnya celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantananya sendiri yang telah menegang.

Melihat hal itu, Indra menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Terlebih menimbang ukurannya, sepertinya tidak kalah besar dengan milik Zetsu. "Kau yakin akan memasukkannya?" Tanya pemuda cantik itu, tapi walaupun bertanya- ekspresinya terus memandangnya dengan wajah memohon ingin segera dimasuki.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu mengangguk. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Daripada menolong setengah-setengah, lebih baik ia dikebiri sekarang juga. Terutama penisnya menjadi nakal karena menegang tanpa dapat dikendalikan.

Ashura melebarkan kaki Indra dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dengan kikuk meraih penisnya untuk diarahkan pada anus yang sudah berkedut tidak sabar. "Apakah baik-baik saja jika aku langsung memasukkannya?"

Indra mengangguk. Mengingat ia sudah memainkan lubangnya tadi di kamar mandi, tidak perlu lagi untuk Ashura mengotori tangannya dengan bagian itu.

Dengan perlahan Ashura menerobos celah kecil tubuh itu. Kepala penisnya pun terbenam oleh mulut anus yang mengapitnya, membuatnya merasa tergelitik, lalu mendorongnya lebih jauh hingga terbenam hingga ke pangkalnya.

"Uhh~!" Indra merasa penuh. Penisnya meneteskan precum saat penis besar Asura bersenggama di dalam tubuhnya. "Bergerak!" Ia tidak sabar agar prostatnya digesek dengan benda sekeras itu.

"Aaahh~ rasanya enak di dalam tubuh Indra-san." Ujar Ashura. Dinding yang memeluk penisnya terasa lembut, dan memijatnya intens, juga dapat mengetat dengan tiba-tiba ketika sang empu meringis, membuat geleyar kenikmatan menyebar dari selangkangannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tubuh seseorang."

Indra terkejut. "Ka-u masih virgin?"

Wajah Ashura bersemu, terlihat malu mengungkapkan rahasianya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Indra tidak menyangka jika ada pemuda di pertengahan umur kepala dua masih virgin. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah mengingat tubuhnya terlalu kotor untuk pemuda suci seperti Ashura. "Uhh~" Semua pikiran itu buyar tiba-tiba saat kepala penis Ashura mengenai sweet spotnya. Tangannya terangkat dan meraih pundak pemuda di atasnya.

Ashura bergerak lebih intens, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kembali pada anus Indra yang setia melahapnya. "Ahh.. yeah!" dapat dirasakannya urat kejantanannya tergesek, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dicapainya sebelumnya.

"Hahh.. _more_! Lebih dalam!" Pinta Indra. Pantatnya terasa nikmat, tapi itu belum cukup. Ia ingin Ashura untuk bergerak lebih liar, dan menghajar prostatnya tanpa jeda.

"Indra-san!" Sepasang iris coklat dan sepasang iris merah bertatapan penuh hasrat. Wajah erotis dengan mulut yang terus meluncurkan erangan itu membuatnya bersemangat untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

" _More_! Ahh- hah... "

"Sebut namaku Indra-san!" Ashura pikir ia akan lebih bertenaga jika pemuda di bawahnya menyebut namanya.

"Ashura!" dan memang, mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir sensual itu – mengundang Ashura untuk meraupnya. Indra membalas ciuman Ashura, walaupun pemuda itu tidak mahir dalam memainkan lidahnya.

Ashura memeluk tubuh Indra dan mengangkatnya hingga terduduk. "Ahh~!" Indra dapat merasakan penis Ashura yang didudukinya terbenam semakin dalam ke tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya bertaut pada pinggang Ashura, dan menegang, saat dengan kedua tangan kekar itu mengangkat bokongnya dan menjatuhkannya kembali, menohok usus besarnya. "Aaahh~!"

"Ugh~!" Dapat dirasakannya seluruh penisnya terlahap oleh lubang ketat itu. Ashura merasa semakin dekat, dan menaik turunkan tubuh Indra lebih keras.

Kedua lengan Indra memeluk kepala Ashura erat. "Ahhh-yeah!" dengan kedua kakinya ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Ketika ia merasakannya, ia tidak dapat lagi berhenti. Kejantanannya yang semakin tegang meneteskan precum seolah memprotes untuk segera datang. Penis besar Ashura terus menumbuk prostatnya yang sensitif. Hinga pada saat ini perutnya mulai mengejan dan akhirnya cairan putih meletup keluar dengan perasaan lega tak terkira. "Aaau-uh! Unnh~"

"Urgh~" Ashura meringis ketika penisnya diremas dengan kuat oleh anus Indra. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga harus berhenti sejenak, dan tanpa dapat ditahan kembali, klimaksnyapun segara menyusul. Ashura keluar di dalam tubuh Indra.

Indra bersandar pada tubuh Ashura dengan tenaga tak bersisa. Akhirnya tubuhnya kembali tenang, dan mulai membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Ashura-pun membaringkannya kembali di atas futon. Dan dengan muka memerah, pemuda itu menyelimuti tubuh polosnya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi tidak enak di wajahnya. Merasa tadi dia terlalu terbawa suasana, bahkan sampai datang di dalam tubuh Indra.

Indra tidak mengerti, untuk apa Ashura meminta maaf. "Apa kau menyesal?" iapun menduga jika pemuda itu menyesal telah melakukan itu dengannya.

"Huh?"

"Karena kau melakukannya untuk pertama kali dengan orang yang kotor sepertiku... –tidakkah kau merasa menyesal? Tanya Indra, menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah lain dengan raut sedih.

"Aku- tidak seperti itu!" Ashura menjadi panik. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan sex. Dan menurut pendapatnya selama ini, hubungan badan hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai. Pemuda itu ingat dengan janjinya dulu pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia akan melakukannya dengan wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah apalah yang terjadi! Ia membuat janji itu karena ingin menjadi sosok yang bertanggung jawab.

"Ukh- sial!" Pemuda itu mengerang sambil menangkup wajahnya. Bergerak meringkuk seolah menyesal dengan suatu kesalahan.

Menyadari itu Indra pun menatapnya dengan lebih banyak kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada Indra-san bukannya?" Ucapnya, membuat teman bicaranya gagal paham. Karena bukankah Indralah yang membuat Ashura agar menolongnya dari situasi itu.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku."

Tiba-tiba Ashura mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menganggap semua ini bukan apa-apa setelah kita melakukannya. Aku bahkan sudah datang di dalam." Jika saja Indra adalah seorang wanita, bisa saja ia sedang menghamili seseorang sekarang.

Indra menatapnya dan mengerjab tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar virgin sehingga bereaksi berlebihan.

Ashura tahu jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengabaikan begitu saja tanpa pertanggung jawaban. "Menikahlah denganku!"

"HUH?" Mulut Indra sampai terbuka karena kaget.

"Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Jadi menikahlah denganku!" Ucapnya, yang terdengar seperti keharusan yang wajib dilakukan.

"Kenapa harus?" Beo Indra tidak mengerti.

"Kita sudah melakukan itu. Jika Indra-san sampai hamil- tentu saja aku harus bertanggung jawab."

Indra hampir menampar wajah itu dengan selimutnya. "Kau bodoh! Aku laki-laki."

Ashura menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Maksudku jika andai saja Indra-san perempuan. Tapi meskipun Indra-san laki-laki aku tidak bisa bertingkah seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Dan sudah semestinya aku harus bertanggung jawab bukannya?"

Kali ini Indralah yang ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pemuda ini apakah terlalu polos atau terlalu baik dengan prinsip keadilannya yang berlebihan itu sih? "Itu hanya sex. Tidak apa kau melupakannya karena aku juga akan melupakannya-"

"Tidak bisa begitu Indra-san!" Sela Ashura kekeuh.

Baru saja Indra merasa bersalah karena Ashura mungkin menyesal setelah menyentuhnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah pemuda itu bersikeras ingin bertanggung jawab. Menikah? Bagaimana seseorang merasa wajib melakukan itu setelah hanya melakukan sex sekali. Indra merasa konyol dengan kekhawatirannya.

"Itu hanya sex." Ashura baru melakukannya sekali dan ingin langsung menikah. Sementara dirinya... ia bahkan sudah dipakai Danzo. Indra menyukai Ashura. Jika benar pemuda itu ingin menikahinya, rasanya dia akan senang, tapi andai jika saat ini juga pengalaman pertamanya. Kini ia telah kotor dan tidak pantas untuk laki-laki yang terlalu baik seperti Ashura.

"Tapi bagiku tidak. Sex hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang saling mencintai!"

Indra terdiam dengan kalimat polos itu. Sementara banyak prostitusi diluar sana, ia berpikir- pemuda ini makan apa selama ini? Bukannya dia penipu? Bagaimana mungkin dia begitu naif soal cinta?

"Itu konyol!" Indra membuang wajahnya kesamping. Perasaannya menjadi campur aduk berdebat dengan pemuda satu ini. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa lagi.

"Mungkin bagi Indra-san itu konyol. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menikahi Indra-san!"

"Yah.. terserahlah. Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur." Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Mungkin Ashura akan berhenti mengatakan hal aneh itu untuk meninggalkanya beristirahat.

Ashura tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan niat baiknya. Ia melihat Indra di dalam selimut itu sementara hatinya masih berdebar. Dipikir berulang-ulang, rasanya ia tidak keberatan jika pemuda cantik itu yang akan benar-benar menjadi pengantinnya. Terutama ia tidak ingin melihat Indra menderita lagi. Semua memar merah itu tidak pantas berada di permukaan tubuh sempurna milik Indra. Ashura ingin menjaga dan melindunginya, agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya. "Lagi pula aku menyukai Indra-san." Ujarnya untuk terakhir kali.

Mendengar gumaman Ashura membuat mata Indra melebar. 'Ia tidak salah dengarkan?' Jantungnya berdebar dan ia pun menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. 'Heh- dasar pemuda aneh!' Ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengulum senyum.

-TAMAT-


	3. Chapter 3a

Mawar dalam lumpur chapter 3

Main pair : AshuInd.

Awas!  
OOC (Indra girly? Hanya terlalu anggun. bwahha), Typo(s), Rape, bondage, toys, apalagi ya warning tambahannya? Asal nulis mungkin… #digampar. Hahah. Gak gitu juga sih…

…  
_

 _Chi_ _r_ _p chip chi_ _r_ _p_

Suara burung berkicau saling bersahutan menjelang pagi tiba.

Bulu mata panjang itu bergetar seiring dengan pergerakan kecil kelopak matanya. Indra terbangun dan mendapati langit-langit kayu di atasnya. Penglihatannya terasa jelas dan segar, ini karena akhirnya ia dapat tidur nyenyak setelah berhari-hari terus diikat dan disiksa.

Seolah baru pertama kali ini ia merasa aman dan hangat, terutama bantal yang menyangga kepalanya… sangat nyaman. Iapun menggosok kepalanya di dalam kenyamanan itu, sebelum kemudian menengok ke samping.

Matanya melebar, wajahnya kaku mendapati seorang pemuda – tampan – berbaring tanpa jarak di sebelahnya, kemudian ia baru sadar… jika selama ini tidur di lengan pria tersebut.

Pantas saja terasa nyaman dan hangat. Wajah putihnya segera memerah. Teringat kejadian sore itu- sungguh ia tidak mengharapkan itu akan terjadi. Jantungnya berdegup tidak menentu ketika menatap wajah polos pemuda yang tertidur itu. Indra merasa gelisah dan sedikit bersalah. Ashura adalah pemuda baik hati yang mau menolongnya, setelah semua yang sudah terjadi- ia tetap tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seorang Geisha yang murahan.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, agak terlihat tidak nyaman sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. "Indra-san, sudah bangun?" Ucap sang pemuda begitu menatap Indra.

"Ah- iya." Indra segera terbangun dari pikirannya, dan berpindah dari posisi wenak yang mebuatnya lupa.

Ashura menyusul bangkit namun meringis memegangi bahunya yang kesemutan.

Melihat hal itu- Indra segera merasa malu dan tidak enak. Ia berpikir –bagaimana sepanjang malam ini sudah tidur di lengan seseorang, hingga membuat lengan orang itu keram. Ini benar-benar buruk. Selama hidupnya ini ia tidak berpikir akan merepotkan orang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf sudah membuat lenganmu menjadi bantal." Ucapnya tidak enak hati sambil memegang bahu Ashura, memijitnya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan." Indra tertegun sejenak, kemudian menatap Ashura yang nampaknya menyadari kalimatnya kurang tepat.

"Oh?" Indra bergumam. Menyadari hatinya agak merasa senang, namun tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan seseorang seperti ini.

"Indra-san tidak perlu sungkan, pasti sangat melelahkan setelah semua yang tejadi."

Kebaikan ini terlalu besar baginya. Biasanya Indra tidak akan menerima kebaikan orang yang kentara jelas, karena itu biasanya akan menarik sebelah kakinya. "Terimakasih, kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Bahkan membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu."

"Um. Tidak masalah."

Setelah Ashura datang dan menyelamatkannya, pemuda itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, namun hal itu membuatnya merasa takut. Bahkan di rumah Okiya –dengan rekan-rekannya Indra tidak pernah sedekat ini, apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering mimpi buruk akibat Danzo. Indra pikir dirinya adalah orang yang selalu ditinggalkan.

Tangan putih berjari panjang itu memijat bahu Ashura yang besar hingga ke telapak lengannya. Keramnya tidak lagi terasa kemudian, hanya meninggalkan dadanya yang berdesir dengan kehangatan yang aneh "Se-sebentar lagi juga akan membaik."

Selagi mengolahragakan lengan Ashura, mata Indra melirik pada wajah malu-malu di depannya, yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan tidak nyamannya hilang.

Ashura memegang samping lehernya "Di-disini juga sedikit kaku!" pintanya sambil berdesis pegal. Tingkahnya canggung namun masih memiliki keberanian untuk melunjak, Indra tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Disini?"

"Ya, disitu! Ah... nyamannya. Indra-san pandai sekali memijat. Terimakasih." Mendesah nyaman, Ashura tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, tinggal bersama Indra serasa mendapatkan seorang istri.

….

\\( -/,,/-)/

"Uhhuk!" Terbatuk ketika asap mengepul menerjang wajahnya.

"Indra-san tidak apa?" Pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya layaknya suami siaga. "Biar aku saja!"

"Tidak usah biar aku sendiri." Tapi Indra bukanlah putri istana yang tidak tahu cara memasak dengan tungku. Hal ini sudah biasa untuknya. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu diluar saja. Biarkan aku yang mengurus makanannya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku berhutang padamu atas segalanya. Jadi setidaknya biarkan aku memasakanmu makanan untuk sedikit berterimakasih." lagipula ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang yang menolongnya lebih dari ini. Tinggal dengan gratis bukan berarti ia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu.

Mengetahui Indra sengaja memasak untuknya membuat Ashura senang. Tapi pria itu tetap merebut bambu peniup dari Indra. "Aku hanya membantu menyalakan apinya. Jadi Indra-san dapat melakukan hal yang lain." Ashura tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'serahkan padaku', membuat Indra menyadari sisi keras kepala miliknya.

"Tidak usah. kau duduk saja! Tidakkah tanganmu masih sakit?" Tapi Indra juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya. Sudah sedari awal ia berniat membuat sarapan untuk Ashura. Tentu saja dengan harapan ini akan menjadi yang spesial untuk penolongnya. Jika pria itu membantu rasanya tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi.

"Sudah tidak sama sekali." Namun Ashura menyahut, membuatnya agak kecewa. "Indra-san jangan terlalu khawatir. Setelah dipijit tadi semua keramnya benar-benar menghilang."

"Indra-san tidak percaya?" Dengan cepat mengedar kesekeliling, Ashura mengambil jerigen berair penuh di pojokan, mengangkatnya dengan sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya keram tinggi-tinggi "Lihat! Tanganku bahkan sekuat ini." ia menepuk-nepuk otot bahunya yang besar, menunjukkan jika itu dalam kondisi prima.

"Ehm, kau pamer?" Gumam Indra menanggapinya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Tidak… bukan begitu." Ashura segera meletakkan jerigen itu kembali, lalu menggosok belakang kepalanya sambil meminta maaf. Entah kenapa ketika bersama Indra, rasanya ia menjadi bersemangat dan ingin melakukan semua hal.

Melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu jujur membuat Indra tertawa. Ashura tidak percaya akan secepat ini untuk melihat sang Taiko tersebut tertawa. Namun pemuda cantik itu menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan baju, membuatnya penasaran hingga celingak-celinguk untuk mendapat celah mengintip wajahnya.

Indra mengernyit "Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebelum menyadari sudah berapa tahun ia tidak pernah tertawa. Ashura memegang lengannya agar bisa melihat wajah Indra yang memiliki sisa senyuman.

"Jangan menutupinya lagi. Indra-san terlihat sangat cantik ketika tertawa."

"Huh? Sepertinya kau sudah lupa aku ini laki-laki?" Walaupun sudah terbiasa dipanggil cantik, tetap saja Indra merasa sebagai seorang pria ingin dipuji selayaknya pria.

"Aku ingin melihat Indra-san tertawa lebih banyak." Ashura menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Indra melepaskan tangannya dari Ashura. "Ah... baiklah. Sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan masakan ini. Tidakkah kau merasa lapar?" Tanyanya. Ashura pun mengangguk, lalu menghadapi tungku dan menyalakan apinya sementara Indra memotong sayuran.

Senyuman seindah itu diwajah sang Taiko yang cantik, bagaimana ia tidak ingin melihatnya lebih? Ashura berharap ia dapat menjaga senyuman itu dan membuatnya lebih lebar.

Akhirnya bau harum mengepul membuat air liur menetes. Ashura dengan tidak sabar menata piring, Indra memenuhi mangkuk dengan nasi dan memberikannya pada Ashura. "Terimakasih." Pemuda itu memakannya dengan lahap beserta lauk pauk yang diambilnya satu persatu dengan sumpitnya.

"Sabarlah... tidak akan ada yang mencuri makananmu." Nasihat sang Taiko. Ashura memiliki nafsu makan yang lebih besar daripada dugaannya.

"Ini benar-benar lezat! Indra-san sangat pandai memasak."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah salah satu keahlihanku. Di rumah Okiya, disana juga mendalami berbagai masakan tradisional, akan ada aneka kue cantik ketika pesta minum teh."

"Kue?" Mata Ashura semakin bersinar ketika membayangkan kue lembut apa saja yang pernah dimakannya. 'Ayolah! Kau seorang pria dewasa, kenapa mencoba membuat ekspresi seperti anak kecil'.

Indra tertawa kecil, menjelaskan beberapa kue yang sering dibuatnya dan berjanji akan membuatkan kue untuknya kapan-kapan. Sarapan pagi mereka berlangsung begitu ramai dan hangat, seolah sebuah keluarga baru saja terbentuk.

.

 _(T/N: Bagaimana lovey dovey-nya? Karena Mami Nioh masih pingin lagi jadi aku tambahin lagi ini. Hahah. Sebenarnya agak malu juga nulis ginian, dan maafkan saya...)_

 _._

Hari berikutnya.

Mereka hanya memiliki satu futon sehingga perlu membeli satu lagi yang baru untuk Indra. Sayangnya tidak ada pasar di dekat sini, Ashura berniat untuk membelinya besok ketika ia harus menemui kliennya ke kota.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu sedang memperbaiki cangkulnya ketika merasakan timpukan di tubuhnya. Ia pun mengaduh dan melihat siapa pelaku yang melakukan itu? dan terheran melihat anak kecil bergigi ompong menyengir kepadanya. Anak itu mengintipnya dari balik pintu rumah, dan diikuti teman-temannya yang menyembul satu persatu dengan senyuman naif.

"Ada apa?" Biasanya anak-anak ini juga langsung masuk kalau ingin bermain. Tapi kenapa mereka malah sembunyi-sembunyi aneh begini?

"Kak Ashura!" Satu anak laki-laki yang peling besar muncul. Kemudian mereka mulai datang menghampiri seperti anak ayam dan mengelilingi Ashura. "Dimana pengantin Kakak?"

"Uhhuk~!" Ashura keselek ludahnya sendiri, lalu menatap mereka tidak percaya. Mereka masih menyebutnya begitu? Seriusan?!

"Kalian masih membahas itu? Indra-san itu laki-laki. Bukan pengantin kakak." Ucapnya berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman aneh terhadap anak-anak kecil ini.

"Ohya?" Anak laki-laki itu bernama Komaru, dan dia sudah tiga belas tahun, lebih tua daripada yang lainnya. Tapi kalian tidur satu futon bukannya?" Tebak anak itu seraya mengisyratkan gerakan alis sehingga anak kecil yang lain membalasnya dengan menyengir lebar, entah hanya ikut menyengir bodoh, atau entah tahu maksud terselubung.

Ashura mengernyitkan alisnya. Berpikir jika ada yang salah dengan anak-anak ini- Komaru pasti biangnya, mengajari pada yang lainnya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya lagi. Menjadi yang tertua tentu juga menjadi pemimpin, tapi tidak banyak anak di desa ini sehingga yang di depan ashura bisa dihitung sebagai seluruhnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tadi kami mengintip kak Indra sedang menjemur futon. Tapi hanya satu saja. Bahkan suami istri tidur dalam futon yang berbeda." Ujar anak laki-laki ompong itu seraya mengangat-angkat alisnya, sengaja menggoda Ashura hingga pipi pemuda itu memerah. "Ibu dan ayahku seperti itu. Tapi-" Komaru mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga Ashura." – jika mereka ingin... mereka akan mengambil satu futon ke ruang tamu dan melakukan itu." Wajah Ashura memucat. Kemudian kepalan tangannya refleks menekan ubun-ubun anak cukup keras.

"WADAW! Sakit kak!" Aduhnya kesakitan dengan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anak lainnya? Kau yang paling tua seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik. Jangan ajarkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas pada yang lain!" Tegur Ashura keras. Komaru benar-benar membuatnya syok, hingga membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Bahkan Ashura tidak pernah berpikir mesum sebelumnya, hal ini membuatnya teringat, pada satu-satunya pengalaman yang ia miliki –waktu itu... ketika ia ingin menolong Indra-

Ia menelungkup sambil menutupi wajahnya secara otomatis, sangat malu karena mengingatnya.

Pantas saja anak satu ini sudah mengetahui hal dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara dengan orang tuanya agar lebih memperhatikan anaknya dan berhati-hati.

Sementara anak-anak yang lain tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan, mereka mulai menyebar bermain sendiri, bahkan ada yang masuk ke penjuru ruangan yang lain. Menengok kesana-sini. Berpetualang seperti rumah Ashura adalah sebuah markas yang perlu ditelusuri.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah sering bermain di rumah ini, tapi ketika Ashura sibuk melakukan pekerjaan 'dinas keluar kota'... otomatis sudah lama mereka tidak main kesini. Kali saja mereka menemukan harta karun berupa buah tangan Ashura dari tempatnya bekerja. Namun semua yang ada di dalam rumah tetap sama seperti biasanya, satu-satunya penemuan yang mereka dapatkan adalah... keberadan sosok-

berambut panjang- bergelombang,

berpakaian putih,

dia berjongkok sambil mengangkat balok, dan kemudian

Baam!-

Tersentak serempak, gerombolan anak yang mengintip di belakang pintu dapur pucat pasi. Terutama ketika kepala berambut tebal itu berbalik, menoleh dengan

Mata yang besar,

Di bawah bayangan matahari itu tampak seperti burung hantu.

Dan salah satu diantara mereka mulai menangis seketika, sebelum kemudian mereka berbalik, bubar berlarian.

"GYAAA~!"

Indra yang melihat itu terheran, penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu? Kemarin ia belum sempat menyapa mereka. Mungkin setelah ini. Sekalian ia mungkin dapat memberikan pada anak-anak manis itu apa yang sedang dibuatnya.

Berpikir seperti itu, ia pun kembali menggiling adonan di tangannya.

Ashura melihat anak-anak berlarian ke arahnya dan gadis kecil juga memeluknya.

"Huwaahh..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kak Ashura... kak Ashura!"

"Kenapa?" Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ditakutkan anak-anak ini sehingga menjadi panik. Ashura kira tidak ada yang salah dengan rumahnya.

"A-ad-da..."

"Sadako!"

Anak-anak itu saling menyela ucapan masing-masing, saling mendahului. "Bukanlah, itu pengantin kak Ashura."

"Kenapa menyeramkan?"

"Indra-san?"

" _Kowai!"_ Kata anak yang memeluk Ashura.

"Padahal kemarin cantik." Kata anak yang lain.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Ashura semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan kak Ashura sudah menancapkan paku ke Sadako agar bisa dipinang untuk menjadi istri." Teriak Komaru sembarangan, membuat yang lain berkedip mencerna katanya.

Ashura langsung sesak nafas dibuatnya. Kemudian ia memukul kepala Komaru lagi. Tuduhan macam apa itu? Memang benar anak kecil memiliki imajinais yang tidak terbatas. Ashura memang jones selama ini... tapi tidak mungkin akan menempuh jalan seperti itu untuk mendapatkan seorang istri. Lagipula Indra tidak mungkin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Jangan bicara ngawur!" tegur Ashura. "Memang apa yang sedang dilakukan Indra-san?" Tanyanya kini berusaha untuk bersabar sambil mengusap dadanya.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng.

Ashura menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong gadis yang paling kecil. "Kalau begitu kita temui Indra-san bersama-sama. Dan kalian akan yakin Indra-san masih tampak en- 'cantik' seperti saat kalian pertama kali melihatnya." Waktu itu walaupun diikat dan dipajang Indra selalu dipakaikan make-up. Sebab itu dia tampak seperti pengantin yang baru saja dari acara resepsi. Riasannya sangat awet sehingga tidak luntur walaupun setengah hari kabur diperjalanan.

Anak-anak itu pun mulai berbaris di belakang Ashura seperti anak itik, juga sambil memegang kain pakaiannya.

Ashura masuk ke dalam dapur, dan ia mendapati sosok Taiko itu di sana "Indra-san?" panggilnya.

"Yeah?" Asap berbau harum mengepul ke wajahnya, ketika Indra membuka pengukus dan mengeluarkan kue dari dalamnya. Rambut sang Taiko berkibar ketika menoleh, di bawah sinar matahari dari jendela, wajahnya bersinar ketika menatap padanya.

"Bidadari!" Ashura terbengong, terpesona hingga lupa menutup mulutnya.

Anak yang digendong merasa tubuhnya akan merosot karena pegangan Ashura kendor.

Anak-anak yang lain mengelilinginya dan menetapnya, seolah melihat orang bodoh.

"Kalian disini." Suara Indra memecahkan kebengongan Ashura. Anak-anak yang lain juga beralih melihat pada Indra.

"Kebetulan. Kukusan pertama sudah matang. Kalian ingin mencicipinya?"

Ketika anak-anak itu melihat pada apa yang disodorkan Indra, dan melihat kue berbau harum disana, mereka pun saling berpandangan.

Namun mereka tidak berani mendekat. Tapi karena sangat ingin, mereka justru mendorong Ashura dari belakang.

"Anak-anak?" Hardik Ashura, lalu menatap pada Indra dengan sikap minta maaf. Anak-anak menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"Kelihatannya enak!" bisik Komaru sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Ashura, agar diizinkan mengambil kue dari Indra. Ashurapun mengernyit tajam. Tadi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, sekarang menjilat ludah sendiri?

Indra tahu sepertinya anak-anak merasa takut kepadanya. Ia menata lebih banyak kue, mengambil satu dan merobeknya menjadi dua. Ada roti empuk di bagian luar dan pasta kacang yang dapat dikenali dari aromanya, sangat menggiurkan hingga air liur mereka mulai menetes."Ini sangat enak. Kacang hijaunya juga terlihat lembut dan manis."

Sang gadis kecil mulai ingin menangis karena tidak tahan dengan godaan.

"Aku mau."

"Aku juga mau." Anak yang digendongan Ashura turun, dan mulai berkerumun di sekeliling Indra untuk mendapatkan kue.

"Hati-hati. Masih panas."

"Harumnya..."

Merobek kue berisi pasta kacang dan meniup-niup asap panas yang mengepul. Terlihat antusias untuk memakan kue yang masih panas.

"Ini enak sekali, fuah-fuah... kakak bidadari pandai membuat kue." Seru Komaru setelah mengigiti kuenya sambil meniup ke atas untuk mengeluarkan asap panas pada kue di dalam mulutnya. Tidak berbeda dengan semua anak yang memakannya tanpa dosa.

Dan dalam sekejab mereka yang ketakutan tadi menjadi akrab dengan sang Taiko.

"Kakak bidadari pandai...!"

"Kakak bidadari cantik."

Pelipis Ashura berkedut melihat anak-anak itu merayu Indra. Apa mereka tadi sudah lupa? Siapa yang menyebutnya Kuntilanak atau Sadako tadi?

Indra hanya tersenyum mendengar reaksi manis mereka. Walau sedikit bingung dengan sebutan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa kalian menyebutku bidadari?"

"Itu...! Kak Ashura tadi yang menyebutnya."

Dan Ashura pun terjungkal. Ia tidak sengaja menyebut 'bidadari' tadi. Dan anak-anak malah menirukannya.

Indra hanya menatap pemuda itu yang sedang menunduk sambil berdehem.

Sementara anak-anak tidak lagi memperhatikan Ashura yang sedang salah tingkah, sibuk dengan kue mereka masing-masing.

"Mau lagi kak..."

"Iya. Mau lagi!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku baru saja selesai membuat adonan yang lain." Ucap Indra yang terlihat lebih santai dalam menghadapi anak-anak. Membuat sorakan gembira memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Biar aku bantu membentuknya kak Indra." Tawar Komaru.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Si gadis kecil meloncat-loncat semangat.

Mereka duduk di lantai kayu dan memulai membentuk adonan setelah Indra menyuruh mereka mencuci tangan di baskom air. Ada yang membentuk adonan menjadi kelinci, hati, bunga, mereka sangat kreaitif hingga ada yang membuat robot elien.

Ashura tersenyum tidak berdaya. Menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil membuatnya bertekad untuk mengayomi orang-orang disekelilingnya sebagai keluarga. Ia senang membuat orang lain bahagia. Dan saat ini ketika ia melihat Indra yang dikelilingi anak-anak itu terasa hangat, mendamaikan hati.

"Boleh aku ikut bergebung." Ashura menghampiri mereka dan seorang gadis kecil menunjukkan karya berbentuk bunganya dengan antusias. Indra menggeser baskom kepadanya untuk juga segera bekerja. Sambil membentuk adonannya, pemuda cantik itu juga tidak lupa menanggapi anak-anak dengan senyum kecil.

Mungkin perasaan yang dicarinya selama ini hanyalah bias. Tapi ketika bersama Indra, Ashura merasa perasaan menyenangkan ini mendekati kebahagiaan memiliki seseorang di sampingnya.

Indra adalah seorang Geisha yang diselamatkannya dari rumah Danzo. Walaupun tidak banyak yang diceritakan oleh Indra, Ashura dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama, karena mereka sama-sama dibesarkan hanya dengan bantuan orang lain disekelilingnya.

Pemuda itu berpikir; karena mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sama... rasanya baik jika mereka bisa saling mendukung.

Lagipula Ashura tidak ingin melihat Indra menderita lagi.

.

( _T/N: Blehhhh..._. _masih lanjut ini :v._ Jangan ngantuk ya.)

.

"Jadi bagaimana cara membaca ini Sensei?"

Kepala Indra terangkat dari kesibukannya menulis kaligrafi. Ia melihat anak kecil yang bertanya dan segera menghampirinya. Melihat kalimat yang ditunjuk anak kecil itu pada buku coklat yang hampir lapuk dan mulai menjelaskannya.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu terlihat berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Setelah membagikan kue, hari berikutnya Indra bahkan memutuskan untuk mengajari anak-anak itu membaca dan menulis.

Yukatanya ditarik-tarik dan ia monoleh untuk mendapati anak kecil lain berpipi tembem kemerahan juga meminta bantuannya. "Sensei aku juga! Aku masih belum hafal semua hurufnya."

"Baiklah… setelah ini kita akan menghafal huruf _hiragana_ lagi bersama." Ucapnya dengan sabar.

Indra sudah beberapa kali dihitung dari dua hari yang lalu mulai mengajar anak-anak di desa ini, dari membaca dan menulis. Sang Taiko sekarang menjadi guru sukarela.

Sekeluarnya dari sarang Danzo –Indra tidak menyangka akan dapat kembali hidup dengan damai, terutama mengingat ia tidak dapat kembali ke rumah Okiya dan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya. Indra pikir ia akan sendirian. Tapi kemudian ia tinggal di lingkungan ini dengan suasana yang bahkan lebih ramai daripada di rumah okiya. Ini membuatnya agak aneh. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Ia dapat berguna dengan mengajar anak-anak, orang-orang disini juga ramah, hingga membuatnya yang kurang bicara dapat mudah berinteraksi. Hanya beberapa hari ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru dengan angin segar. Ini semua berkat Ashura… walau entah sampai kapan.

Angin bergemerisik menelusup di antara dedaunan pohon tempat Indra bersama anak-anak berteduh. Hari yang cerah, dan anak-anak dengan bersemangat terus membuatnya sibuk. Dari halaman rumah, Ashura menatap pemandangan itu yang hanya beberapa meter darinya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika merasa hangat dengan pemandangan manis tersebut.

Ashura melanjutkan mengayunkan kapaknya untuk membelah balok kayu. Keringat bercucuran dari punggung kecoklatannya yang kekar. Ia mengambil kayu dan mengayunkan kapaknya lagi, terlihat sudah setumpuk putongan kayu yang rapi ia belah.

"Ashura…" Seorang bibi datang dengan berjalan agak tergesa ke arahnya. "Ada yang mencarimu." Beri tahunya.

Ashura mengangguk, dan segera berjalan mengikuti bibi meninggalkan pekerjaanya.

Ketika sampai, si bibi segera pamit untuk pergi. Wajah Ashura yang serius menjadi semakin serius setelah melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya.

"Kita bicara di dalam." Bukan Ashura yang mengajak, tapi orang itu.

Ashura tidak banyak bicara dan segera mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apakah Hamura-san haus?"

"Tidak usah. Ini mendesak untuk aku sampaikan padamu."

Tidak jadi pergi ke dapur, Ashura segera duduk di depan tamu bernama Hamura tersebut untuk bersiap mendengarkan.

"Ini misi berikutnya yang harus kau jalankan." Ucap Hamura, pria itu memiliki wajah yang lembut dan tegas dalam waktu bersamaan, rambutnya panjang, memakai baju seperti pendeta, dan memiliki aura yang bijaksana.

"Apakah ini menyangkut keputusan tindakan terhadap rencana Danzo?" Beberapa hari yang lalu sehari setelah ia kabur dari kediaman Shimura, Ashura segera meleporkan hasil misinya kepada Hamura, seorang dari bagian kerajaan api yang bertugas mencegah ancaman dari dalam.

Terdapat beberapa informasi tidak pasti tentang apa yang dilakukan Danzo dibalik layar. Walaupun pihak kerajaan tidak memiliki kecurigaan, sebagai orang yang harus mewaspadai semua ancaman yang mungkin terjadi terhadap kerajaan –Hamura selalu mengantisipasi Danzo, terutama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Setiap kali tidak sengaja bertemu dalam pertemuan, Hamura selalu mengangguk untuk menyapa Danzo, dan Danzo membalasnya… walaupun bersikap biasa Hamura selalu merasakan aura berbahaya dari pejabat tua itu, ditambah sepertinya Danzo tidak begitu menyukainya. Semuanya terbukti ketika ia mendapati beberapa kali Danzo berusaha melakukan kecurangan terhadapnya. Sebagai pihak yang berlawanan, tentu Hamura adalah ancaman untuknya. Danzo berusaha menyingkirkan Hamura dari kerajaan dalam beberapa kali sengketa, liciknya rubah tua itu tidak menyerang secara terang-terangan dan selalu menggunakan akal bulusnya untuk bergerak di balik layar, memanfaatkan pihak lain untuk menyulut api, sehingga seolah dia bukanlah orang yang terlibat dalam persiteruan.

Untungnya Kaisar lebih menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya, sehingga Hamura dapat membersihkan setiap masalah.

Hubungannya dengan Danzo menjadi semakin buruk hingga saat itu, hingga dapat dideklarasikan sebaga musuh yang jelas.

Hamura tahu ia harus segera menindak lanjuti Danzo, setelah menyelesaikan penyelidikan tentang kejahatan apa saja yang Danzo lakukan ia tidak boleh menundanya lagi. Dari dulu Danzo memang dikenal sangat ambisius, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kejahatannya akan menyebar lebih jauh hingga membahayakan kerajaan. Sayangnya tidak cukup bukti. Untuk bertindak lebih jauh akhirnya Hamura memutuskan untuk menggunakan agen luar, bergerak secara diam-diam dan lebih hati-hati.

Menggunakan Ashura dan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya adalah gerombolan pencuri kecil. Hamura tersenyum misterius ketika mengetahui orang seperti Ashura dan teman-temannya benar-benar ada. Brandalan yang mengambil barang dari bangsawan kaya dan membagikannya pada orang-orang miskin. Robin hood dari jaman edo. Tapi tidak menangkap mereka, ia justru memutuskan menggunakan mereka untuk keperluan rahasia. Akan lebih baik menggerakkan pencuri ini, sehingga jika mereka tertangkap pun tidak akan ada pihak yang mencurigai jika mereka diperintahkan oleh orang dalam kerajaan.

Hamura mengangguk pelan mengkonfirmasi dugaan Ashura. "Tinggal beberapa hari… aku ingin kau segera berangkat dengan teman-temanmu. Aku juga akan mengirimkan orang-orangku untuk membantu…" Hamura mulai berbicara panjang lebar dan Ashura mendengarkan dengan cermat.

Indra tahu jika ada tamu di rumah, walau tidak tahu siapa ia berpikir untuk membuatkan teh. Terdengar suara percakapan dari dalam. "Ashura, boleh aku masuk? Aku membawa teh."

Setelah terdengar suara Ashura menjawabnya untuk masuk, baru Indra membuka pintu ruang tamu. Menata teko teh di atas nampan dengan dua cangkir, sebelum ia megangkat kepalanya dan segera melihat siapa tamu Ashura. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ternyata ia mengenal siapa orang itu. "Paman Hamura?" Panggilnya setengah percaya.

Sosok bangsawan dengan pakaian sederhana itu… jelas ia tidak salah mengenalinya mengingat mereka saling kenal sedari kecil.

Hamaru balas tersenyum menatapnya. "Indra. Apa kabar?"

Ekspresi Indra kembali menjadi dingin.

Apa urusan tangan kanan kerajaan menemui Ashura? bukannya Ashura hanya penduduk kecil biasa yang kadang-kadang nekat mencuri dari para bangsawan? Indra tahu bagaimana Hamura, jadi tidak mungkin dia kesini untuk menangkap Ashura kan?

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Ashura tidak menyangka.

Indra tidak berniat menjawab. Indra sudah mengenal Hamura dari kecil, bisa dibilang Hamuralah yang membawanya ke rumah okiya setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Tapi- hubungan terakhir dengan Hamura… Indra berpikir –apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu setelah melihatnya tiba-tiba disini, di rumah Ashura.

"Aku sudah menduga... jika kalian akan saling bertemu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mengambil cangkit teh yang disediakan dan mencicipinya.

'Apa maksudnya jika dia sudah memprediksikan Ashura akan menemukannya?' Tangan putih itu mengeratkan genggeman tangannya pada nampan di pangkuannya. Indra mulai mendapatkan petunjuk, jika klien yang menyuruh Ashura menyelidiki Danzo adalah Hamura?'

"Jadi maksudnya, Hamura-san tahu kalau Indra-san berada di rumah Danzo?" Dalam menjalankan misinya, yang perlu dilakukan Ashura adalah menyelidiki kediaman Danzo dan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan pejabat tua itu, dan beruntung Ashura berhasil menipunya. Tapi hal yang melebihi harapan adalah ia menyelamatkan Indra.

Teh yang dibuat Indra selalu dapat menjadi harum, walaupun itu hanya teh murahan dari desa kecil. Bibir Hamura tersenyum setelah menyesap cairan teh tersebut yang membuatnya nyaman. "Aku yang memberinya misi untuk membunuh Danzo." Beri tahunya dengan tenang seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ashura yang langsung menatapnya dengan mata lebar. 'Pelaku yang mengirim Indra-san ke dalam lubang?'

Indra hanya duduk diam, hal yang membuatnya kini penasaran adalah 'apalagi yang direncakan pria licik yang biasa ia sebut paman itu?'

"Bagaimana bisa Hamura-san melakukan itu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Danzo terhadap Indra-san?!"

Indra yang dari tadi diam langsung menoleh dan terheran mendengar Ashura yang tiba-tiba berucap dengan penuh emosi.

Melihat Hamura dan Indra sama-sama menatapnya membuat Ashura kembali tersadar. Entah kenapa emosinya tiba-tiba meluap. Mengingat bagaimana dia menemukan Indra di kamar Danzo… perasaan ini bukanlah kasihan ataupun simpati, tapi lebih ke perasaan marah dimana ia ingin menghajar Danzo. Dan Ashura tidak habis pikir jika Hamura yang mengirim Indra ke sarang rubah tua itu. Hamura adalah dalangnya!

"Kau tahu... Danzo sangat berbahaya." Gumam Ashura berusaha untuk kembali tenang. Ia sadar jika itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, dan misi tidak bisa dibatalkan. Ia mengenal Indra belum genap seminggu ini, tapi entah kenapa walaupun belum lama mengenal… ia merasakan emosi dalam terhadap pemuda cantik itu, dan tidak ingin membiarkannya menderita.

"Aku merasa menyesal dengan hal itu." Walaupun dengan suara tenang, Hamura memang merasa bersalah. Mengenal Indra sedari kecil dan sering mengunjunginya hingga dewasa ini… sedikitnya ia memiliki perasaan sayang kepada keponakannya tersebut. "Harusnya aku tidak menyuruh Indra untuk membunuh Danzo. Indra adalah seorang Taiko, bukan seorang Asashin, tangannya digunakan untuk menciptakan keindahan, bukan menjadi kotor dengan darah." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tangan Indra. "Indra, paman benar-benar minta maaf."

Indra termenung mendengar ucapan maaf dari Hamura, dan kemudian menarik tangannya dari Hamura. "Akulah yang setuju untuk membunuh pejabat biadab yang membuat saudara-saudaraku menderita. Lagipula setelah dipanggil oleh Danzo ke rumahnya, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk orang kecil sepertiku dapat menolak. Jadi setidaknya aku dapat menjadi berguna untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Indra-san…" Ashura merasa sedih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Indra barusan. Ia merasa bersyukur berhasil mengeluarkan Indra dari cengkraman Danzo. Kalau tidak, hidup sang Taiko akan benar-benar sia-sia.

"Bersama dengan rubah tua itu pasti mimpi buruk bagimu. Harusnya aku mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu, bukan malah menjerumuskanmu." Ia menjadi gelap mata ketika mengetahui jika selama ini Danzo lolos dari pengawasannya, dan berhasil menggelapkan alur perdagangan dalam kerajaan, membuat perekonomian negara api tidak mencapai perkembangan. Harusnya itu dapat dicegah. Hamura tidak percaya ia dapat kecolongan seperti itu, membuatnya marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, lalu menyuruh anak yang tidak berdaya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan taruhan nyawa, hanya karena ia ingin mengirim Danzo ke neraka lebih cepat.

Hamura menyesal…

Ia hampir mendapat penyesalan seumur hidup jika Indra benar-benar mati disiksa oleh Danzo.

Hamura menatap Indra dengan raut berdosa, sementara Ashura menatapnya dengan raut yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Indra mendengus dengan helaan nafas panjang ditatap seperti itu. Memangnya… ia seorang TKW- yang menjadi korban penganiayaan oleh majikannya, atau apa? Ia tidak suka dikasihani. Padahal ia tidak semenyedihkan itu. Lihatlah! Ia masih sesehat ini dan tidak rugi terlalu banyak.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan selanjutnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Indra mereka kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Danzo berniat menjual negara api." Ucap Hamura, lalu meminum kembali tehnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Ia sudah terlanjur basah berurusan dengan masalah pemberantasan rubah licik ini. Jadi sebagai kompenasasi rasa bersalahnya Hamura harus menjelaskan untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran Indra.

"Beberapa hari lagi Danzo akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan pihak negara Air. Ada banyak hal yang Danzo ketahui di dalam kerajaan, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia benar berniat menjual informasi tersebut. Walaupun informasi tersebut tidak akan memicu perang, itu tetap masalah yang sangat besar dimana mereka dapat menggunakannya untuk merancang taktik dalam menyerang negara Api dalam politik dan juga perokonomian."

Danzo memang musuh dalam selimut yang sebenarnya, dia berkhianat sementara masih tinggal dengan nyaman di dalam negara api, benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah banyak kekayaan yang pejabat tua itu dapatkan dari negara, tapi dia tidak pernah puas dan justru mengambil kecurangan pada negara sendiri untuk keuntungan dengan negara lain.

"Ashura akan pergi, dan menggagalkan rencana Danzo dalam beberapa hari lagi."

"Kenapa paman tidak segera menangkap Danzo dan malah melibatkan penduduk kecil dalam misi besar?" Tanya Indra heran, padahal Hamura sudah memiliki banyak kaki tangan dan prajuritnya sendiri.

"Tentu, aku akan menangkap Danzo. Tapi rubah itu terlalu licik. Dia menimbulan banyak masalah dan para bangsawan saat ini sedang mencurigai satu sama lain sehingga aku menjadi cukup sibuk. Tapi kali ini, Danzo pasti akan tertangkap basah. Dan hanya Ashura yang dapat kupercayai untuk melakukan misi ini."

Indra mengangguk ketika sudah cukup paham dengan rencana mereka.

"Baiklah. Sore ini aku akan berangkat setelah mengumpulkan teman-teman. Indra-san tidak apa-apakan ditinggal sendirian di rumah?" Ucap Ashura. Indra sudah beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan sini, jadi Ashura kira Indra akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang akan menjaga rumah sendirian? Aku akan ikut dengan misi ini."

"Apa?" Ashura dan Hamura terkejut dengan keputusan Indra yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Misi ini terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula kau baru saja dapat keluar dengan selamat dari sarang Danzo. Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan hal ini." Hamura tahu bagaimana sifat Indra yang keras kepala. Jika berkata akan melakukannya, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Sama halnya dengan ketika ia setuju untuk membunuh Danzo waktu itu.

Indra menatap pria berambut panjang tersebut. "Kalian takut aku menjadi beban di dalam misi ini?"

Hamura berkedip. Sebagai seorang paman dia tidak mengasuh Indra di bawah sayapnya sendiri malah justru mengirimnya ke rumah Okiya. Itu karena sejarah ibu Indra yang rumit, sampai-sampai keberadaan Indra harus dirahasiakan, bahkan kakaknya... yang adalah Raja saat ini pun tidak tahu. Jika saja nasib tidak begitu buruk, keponakannya itu mungkin bisa menjadi ahli pedang dibandingkan orang seni.

"Bukan begitu… bagaimana jika Indra-san terluka?" Jelas pemuda berambut cepak itu merasa khawatir.

"Kalian meremehkanku" Indra memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "Aku bukan wanita, aku bisa membela diriku sendiri dan aku merasa akan berguna dalam misi ini. Aku tidak merasa tenang karena gagal mengakhiri Danzo." Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya begitu dingin.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut disalahkan Indra-san. Menangkapnya lebih baik daripada membunuhnya." Sela Ashura.

"Aku salah karena pernah berpikir ingin membunuh Danzo. Tapi saat ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyeretnya secara hukum. Akan lebih baik jika kau melupakan kejadian itu Indra." Sebagai devisi bayangan istana, Hamura akan melakukan apa saja unruk menyingkirkan ancaman dalam istana termasuk membunuh bangsawan yang merencanakan pemberontakan.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin ikut berpartisipasi. Juga..." Indra mendongak, matanya yang menatap lurus berkilat dengan berbahaya, "aku ingin memberikan pelajaran sendiri pada pak tua itu, setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku."

Kalimatnya begitu dingin. Ashura bahkan Hamura dibuat merinding mendengarnya. 'Jangan bilang sang Taiko ingin mengebiri sendiri Rubah Tua itu?'

…..

( _Little bit more!_ )

...

Danzo mengadakan pertemuan desa dekat perbatasan. Perjalanan untuk pergi kesana memakan waktu sekitar dua hari.

Mengingat waktu ketika ia membawa Indra kabur, Ashura teringat sahabatnya Taizo yang masih belum kembali sehingga tidak berada diantara mereka sekarang. Ashura menatap teman-temannya yang terdiri dari beberapa pria yang saat ini menunggang kuda. Biasanya Taizo akan berada di sebelahnya, diantara kelompok ini Taizo lah yang paling dekat dengan Ashura. Jadi sangat wajar jika Ashura mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taizo. Apa dia tertangkap? Ashura berharap jikapun tertangkap, Danzo tidak akan langsung membunuh Taizo.

"Ashura!" Ashura tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Melihat Indra yang dengan gagah menaiki kuda sendirian, termasuk pemandangan yan indah, Pemuda cantik tersebut terlihat mengagumkan bersama seekor kuda besar, dan kuda tersebut terlihat menyukai siapa yang menungganginya sehingga berjalan dengan elegan.

Ashura pikir ketika berangkat pagi buta tadi Indra akan satu kuda bersamanya. Tidak tahunya Indra meminta sebuah kuda untuk dirinya sendiri. Agak membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau terlihat tidak fokus. Apa kau masih mengantuk?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang tersebut, mensejajarkan langkah kuda mereka berdua.

Ashura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Taizo."

"Oh, temanmu waktu itu?" Indra merasa bersalah karena teman Ashura tidak memiliki kabar setelah pelarian mereka. Jika saja ia tidak menjadi beban, pasti Ashura dan temannya akan lebih cepat kabur dari kejaran anak buah Danzo.

.

Perjalanan sudah cukup jauh dan hari mulai gelap. Kelompok Ashura tahu sungai yang paling dekat dan sengaja untuk istirahat di sana, sekalian mereka dapat menangkap ikan untuk makan malam.

Indra menghangatkan dirinya duduk di dekat api unggun. Ketika teman-teman Ashura menatapnya… Indra melihat mereka dan mereka tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak sulit untuk menghafal satu persatu nama mereka setelah seharian perjalan ini. Itu karena teman-teman Ashura cukup tertarik untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Indra saja?" Tanya pemuda dengan wajah biasa yang terlihat ramah, lalu duduk di sebelah Indra. Indra hanya mengangguk, dan pemuda tersebut terus berbicara "Jadi pekerjaanmu adalah seorang Taiko? Geisha laki-laki bukannya?"

Biasanya beberapa orang awam dan yang mudah berburuk sangka akan salah menduga jika pekerjaan seorang Geisha juga kadang akan menjadi seorang pelacur. Itu sebabnya Indra selalu bersikap antisipasi setiap kali ada orang yang membicarakan pekerjaannya. Padahal rumah Okiya dan para Geisha di dalamnya hanya berniat untuk mengabdikan diri pada seni tradisional Jepang. Tapi karena kebanyakan dari tamu mereka adalah para pejabat, mereka tidak dapat menghindari prasangka buruk ini menyebar. Dan sebenarnya dibalik itu mereka tidak dapat mengelak jika ada hal di belakang yang terjadi.

"Ya. Pekerjaan kami mengabdikan diri untuk seni.".

"Jadi kamu juga pandai menari?"

Diantara banyak kesenian kenapa dia harus bertanya jika Indra pandai menari? Tapi memang itu benar, jadi Indra hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mata pemuda itu jelas bersinar kagum kepadanya. "Bagaimana jika kamu menari untuk kami? Mumpung disini, kita adakan pesta api unggun."

Dahi Indra sedikit berkerut, jelas merasa tidak suka. Walaupun menari dilakukan untuk menghibur orang yang menonton, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan sembarangan. Terlebih di sini-Indra memaklumi jika teman Ashura mungkin tidak mengerti itu.

"Itu tampak seperti ide yang bagus… tapi Taki-san, bukankah ikanmu sudah hangus?" Sahut Ashura, sambil menunjuk batang ikan yang masuk kedalam api.

Orang itu segera tersentak dan melompat untuk mengambil ikannya yang dipanggang dengan menancapkan penusuknya ke tanah. Berseru dengan sedih melihat ikannya yang menghitam "Gah! IKANKU!"

Ashura mendengus melihat tingkah temannya, lalu mendekat ke arah sang Taiko.

"Ini untuk Indra-san. Akan kubuang tulangnya dulu." Beberapa saat setelah berkutat dengan menyingkirkan tulang, Ashura segera menyerahkan daging ikan berpiringkan daun pisang itu kepada Indra.

"Terimakasih."

"Jika mau lagi bilang saja padaku, aku akan segera memanggangnya."

Betapa perhatiannya...

"Ini saja sudah cukup."

Tidak seperti Indra yang memakan sepotong demi sepotong, Ashura langsung memngigit daging dari ikan yang masih ditusuk tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa makan di alam bebas dalam perjalanan seperti ini, kali ini ia cukup senang karena rasanya lain ketika Indra ada.

"Kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil? Lihat, pipimu hitam terkena arang ikan." Tiba-tiba tangan putih sang Taiko menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan sentuhannya yang lembut membuat Ashura tertegun ketika menatap matanya. "Em. Terimakasih." Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang agak lama. Sebelum suara deheman teman-teman mereka mengintrupsi dan Indra segera menarik tangannya. "Ehhem!"

Ashura tersadar dan menolah pada teman-temannya yang terlihat diam memandang ke arah mereka. "Ada– apa?" Tanyanya seolah tanpa dosa.

"Wah wah… aku tidak menyangka jika itu benar. Jadi benar kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tanya seorang temannya, dan teman yang lain mendengus dengan senyuman aneh.

"I-itu bukan…"Ashura ingin menyanggah karena mungkin Indra tidak nyaman dengan ucapan mereka.

"Hahah... sudah, akui saja!"

Indra memperhatikan mereka yang berhasil menggoda Ashura hingga rautnya nampak bingung seperti itu. Entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan. Ketika mengingat pemuda besar itu sempat melamarnya, rasanya itu menjadi lucu. Jadi benarkah Ashura menyukainya?

"Saudaraku!" Temannya menepuk bahu Ashura. "Jika kau menyukai Indra-san kenapa harus mengelak. Yang harusnya kau lakukan adalah mengkonfirmasi dia untuk menjadi milikmu." Saran temannya itu mengangkat-angkat alisnya dan Ashura gelagapan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tidak enak dengan Indra-san."

"Kenapa harus merasa tidak enak?"

"Atau apa sebenarnya masalahnya Indra-san? Apa Indra-san menolak saudara kami ini?" Kali ini pertanyaan dilemparkan kepada Indra.

Indra tertegun. Ashura tidak lagi membahas soal hubungan setelah malam itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Ashura merasa menyesal setelahnya, jika itu hanya ungkapan sesaat. Indra merasa begitu menyedihkan jika benar Ashura hanya merasa kasihan melihatnya dalam kondisi demikian.

"Ashura tidak terlalu buruk bukannya?" Tambah temannya itu mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Walau kadang-kadang dia terlalu membosankan, dan lamban." Memang benar kadang sikapnya yang sopan membuatnya terlihat kaku, dan dibalik sifat pemikirnya yang memikirkan orang lain dia sebenarnya keras kepala.

Tapi sebenarnya justru itu yang disukai Indra dari Ashura. Semua sifat itu menunjukan jika Ashura adalah pria yang baik. Tapi karena dia adalah lelaki baik-baik, Indra tidak berani berharap lebih.

Masih dalam suasana yang canggung, Indra memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, "Memang benar-"

"Kalian semua hentikan! Kami tidak seperti itu." Ashura yang berpikir harus melakukan sesuatu pada teman-temannya yang terus memaksa tiba-tiba mengelak dengan suara keras. "Kalian membuat Indra-san tidak nyaman." Mereka harus berhenti melakukan lelucon ini.

Indra agak terkejut karena Ashura menyela begitu saja. Apa maksudnya tidak mungkin seperti itu?

Mereka mengangguk meminta maaf padanya. Namun ketika melihat pada Ashura, Indra hanya dapat melihat belakang lehernya. Sama sekali tidak menoleh. Merenungkan kalimat itu membuatnya merasa sedih. Indra hanya dapat kembali menatap api unggun. Jadi benar, Saat itu Ashura hanya merasa kasihan?

Ashura terus menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Mengisyaratkan jika mereka sudah mengerti, Taki menepuk bahu Ashura lagi sebelum berpindah tempat untuk tidur.

Ketika pemuda dengan ikat kepala itu berbalik, ia melihat bahwa Indra benar tidak ingin berbicara. Jadi ia berpikir bahwa benar Indra membenci topik ini. Harusnya teman-temannya tidak memaksakan pertanyaan padanya walaupun mereka hanya bercanda.

…

Ashura terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam, ia mengerjab dan melihat dimana teman-temannya sedang tertidur, api unggun masih sedikit menyala. Menyadari tempat yang ia persiapkan untuk Indra kini kosong membuatnya terperanjat dari posisinya. Kepalanya mengedar ke sekeliling, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Indra berada di tanah yang agak tingggi di pinggir sungai.

Pemuda cantik itu tampak melamun menatap aliran sungai dengan pantulan bulan bercahaya keperakan. Pemandangan yang cantik memang. Tapi sosoknya yang lebih tenang daripada aliran air, dengan background alam di bawah langit malam bahkan lebih cantik lagi. Seperti sosok dalam lukisan. Tapi apa yang sedang di pikirkan pemuda cantik itu sekarang?

"Kenapa Indra-san duduk disini?" Suara Ashura mengintrupsi lamunannya.

Indra menoleh sedikit dan tidak segera menjawab.

Semua teman mereka tertidur lelap, padahal setidaknya ada satu yang harus berjaga. Ashura tidak menyangka malah Indralah yang sedang begadang untuk mereka. "Indra-san lebih baik tidur. Biar aku saja yang berjaga."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Ashura duduk di sebelahnya, dan turut mengamati sekeliling dengan banyak sudut tempat yang gelap. Di sini jauh dari pemukiman, dan kau tidak tahu apa yang akan ada dibalik pepohonan "Apakah alam liar disini menakutkan?"

Indra menggeleng. "Alam disini sangat tenang." Komentarnya justru terlalu tenang untuk Ashura. Pemuda itu mengira sebagai seorang Taiko, Indra mungkin tidak pernah bermalam di luar.

"Indra-san yakin? Pastinya ada beberapa binatang buas disini." Balas Ashura. Indra meliriknya. "Ini pertama kalinya Indra-san bermalam di alam bebas bukannya?"

"Kau berusah menakut-nakutiku?" Indra menanggapinya dengan putaran matanya, sedikit terlihat cemberut karena merasa diremehkan.

"Hehehe, tidak juga." Ashura terkekeh sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya, kemudian kembali menatap pemandangan dengan tenang. Sebelumnya ia juga suka menatap bintang seperti ini, membuat perasaannya menjadi rileks. Tapi dengan keberadaan seseorang si sampingnya, walaupun malam sebenarnya agak dingin, entah kenapa rasanya menjadi lebih hangat dan menentramkan.

"– satu-satunya hal yang aku takutkan, adalah- hingga akhir aku akan selalu ditinggalkan."

Ashura membeku beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka Indra akan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal sensitif seperti ini. Dan mendengarkan itu membuat jantungnya seperti diremas satu kali.

Ia menatap pada pemuda bersurai panjang di sebalahnya, dan baru ia sadari sosok itu terlihat dingin dan jauh. Sesuatu mulai terasa menyumpal di tenggorokannya. "Tidak akan seperti itu Indra-san."

Indra menatapnya dengan tatapan meragukan.

Ashura tersadar. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu jika ia tidak mengetahui apapun.

Indra mendongak menatap langit, dan tatapannya semakin dalam. "Ketika aku kecil, aku hanya memiliki ibuku... tapi suatu hari, dia mengakhir hidupnya."

Ashura tertegun mendengarkan. Sejak kecil ia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu ataupun mengetahui seperti apa rupa orang tuanya, jadi ia tidak tahu perasaan kehilangan seorang ibu.

"Kemudian paman Hamura membawaku ke rumah Okiya. Di sana, satu-satunya tempatku berlindung. Aku sulit menjadi dekat dengan orang-orang... tapi pemilik rumah sangat memperhatikanku. Mungkin karena kasihan dengan anak kecil yang selalu terlihat murung. Setelah lama dirawat olehnya... bisa dibilang pemilik rumah adalah satu-satunya yang paling dekat denganku. Bukan keluargaku, tapi dia selalu ada untuk melindungiku, dan mengajariku berbagai kesenian. Tapi sudah beberapa tahun semenjak dia tidak ada lagi..." Indra sudah tidak dapat lagi menyalahkan keadaan. Bahkan jika ia sudah tidak memiliki rumah untuk kembali, bahkan jika ia tidak memiliki siapapun di sampingnya, takdir hanya memintanya untuk menerima apa adanya.

"Maaf sudah menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh." Pemuda bersurai panjang itu menatap padanya seolah mengisyaratkan Ashura untuk melupakan ceritanya. Tapi Ashura dapat melihat, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, matanya yang jernih bahkan terlihat sembab.

Tangan Ashura sudah menangkap kedua bahu Indra, dan pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, penuh penghiburan untuk memberi tahu semuanya baik-baik saja.

Indra jelas terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba pemuda ini. Saking terkejutnya, bahkan jantungnya ikut berdebar dengan cepat. Ia memejamkan matanya tapi dengan pasti mendorong dada pemuda di depannya.

Indra mendongak, "Bagaimana kau-" tapi tidak melihat wajah yang biasanya akan terlihat canggung itu, justru sebaliknya, ia melihat tatapan tegas darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi jika ada kesempatan, aku berharap bisa bersama denganmu!" Ada penekanan di dalam kalimatnya. Yeah... ia memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, terutama mereka di dalam misi yang sangat berbahaya. Dan ia mengerti ketakutan Indra, 'ada pertemuan pasti juga ada perpisahan'. Dan hal yang ia takuti sekarang adalah jika ia berpisah dengan Indra. Setelah mendengar cerita darinya, bagaimana mungkin Ashura akan diam saja? Justru itu membuatnya bertekad untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi sang Taiko.

Indra menatap kepadanya dengan ekspresi tertegun, melihat wajahnya yang serius dengan mata yang teguh. Tapi apa? Bahkan jika dia ada disini sekarang, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan dan akan segera berpisah setelah misi.

Kesampingakan selama ini mereka tinggal bersama. Bahkan jika mereka menjadi teman karena Ashura menyelamatkannya, sayang sekali Indra sama sekali tidak mempercayai teman. Teman-temannya di rumah Okiya bahkan suka menjualnya untuk melayani pejabat nakal, terutama Danzo. Seolah-olah berurusan dengan orang beresiko adalah kewajibannya.

Ashura menyadari jika Indra masih tidak mempercayainya. Perlahan ia meraih tangan taiko itu, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Indra-san... bahkan jika saat ini aku tidak memiliki apapun sebagai jaminan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bahkan jika kamu tidak mempercayaiku-"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu!"Ashura terdiam. "Setelah misi ini selesai, kita akan berpisah." Indra menarik tangannya, dan menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengusap bibirnya. Kepalanya seperti akan berasap, dadanya penuh dengan emosi, ia marah, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya marah kepada Ashura, tapi karena perkataan Ashura, ia memarahi dirinya untuk tidak berharap. Beberapa waktu tadi pemuda ini sudah mengatakan pada teman-temannya bahwa tidak akan ada apapun diantara mereka. Tapi sekarang- kenapa dia dengan cepat berubah?

"Jadi Indra-san akan kembali ke rumah Okiya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Ashura sadar akan kemungkinan itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu kan? Ashura sadar, ia tidak memiliki harta apapun untuk membahagiakan Indra. Yeah, mungkin bagi Indra yang sering ditinggalkan perkataannya sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi Indra menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi pelayan. Aku akan pergi ke tempat lain." Pergi ke tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa menyebarkan seni. Dihormati sebagai seniman dan melakukan peragaan seni untuk dikagumi orang-orang adalah cita-citanya. "Aku ingin berkelana." Lanjutnya.

"Sendirian?" Ashura bertanya seolah tidak percaya.

Kepala bersurai panjang itu menjawabnya dengan angggukan.

Tapi kemudian pemuda dengan ikat kepala itu tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu kebetulan! Setelah ini aku ingin berhenti menipu orang. Jadi aku juga ingin pergi berkelana, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

Indra ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri karena dengan ceroboh mengatakan rencananya, dan berkat ini pemuda besar ini akan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Melihat Ashura dengan semangat seperti itu, Indra tidak tahu alasan apa yang tepat untuk membuatnya menyerah. "K-Kau! Bagaimana dengan orang-orang desamu?" Ah yeah, bukankah Ashura sangat diandalkan dan menjadi pentolan di desanya? Orang-orang desa pasti akan sangat sedih jika pemuda ini pergi.

"Desa sekarang dalam kondisi yang stabil. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Senyumannya begitu lembut ketika mengucapkannya. Membuat Indra tergelitik untuk mempercayainya. Bahkan jika ini mimpi, hanya mendengarkan seseorang berjaji untuk selalu di sampingnya sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli denganku?" Indra bertanya dengan sedikit tak acuh, menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Diperlakukan dengan tulus setelah hidupnya yang berat, ia takut ini akan tiba-tiba lenyap seperti kabut.

"Karena... aku, benar-benar menyukaimu." Malam sunyi ditemani suara serangga yang bernyanyi, dan hanya terdapat mereka berdua, akhirnya Ashura menyelesaikan pengakuannya. Ia tidak tahu harus begaimana menyakinkan orang yang merasa semua orang selalu meninggalkannya, tapi 'Pemuda ini benar-benar ingin hidup bersamamu'. Ashura merasa cemas jika ia ditolak lagi. Terutama ketika memikirkan mereka akan berpisah. Dadanya terasa berat untuk membiarkan sang Taiko itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sosok indah ini tidak akan lagi menghiasi harinya- ia tidak akan terbiasa!

Pemuda yang cerah seperti Ashura, kenapa harus memilihnya? Seseorang yang juga pemuda terlebih lagi sudah kotor. Indra tahu bahwa Ashura menginginkan sebuah keluarga, yang artinya itu bukannya dia juga menginginkan anak. Sedangkan ia adalah laki-laki, tidak mungkin lelaki ini akan bersamanya selamanya. "Suatu saat kau akan menikahi wanita dan membangun keluargamu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?"

Walaupun terus menolak, Ashura tetap mendengar kalimat Indra diucapkan dengan nada ketus yang menyembunyikan kesepian. Membuat pemuda itu tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Sambil mengusap surainya yang panjang, ia berkata. "Aku tidak akan menikahi orang lain selama memungkinkan untukku bersama Indra-san."

"Masa depanmu masih panjang." Ia mulai merasa bersalah. Ashura tidak seharusnya terjebak dengan orang sepertinya.

"Yeah... dan itu bersama Indra-san." Tapi pemuda ini tetap keras kepala. Membuatnya pusing untuk memikirkan kalimat menentang lainnya.

"Pemuda canggung sepertimu sangat keras kepala."

"Hahah... itu karena Indra-san."

Ashura masih memeluknya dengan erat. Walaupun malam sangat dingin di alam terbuka, mereka berdua merasa hangat ketika berpelukan. Pria besar ini selalu bisa membuat Indra merasa aman. Tangannya sedikit terangkat, terdorong untuk membalas pelukannya dan menyatu lebih dekat.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Mawar dalam lumpur chapter 4

Main pair : AshuInd.

Awas!  
OOC (Indra girly? Hanya terlalu anggun. bwahha), Typo(s), GangRape, lemon, dll.

...

Mereka sudah tiba di tempat dimana Danzo akan melakukan transaksi. Dan tempat ini rupanya adalah sebuah bangunan bertatanan indah yang memiliki pemandian air panas. Bangsawan memang memiliki selera tinggi untuk memilih tempat bernegosiasi yang dapat membangkitkan suasana hati.

Perjamuan ini diadakan sebagai kedok seolah mereka bertemu hanya untuk melakukan bisnis dagang. Sebuah negosiasi memang akan mencurigakan jika dilakukan secara diam-diam, apalagi jika dilakukan dua pihak besar. Kelihatannya utusan dari negara air juga cukup licik.

"Indra-san yakin akan melakukan ini? Bagaimana jika Danzo mengenalimu?" Ashura agaknya cemas dengan Indra yang berencana ikut berbaur dengan para pejabat tua itu. Tapi ini satu-satunya jalan yang paling efektif untuk mengamati keadaan.

"Untuk itulah kita menyamar." Ashura tidak mengerti, bagaimana kepercayaan diri Indra itu berasal. Padahal dia telah menderita perlakuan buruk oleh Danzo. Tapi tidak seperti pemuda cantik itu akan trauma, dia bahkan terlihat akan menantang secara terbuka.

Ashura yang sudah terbiasa dengan menyamar sudah siap dengan jenggot dan kumisnya, ia memakai sorban yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya, membuatnya lebih tua dari umurnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Indra yang sedang memakai kerudung.

Indra berbalik memandangnya dan tersenyum "Kau terlihat berwibawa dengan kumis dan jenggot itu Ashura." Komentarnya, agak merasa penampilan pemuda besar itu sedikit lucu.

Ekspresi Ashura masih tetap tenang, melihat sosok cantik yang hanya terlihat sepasang matanya, tetap tidak bisa membuat tatapannya beralih, dan tidak bisa selain berkata "Mata Indra-san sangat indah." Sepasang mata merah yang dari awal sangat indah itu dibingkai riasan ayeliner dan ayeshadow, membuat kecantikannya lebih merekah dan tajam. Mata yang sanggup menggetarkan jiwa siapapun yang melihatnya.

Indra tidak menanggapi pujian Ashura. Ia sengaja memakai riasan yang mencolok agar tatapannya tidak dikenali. Perawakan tinggi yang ramping itu mengibaskan gaun wanitanya. Ashura segera mengambil sitar yang agak berat dan mengikutinya keluar dari gudang.

Bersikap sebagai petugas panggung, Ashura meletakkan sitar dan mempersilahkan artisnya untuk segera duduk setelahnya. Cukup banyak tamu undangan yang berkumpul dan duduk di depan bangku hidangan masing-masing. Tidak seperti negosiasi rahasia, ini nampak seperti perjamuan yang akrab.

Mata cantik Indra mengamati ke depan, di mana tamu-tamu sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati hidangan, terlihat cukup ramai entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Namun begitu jemarinya mulai memetik senar, alunan petikan merdu memecah keramaian, dan para tamu agaknya teralihkan sehingga berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati melodi.

"Musik yang baik. Aku suka bagaimana caramu menyambut kami." Komentar seorang pria dengan dua kumis di ujung mulutnya. Dia mengambil cangkir, dan meminum sakenya dengan nyaman.

Sementara di depannya tidak lain adalah Danzo, duduk dengan senyuman sambil menuang minuman untuk pria berkumis tersebut.

"Aku lega jika Anda merasa nyaman," Danzo mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang bersama. "Demi kerja sama kita di masa depan!"

Pria berkumis itu tidak lain adalah utusan dari negara air. Karena Danzo bersedia memberikan banyak informasi, dia hadir di sini untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. "Ahh~ memang lezat. Danzo-san memang pandai mengambil hati orang. Aku harap kita benar-benar menjadi saudara." Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Danzo dengan senang, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi aku disini bukan untuk sake, kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Pejabat tua itu tersenyum lalu menuangkan sakenya lagi. "Itu akan kita bicarakan setelah jamuan ini."

Pria berkumis mengangguk-angguk dengan setuju. Kedua tua itu mengobrol lebih lanjut.

Ashura berpikir, kapan mereka akan mulai melakukan pembicaraan yang serius. Tapi hal yang berkaitan dengan menjual informasi penting negara, rasanya tidak mungkin dirundingkan dengan banyak orang seperti ini. Jika itu terjadi, bukankan itu akan lebih seperti rencana penyerangan?

Tapi kemudian Danzo dan Pria berkumis itu berdiri, mereka keluar dari ruang perjamuan. Ini pasti saatnya. Ashura mendekat kepada Indra dan membisikkan jika dia yang akan pergi. Sementara Indra masih harus memainkan musik untuk mengawasi orang-orang yang masih ada di sini.

Indra berharap Ashura akan berhasil mendapatkan dokumennya. Asalkan bukti itu ada, belut berbisa itu pasti tidak akan dapat berkelit kali ini.

Jemari lentiknya menari di atas sitar dengan anggun. Ia sudah berganti lagu beberapa kali hingga mungkin sudah ada satu jam. Tamu-tamu juga tampaknya sudah mabuk, bahkan ada yang terlihat ketiduran. Bukankan ini terlalu lama untuk Ashura kembali?

Ia menghentikan nafasnya sejenak sambil meredamkan getaran senar dengan tiga jarinya, tanda permainan sudah berakhir.

Menyadari musik telah berhenti, beberapa pria yang sedari tadi setia mendengarkan pun menoleh. Permainan musisi ini cukup mengangumkan, mereka suka mendengarkannya dan mungkin tidak rela untuk berakhir secepat ini.

Seorang pria paruh baya mendekat sambil tersenyum menatap Indra. Melihat musisi yang ramping dengan mata indah menggoda membuatnya semakin penasaran. "Nona, keterampilan bermusikmu sungguh sangat indah. Petugas tua ini sangat senang mendengarkannya. Aku ingin mengundang Nona ke tempatku untuk mendengarkannya lebih lama lagi."

Sikap pria itu jelas tidak mengajukan undangan secara formal. Bahkan senyumannya terlihat tidak sopan. Yang paling mencurigakan, dia telah terpengaruh alkohol, menyeringai dengan wajah merah, penampilan tambunnya cukup untuk membuat seseorang bergidik. Indra telah terbiasa menghadapi pria sejenis ini. Ia membungkuk dengan sopan untuk berterima kasih atas pujiannya juga menolak secara bersamaan.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk mengawasi tempat dimana tidak ada lagi Danzo, Indra berniat untuk segera keluar. Mungkin saja Ashura sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Aku memiliki beberapa perhiasan indah untukmu jika kau mau ikut denganku."

Si cantik yang ramping itu segera mengucapkan maaf, "Saya ada urusan sehingga harus pergi."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu...!"

"Maaf." Indra menggeser pria tambun itu untuk memberinya jalan, namun pria lain ikut menghadangnya, dengan tangan terlentang menghalangi.

"Itu benar Nona. Aku menduga wajahmu secantik permainan sitarmu. Kerudung ini membuatku penasaran."

Indra membelalakkan matanya. Di hadapannya sudah ada beberapa pria yang mengepungnya, membuatnya melangkah mundur penuh antisipasi. Jelas sang Taiko sedang disergap sekarang, mereka sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Ia tidak menduga para tamu akan seagresif ini. Danzo memang tidak ada di sini, tapi mereka pasti akan mengenalinya sebagai pria jika kerudungnya dirampas.

Tidak menunggunya untuk mencari alasan, lengannya sudah ditangkap. Indra berusaha mengelak, lalu ingin menyerobot ke celah untuk dapat keluar, tapi lengannya tidak dilepaskan. Dapat ia lihat jika pria-pria di sekelilingnya tidak lagi memberikan celah. Wajahnya memucat ketika melihat tatapan mereka dipenuhi seringaian mesum.

Ashura!

...

"Hat! ... "

 _Tring._ Potongan bolah pedang terlempar ke udara dan menancap di tanah.

Pria berjenggot dan berkumis itu memegangi dadanya yang terkena tendangan. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Ia gagal untuk mengambil dokumen yang diberikan Danzo kepada Pria berkumis. Ketika sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka di dalam atap, ia tertangkap basah oleh Zetsu hitam, sehingga kini harus berada di tengah-tengah pengepungan.

Sial! Anak buah Danzo benar-benar banyak.

Teman-temannya tidak bisa menampakkan diri karena mereka kalah jumlah. Tapi jika ia tertangkap, berarti Indra juga akan berada di situasi yang sama.

Prajurit Danzo menodongnya dengan senjata tajam, dan dua orang segera menarik tangannya ke belakang, menekan bahu Ashura untuk menunduk di tempat.

 _Plok plok plok_

Sosok tua Danzo keluar dari tempatnya sambil menepuk tangan. Dia pikir, dia cukup senang karena berhasil menangkap penyusup nakal. "Aku sudah menduga... pasti ada saja tikus kecil yang berani menyusup ke sini." Kalimat pejabat tua itu seolah bangga dengan intuisinya.

Ashura mendongak, akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan rubah tua ini lagi. Seminggu yang lalu Ashura telah menipunya dan mencuri dari kediaman Danzo. Jelas pejabat tua itu akan memburunya untuk melakukan perhitungan. Ia dapat melihat mata Danzo yang penuh penghinaan seolah dia hanya melihat seekor kecoak. "Mari kita lihat wajah tikus ini!" Berikutnya dia sudah merobek jenggot dan kumis palsu Ashura. Pemuda itu refleks membuang mukanya tapi Danzo menjambaknya.

"Ohh... Hashirama-san?" Danzo mengangkat alisnya, mengingat jika wajah inilah yang menipunya beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Tapi tidak... kau hanya penipu kecil." Ucapnya dingin sambil menghempaskan kepala itu kembali. Sorban yang dikenakannyapun jatuh ke tanah.

"Hanya penipu dan pencuri... tapi kau sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan bangsawan. Rupanya sudah bosan dengan harta kecil hingga nekat mencuri di kediaman pejabat istana."

"Tapi... tidak hanya itu bukan. Pasti ada yang menyuruhmu. Dan aku tebak... itu adalah orang dalam istana. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Ashura hanya menatapnya lurus, tidak peduli bahkan jika Danzo mencurigai siapa yang menyuruhnya atau bahkan tahu identitasnya. Karena jika Danzo tertangkap, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pejabat yang senang mengeruk tanah airnya sudah pasti akan dihilangkan.

Pejabat tua itu berjalan beberapa langkah dan teringat. "Oh ya... mungkin aku juga harus mengakui keberanianmu. Sungguh mengagumkan, kau bahkan sempat mencuri pelacur kecil dari kamarku."

Ashura tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya, tapi tatapan pemuda itu berubah menjadi tajam. Ia pikir orang macam apa, yang senang menggantung manusia hidup di ruangannya. Pejabat tua ini benar-benar busuk, dia sangat berbahaya, tapi terlihat jika Danzo tidak tahu dari desa mana Ashura berasal. Ashura dan teman-temannya tidak pernah menyebutkan nama di luar, jadi informasi pribadinya tidak pernah terungkap. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi desanya ketika orang-orang ingin menangkapnya.

Danzo tersenyum, terlihat dia belum selesai berbicara. "Namun seperti burung yang kembali ke sangkar, aku senang pelacur itu kembali muncul di hadapanku." Bibirnya menyeringai penuh arti, berbanding terbalik dengan Ashura yang terhenyak panik.

"Indra-san." Pemuda itu hampir melompat untuk berlari menyelamatkan Indra. Tapi lututnya kembali dihantamkan di atas tanah. Dua prajurit Danzo sedang menahannya, dan Zetsu hitam juga masih ada di dekatnya. Jika saja ia tidak kalah jumlah, ia pasti bisa mengalahkan penjaga bayangan tersebut.

Danzo menggosok dagunya, menatap lelaki muda yang meronta itu dengan mata keriputnya "Terlihat kalian sudah cukup akrab."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Dilihat dari ekspresi pemuda itu jika dia sangat mengkhawatirkan sang Taiko. Walau sudah dikunci oleh beberapa penjaga, tapi ia tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan diri.

Bukankah Taiko itu hanya makhluk malang yang kebetulan dibebaskan olehnya. Tapi dari sikapnya, seolah pemuda itu telah memproritaskannya. Danzo tidak menyangka jika Taiko cantik itu akan diselamatkan oleh pemuda polos seperti ini. Mulut keriput itu tiba-tiba menyeringai dengan ide yang tiba-tiba didapatkannya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang manarik.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan membawamu bertemu dengannya." Si Pejabat tua mengibaskan lengan bajunya, mengisyaratkan penjaga untuk membawa Ashura ke balai perjamuan.

Ashura berusaha mengibaskan lengannya beberapa kali, tapi terlihat ia sudah diikat erat. Ia kembali ke ruangan yang masih memiliki banyak tamu itu, dan tubuhnya di hempaskan ke lantai.

Walaupun terjerembab, ia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak dan segera bangkit. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dengan panik, "Di mana Indra-san?" mengabaikan tatapan dari petugas Negara Air yang ikut menonton. Ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok sang Taiko, sebelum sebuah kerumunan menarik perhatiannya. Lantas matanya terbelalak. "INDRA-SAN!" Ashura baru saja akan berlari menghampirinya, namun Zetsu putih menarik talinya hingga kembali jatuh ke lantai, tidak membiarkannya berpindah dari tempatnya.

Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. Ashura dapat dengan jelas melihat Indra walaupun pemuda itu di kelelingi oleh orang-orang. Kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda cantik itu di tahan oleh masing-masing pria, membiarkannya memberotak tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Sial! Ternyata dia seorang pria."

"Tapi dia cantik." Si pria tambun mengusap pipi Indra, pemuda cantik itu membuang mukanya ke samping, tapi tidak sanggup menghentikan tangan-tangan yang jahil itu.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apa saja pada penyusup itu. Dan biarkan temannya menonton saja." Ucap Danzo kepada mereka, membuat seringaian senang mengembang di sudut bibir pria-pria itu.

Mencurigai maksud ucapan Danzo, Indra berusaha melihat ke ruangan. Dan benar Ashura ada disini, Danzo menangkap pemuda itu, dan dia bilang ingin mempertontonkannya? Indra masih berusaha berkelit, menarik tangan dan kakinya. Tapi tidak mungkin untuk satu orang dapat mengalahkan tenaga empat orang. Akhirnya sang Taiko hanya dapat terkulai di antara mereka karena kahabisan tenaga, bernafas dengan kelelahan karena telah lama berjuang.

Melihat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan sang Taiko demikian, amarah Ashura mulai bergejolak. Kaki kanannya menepak ke lantai dengan kekuatan untuk segera bangkit berdiri. Zetsu putih dan seorang penjaga lainnya harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih untuk menekan Ashura agar tetap diam di lantai. "Danzo, lepaskan Indra-san! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya?"

Mereka tidak peduli dengan Ashura, bahkan Pria berkumis yang menerima dokumen rahasia dari Danzo itu berani melayangkan tangannya pada tubuh Indra di balik pakaian. "Danzo-san... Dia benar-benar cantik. Boleh aku memakannya?"

Sang Taiko yang cantik hanya dapat menggeliat kecil, menahan segala sentuhan yang meraba-raba. Pakaian penyamarannya sudah ditarik dan dirampas beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan dalaman putihnya yang kusut. Penampilannya kacau, rambutnya menyebar di sekelilingnya. Sementara pria berkumis itu bekerja semakin dalam membuka tubuhnya, memaparkan kulitnya yang seputih porselin dengan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah.

Otak Ashura seakan berdering dengan alarm peringatan. "Berhenti! Lepaskan dia!" Ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka dengan hanya berteriak. Ashura benar-benar akan melompat dan melempar pria-pria itu menjauh dari Indra-san miliknya. Ia memberontak dan mengerahkan tenaganya.

Zetsu putih mengernyit, menyadari bagaimana kuatnya pemuda ini hingga dia yang menahannya kuwalahan. Ashura mulai bisa mengangkat lututnya dari lantai. Terpaksa Zetsu harus mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk menekan leher pemuda itu hingga hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Cobalah untuk diam. Kau harusnya merasa terhormat, karena dapat menonton pertunjukan erotis ini." Danzo memerintahkan untuk menyuruh pria yang kurang berguna menyingkir, membiarkan pemandangan lebih terlihat, dimana Ashura dapat melihat Indra dengan jelas di depannya. Zetsu putih tidak lagi menekan lehernya sehingga Ashura dapat melihat dengan lurus, tapi tetap menggunakan tenaga dalamnya agar tahanannya tetap diam.

Indra tahu Ashura juga berada dalam kesulitan. Orang-orang ini tidak akan menghentikan aksi mereka hingga mereka puas.

Mata sang Taiko berair, kilau yang dapat memikat nafsu orang untuk membuatnya lebih banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Pejabat tua itu mencengkram rahangnya untuk memperlihatkan wajah cantik itu pada Ashura. "Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" Kemarahan yang intens dari pencuri yang dijadikannya sebagai penonton terhormat membuatnya senang. Ini benar-benar menarik.

"Le-paskan- di-a!" Geram pemuda itu tidak terima.

Danzo dapat menebak sebagian besar yang terjadi. Dan dia tidak dapat menahan untuk tertawa. "Lihat! Pencuri ini rupanya sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Tamu-tamu di ruangan itu juga ikut tertawa memahami ucapannya. Mereka tahu jika si cantik dan pemuda yang terikat itu adalah tikus yang berani menyusup ke dalam pesta mereka. Tapi berkat itu mereka senang karena pesta akan menjadi lebih meriah.

Danzo merasa itu lucu memikirkan seorang pencuri melarikan pelacur dari kamarnya, kemudian sang pencuri jatuh hati pada sang pelacur. "Hahaha... kau benar-benar dapat menghiburku. Karena kau suka padanya, aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukan semua sisi indah dari pemuda cantik ini. Bagaimana? Aku benar-benar murah hati bukan?" Lidah pak tua itu menyentuh pipi bersemu itu, menjilatnya hingga ke telinga.

Indra memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan benda lunak membasahi sisi wajahnya. Ia tidak berani melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ashura yang melihatnya. Setan tua ini sangat mengerti bagaimana cara menyiksa orang.

"KAU- jangan sentuh dia!" Suara Ashura hanya membuatnya tetap sadar tentang kondisinya. Pria-pria di sekelilingnya menatapnya dengan lapar, sementara tangan-tangan mereka menelusuri tubuhnya yang semakin telanjang dan memerah. Bagian sensitif miliknya diremas, membuat tubuh putih yang ramping itu gemetar. Indra menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegahnya dari mengeluarkan desahan.

Keadaannya begitu memalukan. Ashura adalah orang yang paling Indra tidak ingini untuk melihatnya seperti ini. Dikerubungi oleh banyak pria tidak menyisakan harga dirinya sedikitpun, terutama di depan orang yang kau cintai. Ashura pasti akan jijik padanya yang telah disentuh banyak pria. Pemuda itu akan menyesali apa yang telah diucapkannya. Cepat atau lambat ia akhirnya akan ditinggalkan lagi, dan setelah ini selesai ia akan seperti seonggok sampah.

Indra merasa takut. Air mata mengalir tidak bisa ia tahan. Sebagian besar rasa takutnya bukan karena pria-pria yang melecehkannya, tapi kepada satu-satunya pria yang tadinya ingin bersamanya akan melihat sebagaimana kotornya dirinya.

Indra berusaha melihat Ashura dengan pandangannya yang blur karena air mata. "Jangan lihat!" sang Taiko merasa begitu putus asa. "Ashura... kumohon, jangan lihat!" Ia berharap Ashura mau memalingkan wajah atau menutup matanya. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu tetap menatap mereka dengan tajam seolah tidak akan melepaskannya.

Lantas seluruh tubuhnya mengigil. Sang Taiko masih mengingat apa saja yang dialaminya di kediaman Danzo. Mau tidak mau tubuhnya menjadi semakin sensitif. Perasaan yang lembab dan panas menyelimuti selangkangannya, ia milirik hanya untuk mendapati penisnya sedang dihisap. "Ahhh~" lenguhannya terdengar menarik di telinga semua pria yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Ashurapun ikut terdiam.

Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini. Sekali lagi sang Taiko memberontak dari mereka. Danzo melihat Taiko cantik itu belum menyerah untuk melayani mereka. Jadi dia mencengkram rahangnya untuk memaksanya membuka mulut, dan sebotol sake di tuangkan secara paksa. Indra tidak dapat menelan semua cairan yang begitu banyak itu ke dalam tenggorokannya, hingga ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan cairan itu dari hidungnya. Kepalanya menjadi sakit, dan pandangannya menjadi semakin tidak jelas, sementara nafasnya kacau. Tempatnya berbaring terasa bergoyang.

"Hentikan! Kumohon!" Ashura menatap semua itu dengan kepala berdengung. Indra terlihat menderita dan begitu kasihan. Bagaimana mereka memaksanya seperti itu, bukankan itu penyiksaan. Baru saja ia bertekad untuk tidak membuat Indra kembali menderita, tapi ini apa yang terjadi? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menonton.

"Kumohon lepaskan Indra-san. Sebagai gantinya kalian bisa melakukan apapun padaku." Pemuda tampan itu memohon dengan sedih. Menatap pada Danzo dengan sungguh-sungguh agar dirinya saja yang disiksa.

"Kau ingin menggantikannya?"

Diperlakukan seperti itu memang terlihat sangat tidak menyenangkan, terutama sebagai seorang pria kau pastinya akan kehilangan harga dirimu. Tapi Ashura pikir jika itu untuk menggantikan posisi orang yang dicintainya, ia bisa menahannya. Jadi pemuda itu mengangguk.

Danzo menatap pada rekannya si pria berkumis, namun menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan gelengan, pria berkumis itu terlihat tidak puas "Aku bukan gay. Si cantik satu ini adalah pengecualian."

"Itu benar!" Seru orang lainnya. Kemudian mereka menertawai tawaran bodoh Ashura. Seperti mereka mau dengan pemuda berotot saja.

"Hahah... sayang sekali."

Indra semakin menangis, tersentuh dengan keberanian Ashura. Ia tidak berharap pemuda itu ingin menolongnya hingga seperti itu. Tapi Indra lebih suka jika Ashura memejamkan mata, dan mengabaikan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Anh~ hen-tikan..." Seorang pria menjilati putingnya, dan pria lain menghisap penisnya. Mata Ashura itu masih intens menatap mereka, dan punggung sang Taiko membusung tiap kali serangan. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol, atau karena tatapan mata tajam itu yang membuatnya lebih bereaksi. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat panas seperti dalam heat, dan ia mulai ingin disentuh lebih "...stop! ku-mohon..."

Ketika pikirannya semakin melayang, ia hanya dapat mendesah karena terbawa dalam kenikmatan. Percuma jika menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ashura, sementara dirinya saja tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Dia punya jari yang lentik. Lebih bagus daripada milik wanita." Pria yang menahan pergelangan tangan putih itu mengamati tangan sang Taiko yang bergerak gelisah, kemudian menjilat dan menghisap jemari itu.

Sang Taiko juga memiliki kaki panjang yang bagus, pahanya sangat mulus dan dia memiliki bokong putih yang terlihat lembut. Semua itu sempat Ashura lihat ketika si pria berkumis melebarkan kaki Indra. Siapapun yang melihat tubuh indah yang menggeliat tidak berdaya itu, mau tidak mau pasti juga akan menjadi panas. Dan desahan yang dihasilkannya juga merdu, menggetarkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan pemuda yang lurus seperti Ashura masih terkena dampak besar dan merasa selangkangannya sudah sesak.

"Uh! Nnn-ahn.." Kepala bersurai panjang itu mendongak ketika merasa dijilat di bagian anusnya. Pria berkumis itu mencicipi rasanya, lidahnya menggali dan berputar ke dalam anusnya, menggali lebih dalam. "Tidak!..." Membayangkan ia akan segera dimasuki membuat Indra kembali takut. Walau pengaruh alkohol tadi sempat membuatnya lupa, ingatan tentang bagaimana lubangnya dihantam dengan benda keras tetap membuatnya trauma. "Ashuraaa!"

Ashura tersentak dari tempatnya menonton. Indra memanggil namanya! Jelas sekali jika pemuda cantik itu ketakutan dan berharap agar Ashura menolongnya. Bodoh sekali dirinya karena sempat panas melihat orang yang dicintainya disiksa pria-pria lain. Mata sipitnya terbelalak ketika melihat benda laknat keluar dari pria berkumis itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar... aku pertama yang akan masuk."

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Ashura hanya tertelah oleh udara. Pria berkumis itu bahkan tidak tertarik padanya, dan sedang dalam perjalanan membimbing batangnya ke arah bokong putih itu.

Detik demi detik, antara kerutan merah muda dengan batang jelek. Pikiran Ashura semakin berdering dengan alarm. "Bajingan, DANZO!"

 _BRAKK_

 _Slap Slap_. Ark! ... ark!" Tubuh beberapa pria tiba-tiba tertembus oleh panah. Mereka semua tersentak kaget dan sudah mendapati kelompok orang luar sudah menyerang ke dalam balai jamuan.

"Penyusup!" Teriak seorang pria sambil menarik pedangnya. Namun kembali melangkah mundur karena terkejut, tidak hanya sekelompok penyusup, tapi banyak orang dengan pakaian prajurit masuk ke dalam balai mengepung mereka.

Ashura berlutut dengan lega. Akhirnya bala bantuan tiba di saat yang kritis.

"Tangkap mereka!" Dan pertempuran akhirnya pecah.

"Ashura!" Seseorang menyerang Zetsu putih, mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali sebelum berhasil menggoresnya, membuat Zetsu putih menjauh beberapa langkah. Ashura tidak menyangka siapa yang datang menolongnya, bukankan itu "Taizo!"

Sahabatnya yang beberapa hari menghilang itu tersenyum tiga jari kepadanya. "Apa kabarmu sobat?" sapanya seolah lupa jika dia berada di tengah pertarungan.

"Baik. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Taizo memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Ashura dengan pedangnya. Pemuda itu meregangkan jemarinya dan otot lehernya, Akhirnya ia terbebas dan dapat melempar semua pria ini.

Pria berkumis itu beranjak dari tempatnya, bersembunyi di balik kedua anak buahnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Danzo! Apa-apaan ini?!" Tanyanya pada Danzo yang bertanggung jawab mengatur pertemuan. Dia pikir ini semua akan aman dan jauh dari orang lain tahu, tidak menduga mereka sudah di kepung prajurit istana negara Api sekarang.

Pejabat tua itu mengernyit, dia sendiri tidak menyangka prajurit istana akan datang menyergap. Penipu itu ternyata tidak hanya berniat mencuri dokumen seperti sebelumnya. 'Ini pasti Hamura. Tapi bukankan orang itu sedang sibuk menangani masalah dengan para banagsawan?'

Zetsu putih terhempas menabrak pintu hingga ambruk. Sementara tinju yang memukulnya masih terkepal di udara, Ashura tidak pernah senafsu ini dalam bertarung. Ia harus segera mengamankan kekasihnya. Namun ketika menoleh untuk mencari sosok Indra, ia tidak menemukannya.

Ashura segera berlari. Melemparkan penjaga yang melindungi utusan negara Air tersebut kepada Taizo, lalu mencengkram kerah pria berkumis itu. "Dimana Indra-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Danzo membawanya pergi." Ucap pria berkumis itu karena cukup takut melihat mata Ashura. Ternyata penyusup yang sedari tadi diikat itu aslinya semenyeramkan ini. "Lepaskan aku. Kau tidak bisa melukaiku." Tangan Ashura terkepal. Utusan dari negara lain ini memang tidak boleh dilukai agar tidak menimbulkan masalah antar negara lebih jauh. Karena Danzo sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjual informasi negara kepada mereka, satu-satunya yang bisa diadili hanya pejabat tua itu.

"Ashura, tenanglah!" Taizo tahu jika pemuda itu mencemaskan sang Taiko. Tapi dia harus tenang. Kerena mengingat sebagaimana liciknya Danzo, jika Ashura bertindak gegabah dan membuat rubah tua itu merasa terdesak, kemungkinan Danzo tidak akan ragu melukai Indra.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan Pejabat tua itu pergi?" Tanya Ashura menuntut. Prajurit sebanyak ini, tapi bahkan tidak sanggup menangkap rubah tua yang sudah tersudut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia menggunakan Indra-san sebagai sandra." Jawab Taki dengan cemas.

Ashura segera berlari keluar untuk mengejar mereka. Meninggalkan sisanya kepada prajurit istana.

Posisinya sangat tidak nyaman dipanggul seperti karung beras, rambut panjangnya juga menghalangi pandangan hingga tidak dapat melihat sekeliling. Indra merasa pusing dan ingin muntah, pengaruh sake juga masih kuat di tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya kini juga diikat.

"Kurang ajar. Semua ini pasti ulah Hamura. Aku belum melihat batang hidungnya, tapi aku yakin ingin membunuhnya detik ini juga." Gerutu Danzo mengikuti Zetsu hitam yang membawa Indra.

Prajurit yang mencoba mengikuti mereka telah dihabisi oleh Zetsu hitam, namun baru beberapa saat sudah terdengar sebuah teriakan dari jauh "Danzo! Kemana kau akan membawa Indra-san?" Danzo berdecih melihat seluit Ashura berhasil menyusul mereka. Ia menghentikan Zetsu hitam lalu menurunkan Indra.

Jika dia begitu peduli dengan Taiko ini, maka dia akan menyesalinya. Pejabat tua itu bermaksud untuk membuat Ashura menyesal karena telah berurusan dengannya. Ia mengeluarkan pisau dan menekan benda tajam itu di leher Indra. Dan ketika pemuda itu menemui mereka, dia hanya akan dapat berhenti di tempatnya.

"Jangan lukai dia!" Pinta Ashura dengan sebelah tangan terangkat sebagai isyarat agar Danzo tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Jika kau berani bergerak sembarangan, aku akan memotong leher cantik ini."

Indra hanya dapat bersandar lemas pada Danzo. Ia sendiri tidak berani bergerak. Tangannya masih terikat sehingga tidak berguna jika dia meronta. Atau lehernya benar-benar akan terpotong.

Ini jelas keadaan terdesak. Ashura terlalu terburu-buru untuk pergi sendirian tanpa membawa bantuan bersamanya. Tidak mungkin dia bisa meringkus dua orang penjahat dengan seorang sandera sendirian.

"Seharusnya kau menyerah. Danzo, kau tidak lagi dapat berkelit lagi karena semua bukti sudah jelas. Jadi untuk apa kau harus membawa Indra-san bersamamu? Lepaskan dia!"

"Kau bocah kurang ajar. Berani memerintahkan orang tua."

"Ukh-" Setetes darah mengalir dari leher yang tersayat itu. Wajah sang Taiko yang pucat meringis dalam diam.

"Danzo! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jelas Ashura tidak tahan melihat Indra disakiti.

Danzo mengisyaratkan Zetsu hitam untuk mengurus Ashura, dan segera makhluk itu melayangkan tinju pada pipi si pemuda. Ashura terhuyung dari tempatnya berdiri, namun tidak hanya itu perutnya juga di tendang dengan lutut, lalu punggungnya di hantam keras oleh siku Zetsu. "Gagh!~"

Mata Indra terbelalak melihat Ashura tersungkur di tanah dan terbatuk kesakitan. Pemuda itu tidak mengelak ataupun melawan ketika Zetsu hitam menghajarnya. "Ashura!" Panggil Indra khawatir.

Danzo mencengkram lengan Taiko itu agar tidak bergerak ke depan sehingga lehernya tersayat sendiri.

Di tengah kesakitannya pemuda itu malah tersenyum agar Indra tidak terlalu khawatir. "Gakh!" Namun segera hilang karena perutnya kembali di tendangi hingga membuatnya hampir memuntahkan cairan lambungnya.

"Hentikan! Berhenti memukulnya!" Seharusnya Ashura tidak memperdulikannya, seharusnya Ashura tidak membiarkan dirinya dipukuli hanya karena Danzo menggunakannya sebagai ancaman. "Danzo. Kumohon hentikan itu. Aku berjanji akan mengikutimu sebagai gantinya."

Danzo mendengus ketika mendengarkan tawaran Indra. "Kau pikir kau berharga untukku? Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian membayar karena berurusan denganku."

Indra tahu pejabat tua ini tidak sesederhana itu untuk hanya berfokus dalam melarikan diri. Dia benar-benar menghajar Ashura yang telah membuat rencananya kacau.

"Ugh~" Ashura meringkuk dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah dihajar sedemikian rupa padangannya menjadi kurang jelas. Namun tetap ia berusaha mendongak untuk mengecek keadaan Indra, dan mendapati sang Taiko sedang menatapnya dengan air mata. "Indra-san... aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya kepada Indra. Indra merasa Ashura begitu bodoh. Bagaimana dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa ketika jelas sedang dihajar seperti itu?

"Bunuh dia!"

Indra tersentak dengan kalimat perintah Danzo. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika Zetsu hitam mengambil pedang dan menganggatnya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menembus tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh dia!" Teriak Indra putus asa. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan pisau dan lehernya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan.

"Rasakan! Ini akibat karena berani menantangku." Danzo menyeringai senang dengan semua ini, setelah ini selesai dia akan pergi secepatnya. Namun baru saja dia akan tertawa, seseorang memukul tengkuknya dan pandangannya menghitam. "si-alan.."

Ketika mendapati tangan Danzo yang memegang pisau terjatuh, Indra menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut, mendapati teman Ashura yang dulu kabur bersama dari kediaman Shimura mengatakan "Yo!" padanya. Indra mengerjabkan mata dua kali, dan tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, di samping Taizo juga ada si tangan kanan istana, yaitu Hamura yang tersenyum lega.

Pandangan Zetsu hitam teralihkan, dan Ashura memanfaatkan itu untuk menarik sebelah kaki Zetsu untuk membuatnya jatuh. Ashura segera bangkit dan menahan kedua tangan Zetsu yang masih memegang pedang, sehingga terjadi aksi saling mendorong pedang dari mereka.

Pedang itu akhirnya terbuang ke samping tapi Zetsu menendang perut Ashura. Sementara Ashura belum dapat berdiri, Zetsu hitam itu sudah berlari dan menghilang di tempat. Kegelapan malam membuatnya sulit untuk dilihat.

"Sial! Dia kabur." Keluh Taizo yang tadinya berniat untuk mengejar.

Hamura membantu Indra melepaskan ikatan tangannya, lelaki itu juga melepaskan jubah luarnya untuk dipakaikan kepada Indra yang hanya memakai dalaman putih. Namun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda cantik itu segera pergi menghampiri Ashura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ashura mendongak untuk menatap sang Taiko, dia meringis dengan ekspresi lega hingga hampir mengeluarkan air mata melihat pemuda cantik itu selamat. "Indra-san... lehermu- berdarah!" Ucapnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memegang lengan sang Taiko, dan Indra juga melakukan hal yang sama, memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau bodoh? Lukamu jauh lebih buruk." Timpalnya dengan sengit kemudian ketika melihat betapa jeleknya muka Ashura dihajar. Ashura menyengir membalas ungkapan khawatir Indra. Bagi Ashura ini bukan apa-apa demi keamanan orang di depannya.

"Kerja bagus. Jika bukan karena kalian, Danzo tidak akan tertangkap." Puji Hamura dengan senyum bangga. Prajuritnya telah meringkus pejabat tua yang kehilangan kesadaran itu.

Indra membatu Ashura berdiri. Kemudian berkata, "Pastikan kau memberikan kompensasi kami dengan harga yang layak."

Hamura tertawa dengan kalimatnya, seraya mengangguk "Baiklah..."

Mereka sudah mengalami banyak hal. Dan ini semua berawal dari misi yang diberikan Hamura. Sementara Indra menjadi seorang Taiko juga karena orang itu yang membawanya ke rumah Okiya. Seperti tidak ada tempat penampungan lain untuk anak kecil. Apakah lelaki ini menaruh dendam kepada ibunya?

"Rupanya Indra-san perhitungan juga ya..." Ashura tiba-tiba menyahut dengan kalimat demikian, seperti melihat sisi lain sang Taiko. Taizo pun tidak ketinggalan untuk tertawa bersama mereka.

Semua sudah berakhir. Pejabat yang suka membuat orang-orang menderita itu sudah tidak dapat berkelit dari hukum. Sementara Indra berpikir sudah sepantasnya Hamura menghargai jasa mereka. Ia tidak akan kembali ke rumah Okiya. Dan Ashura sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya berkelana melihat dunia luar. Indra melihat ke langit berbintang, tidak sabar untuk menantikan perjalanan berikutnya.

~ The End ~

..

la la lala la... la

...

Di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan sepi, Danzo sangat membenci kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di sini. Selama ini rencananya selalu berjalan baik walaupun masih jauh dari apa yang diimpikannya. Jika ia bisa kembali ke masa mudanya, ia pastikan dapat mewujudkan itu. Menjadi pemimpin negara Api.

Mantan pejabat itu memghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai. 'Persetan dengan garis keturunan raja! Persetan dengan adat istiadat!' Jika saja kekaisaran berubah menjadi republik, ia pasti akan dapat membuktikan diri untuk menjadi raja. Padahal hampir saja! Danzo membenci kenyataannya kemajuan rencananya berjalan dengan lambat. Selama ini ia berusaha menjatuhkan kekaisaran dengan berbagai cara, ketidak senangan masyarakat, persiteruan antar bangsawan, hingga kekacauan militer. Semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang di rencenakannya. Tapi dampak yang ditimbulkan masih belum cukup untuk melaksanakan penggulingan kekaisaran.

Padahal sedikit lagi. Dengan bantuan Negara lain ia bisa menggoyahkan kekaisaran. Jika saja bukan karena orang-orang itu, jika saja mereka tidak menggangu. Pasti... pasti, ia akan lebih dekat dengan tujuannya.

Pak tua itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Segerombol prajurit dengan pria berjubah putih masuk ke dalam bangunan penjara. Seorang prajurit membuka pintu sel dan mempersilahkan pemimpinnya untuk masuk.

"Kauuu, Hamura!" Melihat wajah orang yang mendalangi penangkapannya, lantas saja Pak tua Danzo menjadi semakin geram dan ingin mengamuk. Tapi belum sempat ia dapat melompat untuk menerjang lelaki itu, dua orang prajurit sudah menahan kedua lengannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu!" Raung Danzo dengan menggertakkan giginya, menatap Hamura dengan nafsu ingin mencabiknya.

"Kau sudah tua, tapi penuh dengan tenaga. Aksimu benar-benar terlalu banyak Danzo-san." Ujar lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Biasanya Danzo terlihat tenang dan menjaga wibawanya di depan orang lain terutama bawahannya. Tapi setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, ia pun berubah menjadi orang tua yang tidak sabaran.

"Karena telah melakukan berbagai tindakan yang merugikan negara, korupsi, teror dan kudeta, kau telah diputuskan untuk dijatuhi hukuman mati. Kau tidak lupakan, jika eksekusimu itu hari ini?"

Bukannya ketakutan dan memohon untuk nyawanya, pak tua itu menjadi semakin murka. "Lepaskan! Aku yang akan membunuhmu. Akan kupastikan semua yang berhubungan darah denganmu binasa."

Hamura menatap orang tua itu dengan prihatin. Walaupun tahu akan mati, tetap saja orang tua itu keras kepala.

"Cepat bawa dia!"

Kedua prajurit itu menyeret pak tua yang mengamuk keluar dari penjara, sudah saatnya pergi ke balai eksekusi untuk mengadili kejahatan yang dilakukan mantan pejabat itu.

Pak tua itu masih berteriak "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua yang tidak mematuhiku!" hingga disaat kepalanya menggelinding terpisah, kerutan wajah dengan mata putihnya yang terbelalak tetap menunjukan semua kebenciannya.

lol

~ OOC Danzo ~

"Bulu yang bagus!" Seorang pria gemuk dengan muka ramah mengangguk puas ketika memperhatikan kumpulan bulu rubah dalam gerobak, ada tujuh lembar bulu disana, sangat berharga.

"Yeah.. ini adalah bulu terbaik yang kudapat dari pemilik kebun apel. Disana ada kelompok rubah yang merusak lahannya. Namun tidak disangka itu akan menghasilkan keuntungan yang lumayan. Anda bisa mencium aroma apel pada bulunya bukan?"

Pria bundar itu mengangguk jika dia memang mencium bau harum apel. Dan senyumannya menjadi semakin lebar.

"Sepertinya rubah-rubah itu telah tumbuh dengan memakan buah apel, sehingga tidak hanya coraknya yang indah, bulunya yang lembut juga memiliki aroma khas." Pemuda tampan dengan ikat kepala itu tersenyum meyakinkan. Si Pria Tambun yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik toko pun percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu sebesar ini untuk mereka semua."

Ashura menerima dengan senang kantung uang yang cukup banyak untuk pembelian kulit rubah tersebut, kemudian menghampiri partner perjalanannya yang menunggu di samping gerobak.

"Sepertinya kau semakin pandai saja berdagang Ashura." Komentar pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan seringaian. Awalnya karena tidak pernah melihat Ashura beraksi dalam tipu muslihatnya, Indra menilai pemuda itu sebagai orang yang polos. Tapi ternyata ia lumayan busuk juga. Bulu-bulu itu hanya tercampur dengan apel dagangan mereka, namun dengan kelihaiannya dalam mengambil hati orang lain, dia mengatakan jika bulu-bulu itu sangat spesial karena berbau apel. Kemampuan menipunya ternyata tidak dangkal, tapi ini sangat baik digunakan dalam berdangang.

"Baiklah... kita bisa makan enak sekarang." Indra tersenyum setuju dengan ajakan Ashura. Ketika melihat jumlah uang yang dihasilkan dalam perjalanan kali ini Indra sendiri juga merasa puas. Mereka duduk kembali di gerobak dan membiarkan satu-satunya kuda membawa mereka ke jalanan ramai kota yang baru disinggahi.

...

Ketika dua pemuda tampan memasuki kedai, perhatian wanita tidak dapat melewatkannya. Ashura sudah mulai memakan hidangan di depannya, dan hampir menaikkan kecepatan lahap menjadi luar biasa jika saja seorang wanita tidak menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan-tuan... sepertinya kalian bukan orang sini." Sapa wanita itu.

Ashura mendongak untuk bersikap sopan dengan wanita yang menyapa mereka. "Ya Nona. Kami pedagang yang baru singgah di kota ini."

Dari dekat, wanita ini memiliki tubuh yang lumayan dan wajah yang cantik ketika menggoda. "Araa~ kalian sangat beruntung karena berkunjung di saat yang tepat. Ada beberapa tempat yang indah ketika musim gugur disini. Aku bisa mengantarkan kalian untuk melihat-lihat." Senyumannya yang ramah juga terlihat menarik untuk lelaki normal.

Indra melirik. Jelas mengetahui bagaimana jalan pikiran wanita macam ini. Pelipisnya berkedut menyadari arah wanita itu mendekat kepada Ashura.

Ketika melihat kesan Indra dan Ashura, jelas Ashura tipe yang lebih mudah didekati, sementara Indra tampak dingin dan orang sulit memikirkan bagaimana menyesuaikan kalimat dengannya.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Aku juga ingin melihat keindahan kota ini." Tidak berpikir terlalu jauh, ketika wanita ini memberitahu tentang pemandangan musim gugur yang indah, Ashura pikir ia akan senang mengajak Indra. Jadi ia butuh informasi dari wanita ini.

Indra mematahkan sumpitnya. Ashura tidak mengusir wanita yang mengganggu acara makannya dan malah bersikap ramah. Apakah dia tertarik dengan wanita genit ini?

Wanita itu berani lebih mendekat dengan menumpukan tangan di atas meja, sengaja agar Ashura melihatnya lebih jelas. Tidak hanya tampan dan tinggi, Ashura juga orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Tentu saja dia akan memutuskan untuk mengincar pemuda yang satu ini. "Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita akan pergi?"

Masih dengan tersenyum, Ashura beralih menatap Indra untuk pendapatnya. Tapi ketika melihat partnernya itu, ia mulai sadar akan sesuatu. Terlebih setelah melihat Indra tidak melanjutkan makannya dan meletakkan dengan keras sumpitnya yang patah. "Err-" Pelipis Ashura mulai muncul keringat dingin. Walau wajahnya masih terlihat datar, dari tatapannya Ashura tahu jika Indra sedang mengawasinya. "Itu..." Ashura melirik antara Indra dengan wanita itu. Hawa pembunuhan semakin kuat kemudian, hingga membuat keringat Ashura bercucuran. Tapi karena percakapan sudah dimulai, ia harus mengakhirinya dengan sopan. "Boleh aku tahu dimana saja tempat yang bagus?"

"Aku selesai." Indra berdiri dan langsung berjalan untuk keluar dari kedai kemudian. Mengabaikan mereka berdua yang sedang pendekatan atau apalah. Indra tidak peduli.

Melihat Indra yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan makan siang mereka, Ashura menjadi panik. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk menyusul partnernya tersebut. Tapi masih ada wanita itu yang mengernyit bingung dan menuntut jawaban padanya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Pemuda itupun langsung melejit meninggalkan si wanita yang terbengong sendirian.

"Tunggu! Indra-san!"

Indra tahu jika Ashura mengejarnya, tapi ia sengaja mengabaikannya.

"Indra-san, kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja. Makanannya belum habis." Karena Ashura termasuk orang yang hemat, ia merasa jika mubazir telah meninggalkan makan siangnya yang masih tersisa banyak.

Indra merasa malas menjawab Ashura. Ia hanya tetap berjalan hingga sampai di jalan pasar yang sedikit sepi di jam siang ini. Sementara Ashura yang mengikutinya dari belakang kebingungan karena tidak mendapat respon apapun. "Indra-san..." Indra seolah menganggapnya tidak ada, menoleh pun bahkan tidak. Karena terlalu lama diabaikan, Ashura pun menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa kamu marah?"

Indra melirik wajah Ashura yang kelelahan, lalu pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia menarik tangannya lepas dari tangan Ashura. Tidak peduli bahkan jika melihat ekspresi pemuda tampan itu menjadi agak tersakiti.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah kau ingin melihat pemandangan dengan wanita itu." Indra berusaha mengucapkannya dengan datar. Ia berbalik lagi dan berhenti di depan meja asesoris, mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat-lihat.

Ashura berpikir dan mulai mengerti jika kekasihnya itu tidak suka ia berbicara dengan seorang wanita. 'Apakah Indra cemburu?'. Tapi jika kekasihnya itu terus-terusan marah tiap ia berbicara dengan wanita, bukankah itu berlebihan. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin pergi dengannya. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Ashura lugu.

Indra merasa Ashura hanya sok polos, membiarkan wanita mendekatinya. Tapi sebenarnya yang paling ia tidak mengerti adalah dirinya sendiri. Mengapa rasanya semengesalkan ini? Padahal mereka hanya mengobrol. Ia mulai sadar jika tingkahnya berlebihan. Ashura mengikutinya kesini dan terbukti tidak akan pergi dengan wanita itu. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur marah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan sikap dinginnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ini berapa?" Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat tusuk konde dengan hiasan bunga mawar pada pemilik kios. Batangnya dari kayu tapi sudah dihaluskan dan diplitur, tapi dengan bunga mawar merah itu seperti hidup menyatu.

Ashura merasa ia benar-benar diabaikan karena Indra tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. "Aku hanya bertanya padanya, dimana tempat-tempat yang indah agar kita berdua bisa pergi bersama. Bukankah kamu agak berlebihan, Indra-san?"

'Berlebihan?' Mendengarkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ashura membuat rasa kesal Indra kembali. "Jadi menurutmu begitu?" Pemuda cantik itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum mendengus.

Pemilik kios tidak terlalu memperhatikan interaksi mereka dan menjawab harga tusuk kondenya. Tapi Indra kehilangan ketertarikan dan menaruhnya kembali di meja. "Maaf, tidak jadi." Ucapnya dan melanjutkan berjalan pergi.

Ashura menyadari jika Indra semakin marah padanya. Lagi-lagi melihat punggungnya yang berjalan pergi, ia tidak tahan untuk menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian melihat pemilik kios yang mengerjab melihatnya, Ashura mengeluarkan perak untuk membeli hiasan rambut itu.

...

Berjalan sepanjang hari mengelilingi kota tanpa kata dan tanpa mampir untuk singgah. Ashura hampir jongkok di tempat karena lelah. Bukan lelah karena berjalan, tapi lelah hati karena tidak tahu kapan kemarahan Indra akan mereda.

Melihat tangan Indra yang berayun ia ingin menggandengnya, tapi Ashura takut di tolak lagi, jadi ia hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang agar Indra tidak tersesat. Jika pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya, Ashura sendiri yang akan bingung harus mencari kemana di kota ini.

Indra dapat merasakan sakit di kakinya karena pegal. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghukum Ashura dengan berjalan membelakanginya sepanjang hari. Ia yakin sudah di tepi kota, dan sinar matahari sudah berubah kekuningan. Indra sebenarnya menunggu bagaimana Ashura akan mengambil tindakan. Tapi pemuda itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, bahkan tidak lagi memanggilnya. Indra merasa ingin menangis. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak menariknya untuk berhenti berjalan? Jika seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan lanjut sampai malam tiba.

Semilir angin membawa daun berguguran di sepanjang jalan bertatanan pepohonan. Daun kekuningan, matahari kekuningan, langitpun berubah menjadi kuning. Dua orang sedang berjalan di latar kuning. Indra merasa kakinya hampir patah sehingga langkahnya semakin lambat, sementara Ashura mengikutinya dengan tenang. Pemuda dengan ikat kepala itu semakin berjalan semakin berpikir, jika mungkin Indra memang ingin jalan-jalan, terlebih setelah melihat pemandangan yang bagus ini.

"Disini juga cukup indah." Komentar pemuda itu.

Sementara Indra mengernyit sedih. 'Kau tidak peduli denganku. Kau hanya peduli dengan pemandangan.' Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke samping untuk melirik pemuda di belakangnya itu. Naas, ia tidak melihat akar yang mencuat hingga tersandung ke depan.

Tubuhnya jatuh menuruni tanah miring yang ditutupi dedaunan. Tapi tidak ada rasa sakit, justru sebaliknya ia aman dipeluk dalam dekapan yang hangat. Mata onyksnya perlahan kembali terbuka, dan melihat pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Tangan besar melingkupi belakang kepalanya untuk tidak membiarkannya terluka.

Indra merasa pipinya panas, ia merasa malu di saat seperti ini.

"Indra-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ashura memastikan keadaan Indra di atas lapisan dedaunan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, menyingkirlah!" Kalimatnya masih mempertahankan egonya. Tapi sebenarnya Indra sudah tidak marah, ia tinggal merasa malu. Benar-benar tidak keren seperti wanita PMS karena terus ngambek setengah hari, dan kemudian berakhir karena tersandung.

Ashura menyingkirkan daun yang menempel di rambut Indra, kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah cantik yang bersemu di depannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Indra.

Pemuda tampan itu mengotak-atik rambut Indra, dan ia bergumam sebelum meletakkan tusuk konde berhias mawar yang dibelinya di telinga Indra. "Ini sangat cocok dengan rambut Indra-san." Ashura tidak tahu cara menggulung rambut panjang, jadi dia hanya menelipkannya.

Indra meraih benda itu, dan benar jika itu hiasan yang tadi sempat ditanyakannya. Ternyata Ashura membelinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, tapi kemarahannya sudah lenyap tanpa sisa dengan ini. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?" Pemuda tampan itu menunduk untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Indra sedikit menoleh ke samping, wajah pemuda itu terlalu dekat. "Si-siapa yang marah?"

"Hahaha..."

Mata mantan Taiko itu kemudian melotot. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak. Hanya merasa... Indra-san sangat imut." Berjalan membelakangi sepanjang hari, dan dia bilang dia tidak marah. Bukankah itu lucu?

Wajah Indra memerah dan berusaha menekan rasa malunya dengan memukul dada Ashura. "Jangan panggil aku imut."

Melihat pemuda di depannya bertingkah seperti ini, Ashura menjadi berdebar karena gemas. Mantan Taiko ini menjadi menggemaskan dari hari ke hari, membuatnya semakin mencintainya. Ashura tidak dapat untuk tidak menciumnya sekarang juga. Tangannya menangkap bahu Indra dan mencium bibir lembut itu. Tidak cukup hanya dengan menyentuhnya, bibir Ashura mulai bergerak melumatnya.

"Emmph- Ashu-ra!" Indra tidak dapat menolak ketika pemuda kuat itu menjadi bersemangat. Sudah satu bulan semenjak mereka menjadi kekasih resmi. Ciuman sudah sering mereka lakukan, tapi waktu demi waktu Indra merasa jika keterampilan pemuda ini menjadi semakin baik, Ashura menjadi sangat pandai dalam berciuman. Pemuda itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang lain, mengaduk rongga mulut itu hingga sang penerima merasa lemas dan panas.

Ciuman terasa begitu menyenangkan. "Mn-engh.. hahh.." Ashura suka memakan mulut Indra yang manis, ia tidak akan bosan bahkan jika harus melakukannya seharian.

"Indra-san." Bibir basahnya berpindah menelusuri sisi wajah Indra. Mata lembab itu memandangnya sayu dengan pipi memerah. Bibirnya yang bengkak dan basah membuat keseluruhan wajahnya terlihat erotis. Bahkan di tengah kecupannya Ashura harus meneguk air liurnya karena pemandangan itu. Berbanding dengan sikap biasanya, disaat seperti ini dia seolah akan membiarkan Ashura melakukan apapun padanya.

Dengan terus menatap wajah itu, tangan Ashura mulai bergerak menyelinap ke dalam baju Indra seraya membukanya dengan pasti.

"Ashura! Jangan..." Indra memegang bahu Ashura ketika pemuda itu semakin turun, memegangi pinggang Indra yang telanjang sambil mengecupi dadanya.

"Indra-san... boleh aku makan? Aku lapar..." Ucap pemuda itu di tangah kegiatannya mengigiti daging Indra.

Indra ingat jika mereka pergi sebelum seleasi makan siang tadi. "Akh-!" Ia bergetar ketika dagingnya digigiti. Itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas padanya. Tangannya menjambak kepala di atas tubuhnya itu, berusaha menghentikannya. "Aku bukan makanan! Ahh~ hentikan Ashura..."

Ashura tidak dapat berhenti, ketika naluri kelaparannya sudah bangkit seperti ini ia akan menjadi binatang yang hanya ingin makan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari menghisap dan menggiti tubuh putih Indra yang panas, daging pemuda cantik ini terasa lembut dan kenyal, ia tidak bisa menelannya, tapi hal itu semakin membuatnya ketagihan, seolah rasa lapar yang tak terpuaskan.

Indra hampir mengerang karena nikmat. Walau pikirannya terus berkata tidak, rasanya menyenangkan ketika tubuhnya digigiti. Ashura semakin bergerak ke bawah. dan dia sudah sampai untuk mengigit penis Indra.

"Aaaahhh~!" Pemuda cantik itu mendongak terkejut karena efek gigitannya. Tidak sampai ngilu, itu hanya meninggalkan getaran menyenangkan di tubuhnya.

Ashura meremas bokong Indra yang terangkat. Ia menghisap penis putih yang mulai kemarahan itu di dalam mulutnya. Seolah ia ingin membuat penis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Tindakan Ashura benar-benar gila, membuat Indra tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan erangannya. "Ashu-ra... ahnn-ah ki-ta ada di luar. Hahh..." Ia mengernyit tertahan. Penisnya sudah sangat keras di dalam mulut panas Ashura yang menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Jika terus seperti ini Indra tidak bisa mengingatkannya. Indra berusaha mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "ba-gaimana jika ada yang lewat?" Ucapnya dengan susah payah.

"Sudah petang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang lewat di pinggir kota sepi." Jawab Ashura seadanya. Ia mengangkat lipatan lutut Indra dan mulai menjilat belahan pantat putih itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lembut dan mulus jika buka milik pemuda cantik ini.

Senja sudah tenggelam di belahan bumi yang lain. Tapi masih meninggalkan langit merah di sudut sana. Bulan dan bintang juga sudah terlihat, memberikan dua insan itu penerangan.

Indra menggenggam dedaunan di sampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam dan menutup, seperti mulutnya yang mendesah setiap jari Ashura menekan prostatnya. Mereka melakukannya di alam terbuka, dalam hidupnya Indra tidak menyangka suatu saat ia akan bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki tampan di alam terbuka.

"Ashura...! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... ahh- cepat masukkan." Pinta pemuda berambut panjang itu, merasa sudah tidak sabar untuk kenikmatan yang lebih intens.

"Baik sayang..."

Indra masih sempat bergidik ketika Ashura berbisik di telinganya. Pemuda sopan ini sudah berubah, dia menjadi sangat nakal hingga menindihnya di tempat seperti ini, dan sudah berani memanggilnya dengan menggoda.

Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dibangun dengan baik, Ashura sudah membuka pakaiannya, memijat penis kerasnya sedikit sambil diposisikan ke arah pintu masuknya.

Indra merengkuh leher Ashura yang menunduk. Memejamkan mata menanti Ashura masuk ke dalam dirinya. Pintu masuknya di terobos, dan Indra dapat merasakan jalan benda besar itu mendesak lebih dalam. "Ahhh-engh!"

Ashura mengecup air mata yeng merembes di sudut mata Indra yang terpejam. "Indra-san, aku mencintaimu." Kalimat cinta di tengah bercinta, sunggung bumbu yang manis.

Indra tahu bagaimana pemuda ini mencintainya, Ashura sudah cukup membuktikannya. Ia mengangguk sambil memeluk kepala di depannya, menikmati penis Ashura bergerak di dalam dirinya, memanja prostatnya yang sudah haus ingin ditekan.

"Indra-san... ahh~hah, kamu sangat ketat- memijatku." Gumam pemuda itu di telinganya. Rasanya sangat nyaman di dalam tubuh Indra, hangat dan lembut memanja penisnya.

"Ja-ngan bicara! Ungh~ ahh-Ashu-rha... hah- lebih keras" Indra semakin meminta lebih. Ia ingin disodok lebih kuat. Ia tahu pemuda ini biasanya lebih liar dari ini, ini masih tergolong lembut.

"Lebih cepat?" Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hah- yeah." Tangannya menumpu di kedua sisi wajah erotis yang menatapnya pasrah. Ia membenahi pinggulnya, dan mulai mendorong dengan kuat ke dalam diri Indra.

"Aaahhh~" Pandangan Indra sedikit memutih. Ia mendapatkan kenikmatan intens itu, dan kakinya semakin melebar agar Ashura dapat lebih dalam memukulnya. "Hah-ennh! Auh!" semakin dalam semakin nikmat.

"Hahh..." Ashura mengamati bagaimana wajah Indra yang penuh kenikmatan di bawahnya. Wajah yang sebenarnya berwarna merah mamantul dengan cahaya putih dari rembulan, keringat dan air liur berkilat dengan indah menghiasinya.

"Cantik... hahh~ kenapa kamu sangat cantik?" Tanya Ashura di saat sepeti ini.

Indra mengernyit. "Berhenti memuji... ahh cepatlah!" Pintanya kemudian tidak sabaran.

"Apanya yang cepat Indra-san?" Ashura sengaja berlama-lama menggodanya. Melihat wajah tidak berdaya di bawahnya sangat menyenangkan.

Indra menggerakkan tangannya meraih bokong Ashura dan menekan mereka. "Sodok penismu lebih cepat dan lebih kuat!" Perintahnya. Ia tidak lagi memperdulikan rasa malu. Kenikmatan mengalahkan segalanya.

Ashura menyeringai. Tidak hanya dirinya yang berubah, sang Taiko yang pemalu ini pun menjadi penggoda ketika saatnya bercinta.

Ashura menyingkirkan tangan Indra, kemudian mengangkat paha pemuda itu. Ia menarik penisnya, lalu menarik tubuh Indra di saat bersamaan ketika kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Ahhk- kuh-Ahh!" Teriakannya semakin intens, diiringi suara benturan bokonya dengan selangkangan ashura. "Ahhh" ia ingin datang. Penisnya yang keras meneteskan precum di atas perutnya, dan semakin banjir setiap kali prostatnya ditumbuk tanpa ampun. "Hah- Ashura!"

"Indra-ahh! Nnh!" Tubuh pemuda besar itu penuh dengan keringat. Punggungnya yang kokoh berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan ketika bekerja keras mencapai klimaks.

Di dalam desahan, Indra menatap sosok di atasnya. Ashura yang memiliki latar langit berbintang di belakangnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Walau wajah tampan dan tubuh berototnya tidak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi cahaya bulan, karena sosoknya sudah tertanam di pikiran dan hatinya, Indra dapat melihatnya secara penuh. Benar-benar luar biasa. Mendorong perasaannya untuk segera datang semakin di ujung. "AAHHH~ ASHU-ra!"

Tubuh yang berbaring alas dedaunan itu bergetar dan bergetar. Penisnya memuntahkan semen yang banyak beberapa kali, membasahi tubuhnya dan memercik ke tubuh Ashura. Melihat Indra datang Ashura juga merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalama dan segera mengisi tubuh Indra dengan cairan panasnya. "Indra- Akh-Ah!"

Kedua insan mengalami surga di dunia yang indah. Tidak perduli apa mereka sangat bahagia saat ini.

Ashura tersenyum, berbaring lemas dengan memeluk Indra.

Indra meliriknya, kemudian berkata. "Ashura, kau semakin tidak tahu malu.

"Heheh." Pemuda berambut pendek itu menyengir, dan si pemuda berambut panjang menyentil hidung.

"Aww~ sakit Indra-san!" Keluhnya sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kita akan tidur disini?" Tanya Indra.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu bisa sakit nanti."

Pemuda tampan itu segera membenahi pakaian mereka, dan membantu Indra untuk bangit. Tapi karena pemuda itu meringis tidak nyaman, Ashura merasa bersalah dan segera mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Uh~ kau!"

"Akan lebih cepat sampai kepenginapan jika begini." Ashura menghentikan Indra dari memprotes. Tapi ia tahu sebenarnya Indra tidak merasa keberatan di gendong ala putri seperti ini.

Sementara Ashura berjalan, Indra meringkuk di dada pria itu. Sambil memegang tusuk konde mawar hadiah Ashura hari ini. Ia bersyukur atas perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Ini lebih dari pada apa yang ia impikan, dan Indra berharap mereka akan selalu bersama hingga tua.

~The End~


End file.
